I Never Said I Didn't
by choirperson35
Summary: When Kat takes a bet with her enemy Sirius Black things get close with the marauders and Kat's group of friends. Sparks fly, aruments boom, and love surprisingly appears.
1. Chapter 1: How it began

I Never Said I Didn't

I am so sorry to all of my people who are avid readers of my fan fiction! I have had a horrible case of writers block and took down my stories and moved to where I can write wrestling stories along with my other stories. I am emailing u the first chapter of my newest harry potter fic about Sirius Black at Hogwarts because it's going to be a while before I post but once things get rolling I will just email you the link to the website with the newest chapter on it unless you are a special exception (Brittanie ). I hope you all enjoy this one b/c I came up with the story line in geometry… go figure!

Kat sat on the bench by platform nine counting the lines on the cement while waiting for her parents to get back. It was no shock earlier in the summer when she was told she was a witch; her mood swings had told them before Professor Dumbledore could. Her first mood swing had turned her sister's hair pink for a week and that was only the beginning. She had resolved to waiting on an uncomfortable bench while waiting to get to platform nine and three quarters. That's when she saw them… all four of them.

"Are you serious?"

"Actually I am."

"Not like that you bloody idiot, the broom, are you serious about the broom?"

"No James I said it to light a fire up your ass; of course I'm serious."

"How are you going to get there though, Hogwarts won't let first years into Hogsmead."

"Remus you really underestimate us you know that?"

"James, when was the last time you heard about someone sneaking out of Hogwarts?"

The two boys who were talking before opened their mouths at the same time.

"Without getting caught?"

They shut them.

Kat stood up looking at the boys more closely. The tall one with chin length wavy black hair was leaning against the bench behind him throwing a rock in the air and catching it with ease. Next to him was a boy about two inches shorter than him with glasses who was glaring at a frail looking boy with scars. The boy with the scars was facing another boy though who was short and fat with a confused expression on his face, talking and pointing to the book in his left hand. She had found help.

"You guys go to Hogwarts?" Kat asked walking up to the tall one who looked prettier up close than from she was sitting.

"Yeah… what about it?" he asked not looking up until the boy with glasses elbowed him and gave him a toothy grin.

"I was wondering how to get into platform nine and three quarters. Do you know how?"

"Um, yeah, of course, are you a muggle born?" he asked sharing a breath taking smile with boy next to him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason just trying to be friendly. You go in between platform nine and ten, like that." He grabbed her arm and pushed her right in front of the brick structure. "And then you got to bend over and touch your toes." He said backing up so he could see her skirt lift.

"Like this?" she asked her fingers touching the tops of her shoes and the wind lapping her skirt clad butt.

"Exactly, now you have to turn around and jump up and down three times." He said grabbing her arms and moving her forward a bit. She jumped up and down three times and then looked at the two laughing boys in front of her.

"What's so funny?" she asked, worried that she was doing something wrong already. Her mind began to race and she thought that her nightmares had come true. She really wasn't a witch and they had told her by mistake.

"Stop it! Stop it or I'll kick your arses!" a feminine voice screamed from behind the boys. They all turned around to see a girl about the same height as Kat with straight red hair to her flat chest. Her green eyes looked like jewels in the sunlight while she yelled at the boys to get away.

"Those boys are horrible. Are you okay?" She asked while pulling Kat's trolley toward them.

"Yeah I'm fine, but why did you chase them away? They were trying to help me get onto the platform." Kat asked confused. She had never seen such a pretty girl in her life and she had gone to an all girls private school. She was used to beautiful girls being mean to you if you were not in there circle but this one seemed to like her.

"They were trying to see your goods, not help you. I don't know what they were thinking. I'm a muggle-born too, but I know how to get onto the platform because of Sev and all. Do you want to wait with me until he gets here and then we can all ride together?" she asked smiling at Kat with those sparkling green eyes.

"Sure. What's your name by the way?" Kat asked petting her kitten, Tampa, through her cage.

"Lily Evans. What's yours?"

"Kat Bellsum."

"Nice to meet you Kat." Lily asked extending her hand out to Kat with a grin. "I think this is going to be the beginning of a great friendship."

Kat took her hand with a grin as big as Lily's. "I have to agree with you Lily, thanks for saving my butt from the perverted foursome." She laughed as Lily waved over Severus Snape.

"Who's the slimy git." Asked the tall boy, putting his arm around the shoulder of Kat.

"I am going to give you and your friends to the count of three or I swear you will see a lot more than my skirt flying up." Kat said through gritted teeth. She was tired of them already and didn't want to put up with anymore crap.

"Is that a promise love?" the boy asked while his silver eyes danced over her twelve year old form. Before Kat could throw her fist in the air someone came from behind and grabbed her arms pinning them at her sides. "By the way the name is Sirius Black and we are not perverted just… curious." He said before bending over and pecking her on the lips. Before she knew what was happening she heard a smack and felt her arms loose by her side. Lily had punched glasses boy. She had punched him hard.

Sirius started laughing at his friend who was clutching his nose and glaring at Lily who had Snape behind her. "You may not love me now but you will. No one can resist the Black charm." He said winking at her and walking off with his groupies behind him.

"Never." Kat said walking with Lily and Snape towards the platform.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He grinned as he stopped mid step.

"Trust me when I say I didn't warn you." Kat said walking a little closer to him.

"About what?"

"About me disliking you so much I'll hurt you."

"So you don't hate me?"

"I never said I didn't."

Six Years Later

"Lily I swear if he ever even tries to knock me of my broom again that pretty head of black hair is going to go flying!" Kat said sitting on Lily's bed. She had taken off early from home so she could spend a week or two with Lily at her house. All summer she had heard stories about Lily's obnoxious sister Petunia and she had to save Lily.

"It's a new year girly, maybe he won't make the team." Lily said shoving a handful of chips in her mouth.

"And maybe Paige and Lisi will fall out of the sky in the next minute. Do you realize who is captain this year Miss know it all?" Kat huffed out as she rolled onto her back a looked at the ceiling.

"No why?"

"Potter."

"You have got to be kidding me! Potter! As if his head wasn't big enough. He's really going to think he owns Hogwarts now. Better yet he's going to think he owns me. He is such an asshole! Can you believe what he did to me last year can you imagine what he is going to do this year?..."

"Lily,"

"And what about the other students? You realize that I'm going to have to take care of him now that I'm head girl. But I guess that that will inspire him to do more wrong because he just can't stay away from me…"

"_Lily_,"

"If even puts a hand on me much less tries to kiss me again. That was just gross, I mean he practically shoved his tongue in my mouth! And because he just loves to hex people who I date I can't even keep a boyfriend. Ryan Rogers was so…

"LILY SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

Lily laughed at Kat's face which was red from anger. She was laughing so hard that eventually Kat joined in a rolled off the bed. This only made them laugh harder and about five minutes later they were both on the ground with tears in their eyes hysterically laughing. That's when they heard a boom from Lily's living room and a scream. They were here.

"Oh my God what did we miss?" screamed Lisi while Paige attacked Kat with a hug that knocked them both on the couch.

"This is it you guys this is our seventh year! Two more days and we will be on the train to our best year at Hogwarts!" said Paige lying on Lily's bed with her hand on her stomach. Lily's mother had cooked a phenomenal dinner for the girls and then sent them off to Lily's bedroom to sleep. Uh, yeah, like that was going to happen. "It feels like we just ended first year and now we're seventh years waiting to rule the school."

"Ha! I think that's the marauders job. All they could talk about last year was what pranks they were going to pull on the first years and Snape." Kat said lying on the foot of the bed.

"I still can't believe you and Snape split up the friendship Lils." Lisi said lying on the right of Paige, who had Lily on her left.

"He knew that if he stayed with the dark arts then I would leave. He couldn't have his cake and eat it too. Still, though, it doesn't help that Potter rubbed it in when he found out. Severus looked murderous…"

"He spooks me. I mean I know he was your friend and all Lils but he just looked evil and like he needed a bath. He just scares me around you. He looks like he wants to kidnap or something every time you walk by him. I have the mind to curse his eyes out of their sockets." Paige said closing her eyes and listening to the music coming in through the speakers in Lily's room.

"He was never like that before Lucius and Bellatrix, but I just don't know anymore. He just changed all of a sudden saying things that made no sense to me but he always denied that he was with Voldemort. That's when I found the books and I knew we couldn't be friends…"

"But on a lighter note what do you girls think of a shopping trip tomorrow at Diagon Alley?" Paige said sitting up and looking at her friends.

"Good idea let's get in some much needed rest before we have to deal with the Marauders." Lily yawned before dosing off into a dreamless sleep along with Paige and Lisi.

"Agreed. I wonder what they are doing now…" Kat laid her head back and joined the three sleeping girls.

"_I know you want to leave me but I refuse to let you go. If I got to beg plead for your sympathy, I don't mind but you mean so much to me. Aint to proud_ beg no darlin' please don't let me go, let _me go."_

"Oh my God what are the Marauders doing?" Paige asked licking the ice cream she got from Borgan and Burke's ice cream shop. She, Kat and Lisi had went to get ice cream and were meeting Lily at the corner by the new dress shop they wanted to check out together. They were sitting at the corner waiting and talking when they saw Lily with James and Sirius behind them singing the muggle song Ain't too proud to beg. It was hilarious to say the least.

"Oh come on Evans are you saying we didn't serenade you with our godly voices." James laughed and put his arm over Lily's shoulders. Lily, however, turned a different color red (if that was even possible) and kicked him in his shin.

"Shut up Potter! You and your mate have chased me four blocks singing that retched song and unless you look good in silk and pearls I think you should leave." Lily screamed opening the door to the dress shop. She waved over Lisi, Kat and Paige to join her which they did trying to hold in their laughter.

"Come on Evans that's no way to speak to the Head Boy." Sirius said flipping a knut in his hand. He had gotten bigger as the years went by, no one could deny that. But he didn't grow at all like James or the rest of his friends; no he had to grow into a handsome six foot four man with a deep voice, silver eyes and wavy chin length black hair. To these girls that meant nothing but to the rest of the girls at Hogwarts it was like heaven. Hogwarts had found its new hottie the minute Sirius black hit puberty. Woo fricken hoo.

"THE NEW WHAT?!" Lily screamed slamming the door to the store closed and walking up to the boys. "IS THAT SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?"

"Of course not Evans I wouldn't do that to you." James said before reaching into the pocket of his ripped jeans and pulling out the Head Boy pin. "Now we can get really cozy in our dorm rooms." He winked at her before sharing a laugh with Sirius who was looking at the door trying to catch a glance at Kat who had went in before he could see her.

"Potter what… oh my… you have got to be kidding me." Lily said in a light voice as she backed up into the brick wall of the store. "You can't be head boy."

James stood there looking at her through his round glasses. Where Sirius was an edgier and more secretive looking, James was handsome and gruffer. His glasses always hung loosely on his nose and he was a striking six foot two with hazel eyes and a slimmer built figure. He was the second half to Hogwarts fan girls dreams.

"Actually according to Dumbledore I have what it takes to work along my beautiful Head Girl. And when we need a break from working I have an idea for something we could do." James wiggled his eyebrows and lent over to give Lily a kiss on the cheek. Lily, stunned, just stood there in a daze before the door of the shop opened and Sirius Black's worst enemy ran out.

Sirius' eyes almost popped out of his head when he finally saw the five foot one brunette with long hair that dropped to her waist. She had coal black eyes and a slim figure and a toned stomach. He wasn't drawn to this though because, fortunately, these features had been showing for years, what he did see though was two new additions to her family. And they we're staring straight at him… so he returned the favor.

"Black can you please stop staring at my chest." Kat yelled stomping up to him and poking him on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should tell them to stop staring at me." He smirked and went right on watching her figure move. "So how big are they a C cup… a D?"

"I swear I'm going to rip your man hood off in the next five seconds if you don't shut it." Kat said rubbing Lily's back as James asked her questions about their duties together.

"What my eyes or my mouth?" He looked up a little to see her face glaring at him and knew if looks could kill he would be eight feet under.

"I give up. Why do you feel the need to aggravate everyone around you?" She stopped rubbing Lily's back to face Sirius entirely.

"What, me? I would never!" Sirius gave her a puppy dog face and then smirked at her. "I don't aggravate people unless they aggravate me."

"Oh, and staring at peoples chests is ok?" Kat said in a mock sweet voice.

"Like I said before, Bellsum, I don't do anything to people they don't do to me." He said leaning against the wall and winking at a group of girls passing with shopping bags. "and let's face it you were undressing me with your eyes."

"I was not and you… YOU WERE UNDRESSING ME WITH YOUR EYES!!" Kat screamed as she realized what he had just said. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST LOOK AT A GIRL AND OWN THEM OR SOMETHIN? I HAVE THE MIND TO KICK YOUR ASS SIRIUS BLACK AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THAN SAY ONE MORE WORD! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Kat said with Lily holding her back, apparently she had gotten over James' crude comments and thought that Kat was more important.

"Loud and clear love, but before we go I want to make a little bet with you." He said eyeing her face for more anger.

"I don't think so. Shut the hell up and go." Kat pointed to the other side of the street and followed Lily to the door.

"Okay but you know if I lose I was going to leave you alone… permanently." Sirius smirked when he saw her turn around with her left eyebrow cocked up.

"So what would this bet be Mr. Black?" Kat said looking straight up at him as she tapped her foot on the stones of the street.

"By the end of the year I will see you with your clothes off."

"Mate, are you serious?"

"James control your friend."

"Why don't you control yours?"

"If you want you can control me Evans."

"Gross get your mind out of the gutter."

"Deal."

"WHAT?!" James and Lily yelled at the same time.

"By the end of the year, on graduation day to be exact, if you haven't seen me stark naked than you will not ever talk to me again. Deal?" Kat extended her hand to Sirius with a smirk on her face.

"But if I win you have to stay in my room on graduation day wearing only my quidditch jersey. Deal?" Sirius stuck out his hand to Kat without losing her gaze.

"Deal." They turned around and walked to opposite sides of the room with only their smirks on their faces a plan to win.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Marauders

"Mate are you out of your mind?" James asked while packing his trunk for tomorrow.

"Not at all. I have a plan." Sirius said lying on James' bed with his hands behind his head.

"And what might that be?" James said with serious doubt about the whole thing. Sirius had pulled a lot of crap with girls and taking their clothes off but… Bellsum?

"We are going to win the cup this year aren't we?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, of course being the wonderful Gryffindors we are, we are going to party."

"Yes, continue."

"And I heard from the grape vine that our sweet little Bellsum can't walk away from a dare or a bet."

"We know that now smart ass."

"Yes, but she also has never had a drop of alcohol in her life."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Oh face it James you're in love with me and want to have hot steamy sex till the sun comes up"

"Wow that was more than I needed to hear. " Remus said walking in the room while covering his ears.

"You're just jealous because you can't keep me, Fido."

"I think I could do a hell of a lot better than you, Padfoot." Remus said flopping onto Sirius' bed.

"Are you calling me fat?" Sirius sputtered out as he stood up and put his hands on his hips. James chose that moment to start laughing at Sirius and Remus.

"James Potter you did not say that last night! Do you hear me?" That only made James laugh harder and Remus join in until they were both on the ground laughing.

"Boys what is so funny?" Mrs. Potter walked into the room with a curious look on her face holding clean clothes for James and Sirius.

"They think I'm fat! Can't they understand that it's just water weight! It'll go down in a few days." Sirius faked sobbed and ran out of the room towards the kitchen.

"I'm glad that I'm not the one living with him for nine months… I'm going to miss my Sirius though."

"Mom, what about me?"

"Shut it James I'm tired of you… it's about time you left me." Mrs. Potter winked at her son. "I always miss you my sweet boy." She kissed him on his forehead before saying "Remus you keep my boys in line."

"I'll try…" Remus said glaring at James who was whistling the tune to I'm a little teapot.

"Where is Peter by the way? His mum sent him the books he forgot." Mrs. Potter asked with a curious expression until they heard a crack and boom.

"SON OF A BLOODY OGRE… MRS. P YOUR STO VE JUST BIT ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" They heard Sirius from the kitchen and all ran down to see what he was talking about.

"My God, are you sure he doesn't dye his hair black James, because the boy is trying to disarm my stove." Mrs. Potter said holding in her laughter at Sirius who was standing on the kitchen table screaming like a girl and shooting spells at the stove which was shooting flames at him.

"I wonder when he's going to figure out it doesn't have a wand." Remus said holding himself up on the wall he was laughing so hard.

"This reminds me of the time I said the spell wrong and lit him on fire." Peter said behind them in his pajamas and wet hair.

"CRAP, NO! NOT THE HAIR! NOT THE HAIR!" Sirius screamed before Mrs. Potter busted out laughing at her "adopted" son dancing on the kitchen table with a pot over his head trying to protect his hair.

"WILL ANYONE HELP ME BEFORE I DIE OF THE FRICKEN STOVE BURNING ME INTO A REBORN PHEONIX! PLEASE!!" Sirius yelled the four of them who were laughing uncontrollably at his random out bursts.

"What's going on? Oh Sirius let me help you!" Mr. Potter said walking through the door and freezing his wife's stove.

"I could have done that." Sirius mumbled jumping down from the kitchen table with the pot still on his head.

"Then why didn't you?" asked Remus with a smile on his face.

"Because then we wouldn't have had anything to talk about tomorrow." Sirius said hitting James behind the head for his uncontrollable laughter.

When Mrs. Potter finally pulled herself together she asked "Sirius, dear, why don't you take the pot off your head?"

"No, I need it for protection." Sirius said matter of factly.

"What is it supposed to protect you from?" She asked levitating the stove back in place absentmindedly.

"From keeping my hair from turning magically blonde overnight." Sirius said looking at James who had finally pulled himself together.

"What? I wouldn't do that." James said grinning as he, Remus and Peter followed by a skeptical looking Sirius headed for their room. They had to catch the train tomorrow and they needed their sleep.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Wake up! Wake up! It's here! Our seventh year starts today!" yelled Lily as she jumped on the bed with Kat sleeping on it.

"Five more minutes mum. I promise I'll get up just five more minutes." Kat mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head and went back to snoring.

"Come on you lazy bum! Get up or I will pour cold water on you." Lily said pulling the covers off the bed completely only to realize that Kat wasn't moving. Then she had an idea. A very good idea.

"Kat, baby, I'm going to take your clothes off in your sleep and you ain't even going to know it. Be prepared to wear my jersey all night long…" Lily said in her best man voice and laughed when she saw Kat sit up with wide eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again. It scared me shitless."

"But it got you up. Come downstairs my mum is making pancakes." Lily said standing in the doorway to make sure Kat wouldn't fall back asleep again.

"You know the only reason I took that bet is so he won't be able to talk to me after this year… even if he aggravates me the whole year it's going to be worth it in the end." Kat sighed as she leaned on her elbows, stretching.

"Yes, but this time when you got yourself involved with Sirius Black, you got _us_ involved with Sirius Black. And where there is Sirius Black, there are the marauders and where there are the marauders there's their leader, Potter."

"What if I juiced up the deal to make them all stay away from us?" Kat said smiling at her friend who suddenly took in an interest at Kat's affairs with the marauders.

"How are you going to make the deal sweeter?" Lily asked perplexed at the thoughts that might be going through her friend's mind.

"Leave it to me. I promise it won't include you, you will only get the benefit of James Potter leaving you alone." Kat said meeting Lily at the doorway before taking her hand and walking down to the kitchen where Paige and Lisi were making funny faces at Petunia.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"So Bellsum do you need help getting onto the platform?" Sirius said leaning against tha side of the platform.

"As much as I love your help Black I think I might just have to say no… unless you would mind helping me with something else?" Kat asked stepping to the side to let a group of first years pass into the platform.

"And what that be?" Sirius asked his face closer to hers.

"When I win the bet I want James to stay away from Lily." Kat said moving her face closer to his as well.

"Nope. James would kill me."

"What if I gave you something in return?" Kat asked blinking her long dark lashes.

"You have my attention…"

"When I win the bet…"

"If, if you win the bet."

"Yes, if I win the bet than after graduation I will snog you anyplace anytime for one hour."

"Ha I could get you to do that without the bet."

"No you couldn't"

"Yes I could"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"NO"

"YES"

"Well since you insist Bellsum." Sirius said before grabbing Kat behind her waist and pulling her to him. "Be prepared for the best snog of your life."

Before Kat could react his lips were on hers in one swift motion and she couldn't think. Shocks went up her spine and she saw stars before she hit Earth again. It just so happened that she hit Sirius in the process.

"Black what in the hell was that?" Kat screamed punching him in the stomach. He didn't even flinch.

"You kissed me back." Sirius said looking at her smugly.

"I did not! You wish I would kiss an ass like you… if you ever even try that again." Kat said poking a finger into his chest which was well above her head.

"You just proved my point Bellsum." Sirius said with a smug face. He knew what he could do to win the bet even if it took all year

"What point asshole?" Kat asked aggravated.

"You cannot be by me and not want to snog me senseless." Sirius said laughing at his own epiphany.

"That is not true Black. You never affect me unless gagging counts."

"Then you won't mind if we add some stipulations to our little bet." Sirius said back in her face once more.

"Absolutely! Bring it on Black because no matter what you do I am still going to win." Kat said getting in his face now.

"Well then from today until graduation day the marauders will be having some female companions."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"See you in a couple minutes Bellsum… our compartment is 206. If you and your girls aren't there in time then we will have to help you find your way. Sirius winked at her before turning around and walking through the barrier, leaving a very pissed Kat in the midst.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"YOU DID WHAT? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET THEM TO LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE NOT GET US JOINED AT THE HIP! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM MINIPULATE YOU LIKE THAT? KAT I SWEAR IF I EVEN SEE HIS FACE I WILL SCREAM!" Lily yelled with her fists banging on the table with every word she said.

"Get ready to scream." Kat said before swallowing hard.

"Excuse me but he is not coming in here." Lily said her voice a heated low tone.

"Well, it's not so much him coming here as we are going there… I said we would do this…" Kat said looking at the floor. She couldn't believe she had made a decision like that when she knew how Lily hated James. Sirius had out done himself when he made this stipulation to their little game, she had to give him that.

"Is that why our luggage is gone?" Paige asked looking up at the storage racks above them.

"They took our luggage?" the other three girls yelled at the same time before looking at each other.

"Oh my god… we have officially started stage one of LIVING HELL!" Lisi screamed stamping her foot on the ground anger seething through the glares she shot at the door.

"We better go find them before they start digging." Lily said in a rushed voice. She did not like the thought of James Potter with his hands all over her knickers, on or off her.

"Oh shit I didn't even think of that." Kat yelled half way out the door. She heard the others following behind her as she counted off compartment numbers. She took in a sharp intake of breath when she had found their compartment.

"Ladies this is it." She said holding her hands out. She could see the outline of the four boys in the seats.

Before Kat could open the door though it swung open to reveal an enlarged compartment with spacious benches and a huge table covered in every food and sweet available to the train. The four boys sat there with smug grins on their faces; Kat's cat Tampa was in Sirius' lap purring and dosing off happily.

"Welcome ladies to your first marauders meeting… make yourself comfortable as you are the new female marauders." James said pointing at the empty spaces on the bench.

The girls could not believe that the boys had taken their luggage, made the compartment to their liking, or invaded their privacy… but the fact that the boys had called them marauders made them say one word that would top them all.

"Wow."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"James we have a prefect meeting in five minutes! Get your ass up!" Lily yelled exasperated. She had been trying to wake James up for the past twenty minutes with no prevail and was worried they would be late.

"Why don't you try something besides screaming Evans because apparently that isn't working." Sirius said trying to fall back asleep on Kats shoulder, who was paying no attention to him because of the book in her hand.

Lily's frown molded into a quick smirk as she played out her idea in her head. "James, baby, I want you so bad… please James I can't take it any more I need you to…"

"Whatever you want Evans! I will take you on the floor if I have to." James said with his eyes on the face of his only love, Lily Evans.

"Get your ass up and out that door Potter we're going to be late because of your tired ass." Lily huffed as she walked out the door with James in toe.

Sirius, who could not sleep because of Lily's yelling, decided it was time to have some fun with Kat. "Can I grab your tits?"

"What?" Kat said not expecting this question in the middle of the compartment. She heard Peter stifle a giggle and Remus sigh hard… They knew what Sirius was up to.

"Well, they look like they would be so fun to play with." Sirius said in a curious voice while he batted his eyelashes up at Kat.

"Would you like for me to give you your own pair?" Kat asked innocently as she put down her book.

"If they are connected to you, my love." He said before nuzzling the side of her neck with his face.

"Black can you keep yourself away from me before I catch an STD?" Kat asked looking out the window at the beautiful scenery.

"Sure if you do something for me?" Sirius asked looking up at her face with a serious expression.

"I'm listening." Kat said turning to look at his face which was a foot above hers.

"Get naked."

"You first." Kat laughed out as she took a sip of her water bottle.

"If you insist." Sirius said before pulling off his shirt in one quick motion, and then his jeans.

"Whoa, Black you better keep those boxers off before they don't have anything to hold." Lisi said leaning against Remus. She and Paige had taken a liking to Remus once they figured out he wasn't like the other marauders he hung out with.

"What Robindale can't bear to see what a real man looks like?" Sirius said leaning toward Lisi and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Real men wear pots on their heads and hide from stoves?" Paige asked with a mock expression of confusion on her face.

"Remus you did not tell them that." Sirius said looking straight into Remus' eyes.

"Well, mate I thought them being marauders now and everything, that they should know more about us." Remus said smiling into his book

"How much longer till we're there?" Peter asked waking up from his nap. "And why is Sirius only in his knickers?"

"He was trying to molest me." Kat said looking at the plump, short boy.

"Oh, nothing new then." Peter said stretching toward the other side of the compartment, away from Kat.

"What do you mean nothing new? It's not like I go around trying to molest people." Sirius said putting his hands on his hips.

"With your girl history I wouldn't doubt it. I mean you have your own broom cupboard to snog girls in… I wouldn't exactly call you virginal." Peter said before yawning and getting out an edition of the quibbler.

"YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BROOM CUPBOARD?" The three girls said in unison before bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"What in the hell is so funny about that?" Sirius said aggravated.

"You're practically a man whore." Paige said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I AM NOT A MAN WHORE!!" Sirius yelled at the three girls who started laughing harder at his outburst.

"Whoa, mate no one said you were." James said coming in through the compartment door with his hands in the air.

"Were you giving them a strip tease or something?" Lily asked looking at the almost naked Sirius.

"No, Bellsum was just showing me what she does on Friday nights." Sirius winked at Kat who gave him a dirty look.

"Oh, so she told you guys what we do?" Lily asked innocently trying to hold in her laughter.

"WHAT?" James and Sirius yelled simultaneously.

"Lily can put down like no other… you would probably wince at the shit she's done to me." Kat said now in a fit of full blown giggles.

"Anyway boys, it's time to go… we're at Hogwarts!" Lily chirped happily as she and the other three girls took their luggage and headed towards the carriages, not knowing that this is where it all would start. And unfortunately end.


	3. Chapter 3: Find Out for Yourself

**Hey Guys! I am so glad so many people like the story! I have had so many readers and am so happy! I am SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! That it took me so long to write this chapter… I just got done from a week of performing and really need my sleep! I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is a little edgier. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

"MR. BLACK WHY ARE YOU ONLY WEARING YOUR UNDERWARE?" Professor McGonagall yelled as she saw the four boys walk toward the castle, fan girls in their wake.

"Minny, I have a very good explanation to that question." Sirius said looking at the red faced professor.

"SPIT IT OUT BLACK OR DETENTION." McGonagall said her tone deadly.

"Well you see Ms. Bellsum wanted to see what a Greek god looked like and who am I to deny someone of that?" Sirius said keeping his face straight though his friends we laughing so hard they were crying.

McGonagall looked over at the four girls who were about to enter the castle before looking at Sirius. "Whatever the reason Black, it's a disruption to the school."

"I like to think of it as a gain to society." Sirius said before winking at a group of girls wearing I love Sirius Black T-shirts.

"Mr. Black if you can't control yourself than I will personally help you to do so. Is that understood?" McGonagall said before shooing off the group of drooling girls.

"Minny, I think it's the women who can't control themselves." Sirius said before turning and headed for the castle. "By the way you look most ravishing this year." Sirius said with a heart stopping smile before walking into the entrance of the castle.

"Remus is it all ready?" Sirius asked before walking into the Great Hall.

"Of course, it will show up after Dumbledore's speech. And will end after…" Remus started before getting cut off.

"What in the hell are you people planning?" Lisi said walking up behind the foursome and nudging her way into the group.

"Just a little welcoming present to our newcomers." James said flashing Lisi a brilliant smile.

"Does it have to do with the Slytherins?" She asked looking suspicious.

"That's confidential." Sirius and James said in unison.

"But I am a marauder now and you have to tell me." Lisi said putting her hands on her hips.

"We don't have to tell you anything because you will not be official marauders until the end of the week." James said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about? You called us marauders." Lisi said now facing all four boys with her mouth pouting.

"Well first of all my love you will never be real marauders, just the marauders right hand women. Second, you will have to be inducted before you can be called even that." Sirius said standing in front of Lisi with his arms crossed.

"Black me and my girls will be pranking no one. And if any of these inductions include any of us taking clothes off than I am cutting it off." Kat said walking up behind Lisi with Lily and Paige behind her.

"You can't just cut off being a female marauder… it sticks for life." Sirius said grinning in Kat's face.

"Why Mr. Black I wasn't talking about being female marauders, I was talking about that sad excuse for a baby maker between your legs." Kat said smirking evilly in Sirius face.

Sirius put his hand in front of his pants and said "You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Kat said looking straight up into his silver eyes.

"Time to enter the Great Hall, everyone in." Professor Flitwick said nudging the students' legs.

"Show time boys." James said before walking in the Great Hall with his four friends with the girls trailing behind them.

Kat looked around at the students who were already sitting in the great hall. She was ready to see the girls looking like they would pounce on their two favorite boys and the guys jealous of them; instead she saw something that never happened before. People were very quiet and watching her… and whispering. Before she could start to freak out she felt a tug on her left sleeve and saw Lily pointing to where the marauders usually sat where there were four other pieces of paper. As Kat and the girls got closer to the table they could see all four of their names on a piece of paper with Marauder girl under it. She would kill Sirius Black she would kill him in the most horrible way possible because underneath her name and Marauder girl there in big bold letters said "Property of Sirius Black". OH… MY… GOD.

"I swear to god I'll kill him with my bare hands and enjoy it." Kat said through clenched teeth as she sat down next to Sirius and Lily.

"Welcome and congratulations to a new year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore said starting his speech and smiling at the marauders and their… girls. "I hope this year brings you all new adventures and bonds to have as we live through another school year. The rules this year have been tightened as times are becoming unexpected and scarce. I ask you please still never dare to enter the forbidden forest and stay away from restricted areas, they are restricted for a reason. Although times have become tougher and more dangerous for us I will leave you with my parting words: The bonds you make today will be the crutch you need tomorrow. Let the sorting begin."

Sirius and James nodded to each other before watching the scared looking first years enter behind McGonagall who gave a warning glance to the marauders. She put the hat and bench in the front of the hall before watching the first years shocked expressions as they listened to the hat sing.

"Alken, Hester." McGonagall called from the long scroll in her hand before watching the child step up to the bench and put the hat on her tiny head. Before the Great Hall had time to catch their breath four banners popped up from the ceiling and rolled in front of each house. On the top of each banner appeared the name of one of the four houses with the Gryffindor colors lining all of them.

"Gryffindor." The hat proclaimed and red and gold fireworks shot out the middle of each table including the professors' table which made a couple of professors scream. The Gryffindor banner shook before the number one appeared in the middle of it and everyone turned to look at the marauders who had smug grins on their faces.

The feast had started after the sorting and McGonagall giving the four boys detentions for their actions.

Kat watched the boys pile their plates with food before finally talking "Black what are you thinking?"

"That these mashed potatoes need more gravy." He said as he spooned more potatoes into his mouth.

"Not that idiot. Why in the hell did you call me property?" Kat said through gritted teeth.

"When you agreed to be a marauder you agreed the only blokes who you would be with would be the marauders." Sirius said trying to get a rile out of Kat.

"I never agreed to that." Kat snarled after swallowing a bite of her chicken leg.

"It comes with the package and speaking of packages, I think yours is begging for some attention." Sirius winked at her before shoving spoonfuls of food in his mouth.

"I swear if you touch me once I will..." Kat started only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"If I touched you baby you would be screaming my name." Sirius said raising his eyebrows at her seductively.

"THAT IS IT!" Kat screamed before pouring a jug of pumpkin juice over Sirius' head, soaking him.

"You want to play, Bellsum?" Sirius asked before taking a handful of mashed potatoes and smearing them onto Kat's chest.

"Yes Black let's play." Kat said before throwing a chicken leg at his head.

"You really should work on your aim." Sirius said opening Kat's shirt and throwing her plate in it.

"You should work on your manners." Kat screamed grabbing the students' attention as she heaved rolls at Sirius' head.

James and Lily looked on in horror as McGonagall walked up to the pair red faced and screaming. "MR. BLACK, MS. BELLSUM I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH RUDE AND DESTRUCTIVE BEHAVIOR IN AL MY DAYS TEACHING! YOU HAVE SET A HORRIBLE EXAMPLE TO OUR NEW STUDENTS, NOT TO MENTION OUR NEW PROFFESOR. DETENTION FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! GO CLEAN YOURSELVES UP AND REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATLEY!"

Sirius and Kat looked at each other with horrified expressions as they got up from the table, the whole school watching their every move. Once they were both outside, the chatter of the students returned in hushed whispers of Sirius Black and his new girl causing chaos in the school.

"My first day back and you get me detention." Kat sighed as they walked up to Gryffindor Tower in her food splattered clothes.

"You started it." Sirius said smiling down at the tiny brunette.

"Yeah, well, McGonagall finished it didn't she?" Kat asked in a light tone.

"You look pitiful, you know that?" Sirius said picking up a ringlet of hair that was covered in gravy.

"I look pitiful? You look like something Tampa threw up on the train." Kat said indignantly. They walked in silence until they ran into the first staircase where Sirius' curiosity got the best of him.

"Do you really hate me?" he asked looking forward instead of at her.

Kat had to think about what he had just asked her. Did she hate him? And if she did, did she have a reason to? She thought she should at least give him a true answer. "Dislike to the point that I want to hurt you and make me cry, yes. Hate you… I don't really think so anymore."

"Wow wasn't expecting that answer." Sirius said smiling a little.

"I think, and don't you dare tell Lily, that you and your horrible best friends are starting to grow on me." Kat said looking up at him.

"Did I hit you in the head when I threw those peas at you?" Sirius asked with a surprised expression on his face.

Kat laughed at this comment as Sirius climbed the stairwell beside her making her more aware of his presence.

"How did you manage to throw rolls that fast anyway?" Sirius said taking Kat out of her daze.

"I can do wandless magic when I really want to, but I try not to overuse it." Kat said stepping onto the floor in front of the portrait to Gryffindor tower.

"Oh crap." Sirius said his eyes getting big as he stepped up to the portrait.

"What?" Kat asked confused by his sudden outburst.

"McGonagall didn't give us the password." He said sliding onto the floor to sit against the side of the wall.

"Let's go get it then." Kat said walking toward the staircases.

"That is not a good idea unless you want more detention from our lovely head of house. " Sirius said leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kat huffed out as she slid beside Sirius.

"Wait, all we can do is wait." Sirius said as he heard Kat's breathing slow into a rhythm. He knew she had fallen asleep and with little effort he did also.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"James the password is gillie weed. Can you go open the portrait for the first group of first years?" Lily said ushering some chatty first years into a line.

"Anything for you Evans." James said as he slid next to her for the Gryffindor common room.

James walked the staircases until he heard frantic footsteps behind them. "You know Evans if you didn't want me to leave you could have asked. I know I'm irresistible but running after me?"

"James Potter I swear if you don't shut up then I will shut you up. And you don't want me to shut you up." Lily said as she kept up with his easy pace.

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me?" James asked looking straight ahead.

"No." Lily said simply, wondering why he even asked.

James laughed a little before smiling and becoming unusually quiet.

"Why are you smiling?" Lily asked confused.

"Because you didn't call me a name." James said his smile getting bigger with every word.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't thinking it." Lily said walking, her face calm.

"You still didn't say it and that has to count for something." James said as they neared the staircase to the common room.

A long silence passed between them as they climbed the stairs to their common room. They were both in a bit of shock from the day's activities and were worried about their friends. James was getting bored with the silence so he decided to break it "If you could wish for one thing what would it be?"

"For… oh my god." Lily said stopping dead in her tracts, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. "Kat, Sirius wake the hell up."

Kat was sprawled out over Sirius with her head on his chest, while Sirius had an arm wrapped around her side and was snoring loudly. "If we don't get them up soon McGonagall is going to be pissed, not to mention the first years are coming." James said looking from Lily to Sirius and Kat.

"Why don't we just wake them up?" Lily asked, her eyebrows scrunching up.

"Because you don't just wake up Sirius." James said "McGonagall!"

"What?" Lily asked perplexed by his sudden outburst.

"McGonagall is coming turn around!" he said looking over her shoulder.

"Potter you better come up with a fricken plan before I…" Lily started.

"Distract her!" he said through gritted teeth.

"How?" Lily asked perplexed.

"Talk about tampons or something. I don't know." He said pushing her toward McGonagall.

Lily walked towards the staircase with thoughts running through her mind. She had no clue how to lie to McGonagall of all people and had no time to plan. "Professor, how are you doing this evening?"

"Ms. Evans have you seen Mr. Black and Ms. Bellsum? I've been waiting and they have yet to show up." McGonagall said with a scowl on her face.

"Why no professor, but if I find them I will give them the message." Lily said trying to shoo the professor away.

"Well I think I want to make sure their not in that common room. I know Sirius Black and he… Mr. Potter what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked?

"I was walking with Lily to see if anything needed some fixing before the first years come. I was just in the common room." James said looking innocent. Lily couldn't believe he could actually lie like this.

"And were Mr. Black and Ms. Bellsum there?" McGonagall asked with he eyebrows raised.

"If I am correct they are trying to scrub the food from themselves. Sirius said that the pumpkin juice wouldn't rinse out of his hair." James said yawning. The boy could lie.

"Tell them when they are done to come to my office immediately is that clear?" McGonagall asked with a disconcerting look on her face.

"Will do." James said before watching the professor walk down to her office.

"Come on we have to hurry before she comes again." James said pulling Lily back to the portraight.

"What? You didn't wake them?" Lily asked ready to hit James.

"No I hid them." James said walking a bit faster than Lily.

"How in the hell did you cover them up?" Lily said confused at James' eager attitude. "And why are you so excited to show me?"

"Because I need to show you something." He said before reaching down and grabbing where Sirius and Kat were. Lily stared wide eyed as James tore the liquid looking fabric from two sleeping forms.

"You own a… invisibility cloak?" Lily asked her mouth hanging open.

"Yes… are you okay?" James asked pulling her to his side.

"How? James, do you know how rare these are? Is this how you get away with it all?" She asked holding on to James for support.

"Yes my Lily it's how I rarely get caught." James said enjoying the feeling of her holding onto him. They stood there staring at each other for a while both holding on to the cloak.

Sirius chose to wake up at that moment and looked up at the pair with a grin. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." James said before watching Lily turn away from him. "You better get cleaned up and get to her office though, she looked pissed."

"She's the one who forgot to give me the password." Sirius yawned and stood up. "What about Bellsum?"

"I will take care of her." Lily said simply now standing farther from James.

Sirius looked at the pair with his eyebrows raised before walking through the portrait hole to the showers.

"You better get going with Kt the first years will be here any minute." James said looking down at the floor. Before he could do anything else a string of water came out of Lily's wand and onto Kat.

"Bloody hell, what do you want?" Kat mumbled shaking the water off of herself.

"Kat, James and I hid you but McGonagall is waiting. You better hit the showers and get to her office. Now." Lily said shaking her best friend.

"Oh crap! I am so sorry you guys… where is Sirius? Did that asshole leave me here to get caught?" Kat fumed as she stood up with Lily's help.

"No he didn't leave you. I chased him off before you left so you wouldn't bite his head off." James said laughing and giving Kat a hug.

Kat gave Lily a hug also for her help before disappearing up to her dorm. "Tell Lisi and Paige not to worry, I'm fine."

"I will." Lily said softly watching her best friend walk out of her vision. She stood there with James listening to the volume of the chatter rise as the first years got closer.

"Lily" she heard her name being called softly by the person next to her.

"Hmm?" she asked looking up into his hazel eyes."

"What was your answer to my question?" James asked boring holes into Lily's eyes with his own.

"I changed my mind." Lily said putting one foot through the passage.

"What's that answer?" he asked as he watched Lily climb into the common room.

"That, James Potter, is something you're going to have to figure out for yourself." Lily said as she walked across the common room to her dorm, leaving a pleasantly surprised James in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4: I Can Love You

**Again Sorry this chapter took so long!!! I am a busy bee with school! This chapter is serious like the one before it because I had to get Snape into the story and Remus' furry little problem… the next chapter I will introduce a new character named Bret Tonic and James and Sirius sing a song about her and Bellatrix. Thanks for being patient with me! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

**SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS**

"Good morning sunshine!" Sirius bellowed in Kat's ear.

"Shut up idiot." Kat said taking small bites of her toast.

"Oh are we a little hostile?" Sirius asked in a baby voice as he bent over to put his face by Kat's. "Here I thought that you would be looking forward to our quality time together."

"You think sitting in detention for hours organizing detention cards in Filch's office is quality time?" Kat said her voice a harsh whisper.

"Sirius I would leave her alone. Peter accidently spilled juice on her skirt this morning." James said shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"And?..." Sirius asked sitting down next to Kat.

"Remus had to bring him to the nurse." James said laughing.

"He shouldn't have spilled anything on me." Kat said lifting her head up and yawning. "Where are Paige and Lisi?"

"Right here." Two voices said from behind her.

"Someone took too long in the shower." Lisi said elbowing Paige in the side. "I swear she took two hours, we were up at six."

"What were you doing in the shower that long?" James asked looking up at the pair who sat next to him.

"I was using my vibrator and screaming your name." Paige said swallowing the orange juice in her glass.

"That was a little too much information." Remus said sitting next to Lily as he threw his bag to the side.

The sound of flapping and a rush of air flew over the great hall as owls screeched onto peoples tables. "Mail's here." Sirius said yawning.

A very young tawny owl dropped on Kat's shoulder and nudging her cheek softly before dropping a Dailey prophet and package on her lap. "Good girl, I'll come see you tomorrow."

"When in the hell did you get an owl?" Sirius asked Kat who was opening her paper.

"It was a gift from my parents on making it to my seventh year." Kat said not looking up. "You guys this is bad news… death eaters are trying to find out and recruit werewolves."

Remus spit out the pumpkin juice in his mouth and started coughing and chocking. Kat watched as Sirius and James turned pale and grabbed their friend by the shoulders before patting his back and standing him up. "We will see you in class we forgot something that is very important." Sirius said his tone grave.

"But schedules haven't been handed out yet, you'll miss your classes!" Lily said looking up with worry.

"Here, call my name into this mirror and I will answer you. Tell me what our classes are." James said handing Lily a silver framed mirror.

"How am I going to get your schedule?" Lily asked as the boys started walking away.

"Lie to McGonagall or do something… this is important you have to help us." Sirius said looking into Kat's eyes.

"We'll do it." She said before watching them leave and turning back to her paper. She knew what was going on the minute Remus had turned pale.

She and Lily had noticed Remus missing days of school and how he got very antsy and sick looking in their second year so they investigated. They had watched him come back with horrible slashes and bruises and went to the library night after night coming up with nothing… until Kat was on her way to the kitchens and passed the infirmary to see Remus on a bed, bloodied and battered. They said he transformed last night and she knew.

"I should have never said…" Kat started looking guilty.

"Kat you forgot. It's not your fault." Lily said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Forgot what?" Paige asked before taking another sip of her juice. She had been looking at the door every minute to see what was wrong.

"I think the boys should break it to you guys." Kat said leaning her head in her hands.

"What is there to explain? What is wrong with Remus?" Paige said desperately.

She and Lisi looked at each other helplessly as Kat played with the package in her hands.

"I can't say… only the boys can." She said looking torn.

"We're your best friends Kat, I just want to know why. Lily can't you tell me?" Paige said looking like she was on the edge of anger and a breakdown.

"It's not my secret to tell." Lily said looking at Paige.

"Then how do you know?" Paige said standing up and stomping her foot.

"We found out by mistake. Listen we will have a meeting with the boys for them to tell you." Kat said trying to cut a deal with an outraged Paige.

"How in the hell will they agree if my two best friends can't tell me damn it!" Paige said throwing the Dailey Prophet in a platter of eggs causing them to spill on people around them.

"Paige sit down! Why in the hell are you so mad?" Lisi asked trying to get her friend to sit down.

"Because… I'm scared and I feel helpless." Paige said feeling tears sting her eyes. "And then my own best friends can't even tell me anything anymore… I'm so scared."

"We all are Paige." Lily said.

"And seeing Remus like that and not knowing what was wrong… it scares me more. He is so strong and then he just…" Paige said losing her voice.

Lisi looked over to see Marley McCannon and her army of marauder worshipers staring at them with smirks on their faces; happy that the marauders ran away from them. "What in the fuck are you staring for McCannon, did we grow a fricken third eye. That's right go away go far, far away you hoe." She screamed as Marley left and ran with her groupies out the great hall entrance.

"I think that the boys and us need to talk." Kat said summoning their schedules from the pile in McGonagall's arms. "Here, take them." She said leaving the rest of the schedules on the table. She knew what she had to do as she saw tears running down Paige's face.

"Lily can I see that mirror?" She asked quietly grabbing her bags.

"Sure…" Lily said handing Kat the mirror. "Where are you going?"

"To find the boys." Kat said looking at Lily.

"You're going to miss class!" Lily whispered screamed at Kat.

"Then you better come up with a good excuse for me." Kat said before running out of the Great Hall.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"JAMES! JAMES! DAMN IT JAMES IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME!" Kat yelled into the mirror. She needed a place to stay and talk to James and went to find the room of requirement.

"Why in the hell do you have the mirror?" James whispered angrily his face scrunched up with stress.

"Because we need to talk. Lily and I know that Remus is a werewolf and we could give a crap but that little incident you pulled scared the shit out of Paige and Lisi. Paige pretty much busted into tears.

"How in the hell do you know?" he asked his anger fading into surprise.

"Me and Lily are smart girls and noticed a pattern… not to mention I saw him one night in the infirmary. Is he going to be okay?" Kat asked watching James face for anger.

"You're in the room of requirement… we'll be there in a minute." James said before his face came out of view.

"How do you know where I'm at?" Kat asked before Sirius' face appeared where James' had been.

"Kat are you okay?" He asked worry sketched on his face.

"I am fine. Is Remus…?" Kat asked.

"He's better but I think once we get him to where you are he will be better." Sirius said before coming in through the door in front of Kat.

"AHHHHH!" Kat screamed not knowing who it was at first.

"A little scared Bellsum?" Sirius asked smiling with Remus leaning on him.

"You fucking idiot I thought you were a teacher or something... you could have warned me you know." She said her breathing fast from screaming.

"But that would take away the fun of scaring you." Sirius said letting go of Remus and making sure he was in an armchair.

"You know…" Remus said in a low voice. "And you didn't say anything. Weren't you scared of me?"

"Nope. Lily and I figured you weren't dangerous to anyone if Dumbledore trusted you and your too sweet to hate. I don't think you have it in you to be a cold blooded killer." Kat said kneeling next to him and taking his hand.

"Do the rest… know." He asked quietly still not looking up.

"No, we thought that you should be the one to decide if they knew or not. But if you decide not to tell them than you are going to have to come up with a pretty good excuse. Paige looked like she was about to overflow when I left." She said standing up.

"Why have you kept the secret… you hate us…" He said looking into her eyes.

"Remus it's not our secret to tell and we don't hate you just your idiotic friends." Kat said hugging the pale and muscular boy.

"I need to decide… how will they react?" Remus asked more himself than anyone else.

"That's why I skipped class to talk to you. My girls are my first priority, I love them and we need each other, but they are scared. " Kat said looking at each boy.

"And…" Sirius said looking at Kat.

"They feel vulnerable… like they need someone to protect them and then you guys came along because of an idiotic bet. And with all of this Voldemort crap and Death Eater crap being throwing around can you blame us for being scared." Kat said her voice cracking.

"If we say that we will… I get free rein over Lily?" James asked his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Under her rule of course." Kat said smirking a little. "But if we are together than their can't be any secrets. We need to trust each other to feel safe. We will tell you about us if you tell us about yourselves." Kat said going back to her stern voice.

"I agree." Remus said weakly. "We have to tell them."

"What?" James and Sirius said exasperated.

"Mate we have a hell of a lot more to lose than they do if we spill out secrets around the campfire…" Sirius started his eyes wide.

"We need them… all of them and I think you need us right?" He asked Kat.

"We do." Kat said sternly.

"Then we need to be open to them. Remember what Dumbledore said at the feast. We need to protect them and they need to protect us. We need each other. They are our bond." Remus said to his to friends.

"You're right…" James said quietly. "I'll go tell Peter." He walked out the door in a rush.

"Tonight be here for seven with your girls." Sirius said with a rough tone to his voice, Kat had never seen him so serious. He lived up to his name well.

Kat started to walk out the door when she heard a voice behind her. "And I will protect you Kat… even if it is only to see you with your clothes off." Kat smiled and walked out the door.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"What in the hell happened back there? You missed two frickin periods and lunch!" Lily said as Kat sat next to her in their two person desk.

"Double potions with the Slytherins." Paige whispered behind her as a flash of black and green robes sat on the other side of the room.

"Great, first double potions on a Monday and then we have to have it with blood sucking snakes." Lisi said banging her head on the table.

Kat laughed at her friends freak out moment when she felt something prick her face. "I bet I can make you laugh like that, Bellsum."

"Sirius I swear I am going to beat the shit out of you if you don't stop sneaking up on me." Kat whispered to Sirius who was getting a little too close to her face for her liking.

"I want to see you try." He said blowing on the back of her neck.

"Sirius I swear I'll kick your ass." Kat said through gritted teeth.

"What Bellsum are you afraid of getting turned on." Sirius growled before putting his hands on her shoulders. Kat could here Peter's snickers as usual; he always worshiped anything Sirius or James did.

"The day you turn me on is the day hell freezes over." Kat said grabbing Sirius' hands and pulling them off her shoulders.

"If that is the case then hell is a cold place." He grinned as Kat turned around to face him.

"Black what are you insinuating?" She asked leaning on the boys' desk.

"That my mere presence makes your body do unusual things." Sirius said putting on a serious face even though James and Peter were in hysterics around him.

"If you mean dry heaving then yes my body does very unusual things." Kat snorted before pulling a piece of parchment from her bag.

"Denying these feelings can make them unbearable Kat. When you finally decide to let them out though, I will be there with whipped cream." Sirius said finally cracking a smile through his attempts to stay serious.

"Whipped cream?" Lily asked wide eyed at Sirius.

"If you feel jealous of Kat's treatment Evans, I can always offer you my services." James said winking at Lily who was scowling at him.

"Good afternoon class! Welcome to seventh year potions!" Professor Slughorn said as he walked in through the dungeon doors and walking up the hallway to his messy desk. "Today we will be making a calming draught; there is a list of ingredients on each door of the two ingredient closets. You have till the end of class to finish but since this is the beginning of the school year I will let some of you slide. Although I do believe some of us will do just fine." Slughorn said beaming at Lily, his prized student.

Kat and Lily went to the back of the room to get their cauldrons before heading to the closets to get their ingredients. "Lil's this closet ran out of toad's eyes." Kat said coming out of the closet with jars of ingredients for their potion.

"I'll go get some from the other closet. Go set up our cauldrons and make sure Potter and Black don't do anything stupid." She said before walking to the closet on the other side of the room. She looked at the various jars before spotting the one she needed. She grabbed it and turned around only to run into a cold lanky arm.

"Lily, can we talk?" A familiar voice said in a strained tone.

"There is nothing to talk about Severus, go back to your potion." Lily said harshly trying to escape through the door way which he closed with rapt attention.

"I saw you talking to Potter." Snape spit James' name out like it was a poison.

"When did that become a sin? I swear Snape if you don't let me out." Lily warned her eyes cold.

"He is horrible Lily… listen I can do more for you than he can. I can love you… I do." He said looking into her deep green eyes.

"If you truly loved me then you would have done what I asked of you a year ago. Unfortunately we both learned that Voldemort was more important than the friendship we had." Lily said before watching the door of the closet slam open; Kat, Sirius and James behind it.

"Please tell me Snivellus was that little speech supposed to make her run to you, forgive you and then have your little slimy children." James said his wand at Snape's neck.

"At least my children would be worth having Potter, your kid would be a rich know it all chasing skirts. I guess his father would fix all his problems and let him have free reign." Snape said venomously into James face.

"You seem to think Lily would want to have your children." Sirius barked out a laugh at the thought of Lily having Snape's children.

"She would rather have my children than yours any day." Snape said to the two boys. He watched as Kat hugged Lily who had her arms crossed over her chest and looking at him with hate. He could feel his heart breaking with every second of her heated glare.

"Sorry to break it to you Snape but I've known Lily for a long time and she has never wanted to have more than a friendship with you… she doesn't even want that anymore." Kat spat out at him before leading Lily back to their table.

"Leave her the hell alone Snivellus, she isn't interested in what you have to offer." James said turning around after Sirius before stopping and looking at Snape. "She's mine now… touch what belongs to me and I will kick your ass, don't think I won't." James said before turning away and heading back to his and Sirius' table.

Snape watched as Kat made Lily laugh and smile as the chopped up roots. He loved that smile, adored it from the first time he saw her when they were just kids. He watched on motionlessly as James walked up a kneeled next to her and whispered something in her ear. Lily glared at him before smiling a little at his face and slapping him playfully on the back of the head. Snape knew what was coming before Lily did, he knew that she would fall for Potter if he didn't intervene. He loved Lily more than James ever could and would never let anyone harm her. In his mind Potter would give her up as soon as he had his fun. Lily Evans would never fall for James Potter not while he was around to stop it. With a glare at Potter Snape turned around to walk back to his table where Lucious Malfoy was telling them about the dark mark on his arm. The same mark that made Lily stop loving Snape. The same mark that caused Lily Evans to hate him.


	5. Chapter 5 : I'm Pregnant?

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the time to take me to write this!!!!!!!!! Between school, choir, and a certain problems with my friends I have taken way too much time to update I promise that I will never be this late again so don't expect this to happen again. **

**The song that James and Sirius sing to Bellatrix and Bret was written by my incredibly brilliant writer and best friend Brittanie who without I would not have half of my funny inspiration. Also I really want some feed back on how you guys fell about the story so PLEASE REVIEW because I would like to know what bothers you and what dosen't because I write for you guys!!! God Bless and have a happy turkey Day!!!**

**-KT**

**SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS**

"Tell me Bellsum do you always come to things late or is it just me that has that effect on you." Sirius asked as he watched the four girls walk into the room.

"Tell me Black are you always this much of an asshole to everyone or do I just spark an interest in you." Kat shot back before sitting on the floor in between Paige and Lisi.

"Bellsum will you have my baby?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to her.

"Sure as soon as the meetings done." Kat barked out waiting for James to start.

"So I guess the two of you have been wondering what happened this morning…" Remus said looking at Paige and Lisi.

Kat listened as Remus explained why they were here and everything before telling them about his furry little secret. He started to explain how he became a werewolf when Kat felt something feathery on her leg. She looked down to see a piece of parchment with neat script writing on her knee that read:

_What will we name him? –Sirius (The father of your child.)_

Kat laughed at the note before putting down a response.

_Who says it's a he? I think that it's a she! – Kat (Your baby Mama)_

She heard Sirius suppress a laugh before scribbling on the paper.

_There is no way in hell that the baby I create will be a girl… my little swimmers are not girly! – Sirius (Who does not have girly sperm)_

Kat found herself shaking she was trying so hard not to laugh before writing her response to him.

_Actually I could name a couple things that are girly about you, sperm included. – Kat (Who is positive Sirius has girly sperm)_

_Oh yeah well I think you are manly in more ways than one – Sirius (who thinks Kat is manly)_

_Are you saying that you would shag a man? – Kat (Who now thinks Sirius is gay)_

_I would not shag a man!!! I am so not gay!!! – Sirius (who does not shag men!!!)_

_But you called me a man and said you would shag me – Kat (Who knows Sirius' dirty little secret)_

_I would never call you a man! – Sirius (who does not think Kat is a man)_

_Whatever you say Black… What baby name do you like? – Kat (who is not sure if Sirius is a man)_

_I like the name Jacob… Jacob Black – Sirius (who is a man and will prove it to you in a broom cupboard)_

_Our baby is a girl!!! G-I-R-L… GIRL! GIRL!! GIRL!!! – Kat (who thinks she is better in a broom cupboard than Sirius)_

_I am not breeding another you… I could be shunned from society for doing a thing like that! – Sirius (who challenges you to a broom cupboard snog session for one hour)_

_Just give me a fricken girls name already! – Kat (who accepts that challenge)_

_Fine I like the name Beatrice for a girl… - Sirius (who will challenge you on Friday after detention)_

_Beatrice it is… I hope she looks like me though. - Kat (who asks Mr. Black to prepare himself because when she is done with him he will worship the ground she walks on)_

_Can she at least have my eyes? I mean I am the child's father. – Sirius (who is going to have you in that cupboard begging for more when he is done)_

_Fine she has to have one flaw… no one can be perfect – Kat (who rocks Sirius Black's socks)_

"And that concludes our meeting. Any questions?" James asked yawning and standing up.

"Can we find a place other than the room of requirement to have our meetings…? I hate it in here." Paige said pulling up Lisi.

"We have found every nook and cranny in Hogwarts; this is the most secretive place for us." Remus said leaning on the wall.

"Actually there is one place that's not on your little map that we… discovered." Kat said tucking the note in her robes.

"WHAT?" All four boys yelled at the same time.

"Show us… now!" James and Sirius yelled.

"Let us clean it up first and put some blocking charms on it and then we will show you where it is the next time we have a meeting… about two weeks from today." Kat said before turning away with her friends and walking out the door to the common rooms.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

The next day had been a stressful one to say the least. The girls had gone through seven straight classes of notes, charm casting, and potion making to last them a lifetime… not to mention they did it all with the marauders who were now following them out to the grounds.

"We have spent the entire day with you. Do you really have to follow us on our only brake period?" Kat fumed sitting underneath the tree closest to the lake.

"Yes actually. We have something to give you." James said before loosening his tie with his fingers.

The four girls watched as Sirius pulled out a gold and red box out of his pocket and handed it to James.

"If you are planning on proposing to me, Potter, then I swear I will shove that ring up your ever loving ass." Lily said pulling out her book and leaning against the tree.

James didn't do anything but smile at his best friend before opening the box and revealing four different colored bracelets with the word marauder printed in them in gold.

"What are those for?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows at the bracelet James had latched onto her wrist.

"Just a little something to show how much we appreciate your decision." Sirius said before pulling out a bracelet the same color of his eyes.

"Black if you think you are going to put that on me…" Kat said before getting tackled by James and Peter. She could feel Sirius pulling her wrist and snapping on the bracelet before muttering something.

James and Peter got off of her and she could practically hear the laughter Sirius was trying to hold in. "Black, it's really a shame that you went to all that trouble to put that bracelet on me when I can just take it off… WHY IN THE HELL WON'T IT COME OFF?" Kat yelled at Sirius who was in full force laughter.

"I put a permanent sticking charm on it. The one my mum used to keep her portrait connected to the house." Sirius said laughing in between his words.

"WHAT?! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS COULD DO TO ME? I WILL ALWAYS HAVE YOU," Kat pointed into his chest, her face red from anger. "ON ME!"

Kat had heard as well as most of the wizarding world that Walburga Black of the sticking charm put on her own portrait. People from all over the world had tried to find a spell that would reverse the effects but had found nothing. She should have known that Sirius would pull this kind of crap.

"I SWEAR THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!" Kat screamed before jumping on Sirius.

Sirius who had been laughing with James fell to the ground with Kat on top of him, trying to block her punches.

"Look Bret, it's my cousin, the mudblood lover." Kat heard a pointed voice say. She looked up to see Bellatrix Black and Bret Tonic standing over them. She felt Sirius starting to get up and leapt off of him before watching as him and James walked up to the two girls.

"Bitches and hoes, bitches and hoes everywhere I go I see bitches and hoes." They sang looking down at the two girls with smiles.

"James, why is it everywhere we go we see bitches and hoes?" Sirius asked James who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know but everywhere we go we see…" James said back to Sirius.

"Bitches and hoes." They said simultaneously smiling at the two girls who were now red from anger.

Kat couldn't hold in her laughter at the two girls shocked faces.

"You think that's funny, mudblood?" Bret asked with a hiss.

"No actually… it was hilarious." Kat said before laughing harder with her friends. She could see that Remus, who was trying hard not to laugh, was grinning and shaking from lack of air.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Bellatrix asked pointing her wand at Kat's neck with a sudden viciousness.

Kat could see James and Sirius coming closer, the smiles whipped clean off their faces. "Actually I believe I am now a Black." Kat said noticing the name Sirius Black imprinted into the little bracelet. She smiled up at Bellatrix who was about a foot taller than her and raised her wrist to show her.

"What in the hell is _that_, Sirius? You think your mother would like it if she knew about the Black name being on filth? Are you stupid enough to believe that the Black name and household mean nothing?" Bellatrix said in a low voice before snapping her fingers. When nothing happened she snapped them again an agitated look on her sharp features. "Why in the hell isn't it coming off?" she asked Kat through clenched teeth.

"Because, fortunately for me your lovely cousin put a sticking charm on it… the one his mother used." Kat said. She couldn't help but smile at the look on the two Slytherins' faces, who were looking at the bracelet with sudden disgust.

"Meet your new cousin." Sirius asked before smiling at Peter who was giggling at his friends' joke. "We are thinking about a December wedding… I don't know though I kind of like spring."

"Sirius baby, why don't you tell them about the addition to our family?" Kat said playing along with Sirius. She would have usually scoffed at the idea of her joking alongside Sirius Black, much less pretending to have his baby, but she wouldn't pass up the chance to irritate Slytherins.

"WHAT?" Bellatrix and Bret asked their mouths hanging open in sudden shock that they would say something like this.

"Her name is Beatrice… although thanks for guessing." Sirius grinned before putting an arm around Kat. They could hear people coming closer and whispering, making a circle around the group.

"Me and Lily are the godparents." James smiled before kissing Lily on the cheek. Lily who looked liked she wanted to smack James across the face suddenly laughed and hugged his chest.

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY? WAIT TILL I TELL YOUR MOTHER!" Bellatrix exclaimed she was holding onto Bret's arm for support as she heard various amounts of laughter by the crowd surrounding her.

"What? We're sending out announcements as soon as we get married." Sirius said feigning innocence. The look he gave his cousins made Kat and her group of friends giggle.

Before Bellatrix could respond a girl in hot pink with wavy brown hair and glasses ran in between her and Bret making them tumble to the ground. "I KNEW IT! I SWEAR THE MINUTE I SAW YOU TRYING TO GET MY MAN THAT YOU WOULD TRY TO GET KNOCKED UP SO YOU COULD KEEP HIM TO YOURSELF." She screamed at Kat her wand poking her in the chest. She changed directions to see Sirius who was looking at her like she grew two heads. "Sirius, please, I promise I could be a better wife then her. Let me have your baby."

"Who are you?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows at the girl.

"I'm your future wife and mother of your children. Unlike that slut I won't use you." She said glaring at Kat who was giving the girl a death glare.

Sirius looked at the girl and then at Kat who was trying to conceal a smile. "Does this look like she's using me?" Sirius asked before grabbing Kat and smiling wickedly. He leaned down quickly and kissed Kat with full force, shoving his tongue in her small mouth.

Kat, aggravated with Sirius' act, bit his tongue which was trying to push its way down her throat with every painful second.

"Ow, what in the hell was that for?" Sirius said jumping back from Kat.

"Me and the girls have to get going… we want to clean up our play house." Kat laughed before grabbing her books and heading into the castle.

"Kat, no, please don't leave me! I love you." Sirius fake sobbed as he watched the four girls laugh their way through the castle doors, each with a bracelet.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"I can't believe he would pull shit like that." Lisi asked sitting in an overstuffed armchair they had stolen from a utility room they saw on the marauders map.

The girls had spent the entire afternoon setting up the large room behind the painting of five ballerinas on the third floor. Kat had found this place in her second year when she accidently tapped the painting with her wand to see a door way that revealed a room bigger than the Gryffindor common room. They had occasionally used it but had never found it important; until now.

"Does it really surprise you?" Paige laughed sitting on the floor next to Lisi's chair. "I mean he tries to kiss Kat all the time."

"Not that you idiot, I was talking about the bracelet." Lisi said hitting Paige over the head with her book.

"Oh, well in that case I agree. Do you know the gossip that is going to start?" Paige said looking at Kat her eyes wide with warning.

"He permanently glued his name to my wrist and all you can think about is the gossip?" Kat said disbelieving, achieving a laugh from Lily.

"Well it's not like you don't love him." Lily said laughing a little harder at the look on Kat's face.

"I DO NOT LOVE NOR WILL I EVER LOVE SIRIUS BLACK!" Kat yelled throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Denial." The other three girls said in unison.

"Well, I think Lily is secretly in love with James." Kat said in an agitated voice.

"Don't go there." Lily said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I got a couple ideas where Black could go." Kat mumbled under her breath achieving a laugh from her friends.

"Then explain to me what he is then." Lily said defiantly, she was not letting this subject go.

"We're trusted rivals that just…" Kat said trailing off.

"Snog on a normal basis." Paige and Lisi giggled ignoring the death glare sent from Kat.

"No! It just so happens that we get into weird predicaments." Kat said sitting in the arm chair next to Lisi's arm chair.

"That keeps on happening on a normal basis." Lily said looking into her best friends eyes.

"We better get going before we get detention." Paige said collecting her books and waiting for the girls to follow.

"Oh crap, I have to do patrols with James." Lily said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Kat wait for a second." Lily said watching Paige and Lisi walk out of the door way. "If you ever decide you do love him though… I understand."

"Feel the same way about someone else, Lily?" Kat asked before walking out the door behind Paige and Lisi, leaving a serious looking Lily in the room. Because one thing Kat didn't know is that her friend did in fact know how she felt.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Good morning sunshines!" Kat chirped to her three friends who were eating toast.

"Somebody's in a good mood this morning." Paige said reading her daily prophet.

"That's because she got some last night." Sirius said coming behind Kat and sitting down next to her.

"Keep on thinking that Black." Kat said picking up her paper and taking a sip of her juice.

The group stayed quiet minus the random outbursts from James and Sirius and the sounds of crunching toast. Until Sirius's fan girls attacked Kat. Oh, joy!

"What in the hell are you doing?" Kat screamed trying to shoo away the newspaper that she was being hit with.

"You slut! How could you take him from me? He is mine, I claimed him first. I swear you're going to pay." The blonde screamed at Kat who looked agitated.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS, FAN GIRLS ATTACK KAT WEEK? BECAUSE IT AIN'T FUNNY!!!" Kat screamed standing up. "SO WILL YOU PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT IN THE HELL I'M DOING SO YOU CAN GO ON YOUR BITCHY LITTLE DAY?!"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH SIRIUS BLACK'S BABY." The four girls screamed in unison.

"AND DO YOU KNOW WHY I DID THAT?" Kat yelled at the four girls while picking up her books?"

"No, why?" A snooty girl asked with distaste.

"JUST TO PISS YOU OFF." Kat screamed storming out of the great. She could hear her three friends racing behind her and the marauders in a round of loud laughter. Fortunately for her their goofy laughs made her grin despite of the girls and that damned newspaper.

**SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: Liar

**Hey guys!!! I told you that I would have the second one up shortly and here it is! This one is way more serious than any other chapter I have done before but I had to do it to get the whole love thing going. Thanks for all the great reviews I really appreciate them! REVIEW!!!**

**SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS**

"Kat, I need your help." James yelled from across the grounds watching as Kat and the girls dipped their feet in the water.

"What?" The three girls asked in unison not looking up at the raven haired boy.

"We need to schedule tryouts for Quidditch in a week and I have no idea how to write out the dates." James said stopping at the lakes edge to dip his hand in the water and grab Lily's foot.

"Potter I swear if you push me off this log there will be hell to pay." Lily growled at him aggravated from potions.

"Potter, why don't you ask your co captain to help you with that?" Kat asked lazily dragging her feet through the muddy water.

"I am." James said with a smirk on his face.

"What about Sirius?" Kat asked skeptically looking in James' eyes for silent laughter.

"We decided, together, that you should be the one to be co captain." James said still holding Lily's foot and leaning against the log.

"Are you kidding? Oh my God thank you!" Kat yelped as she jumped on James, causing him to lose his balance. The four girls and James flew into the water along with the log with a resounding splash.

"KAT!" Lily screamed as she jumped onto James who was holding her around the waist.

"Sorry, I guess I got just a little excited. Where's Lisi?" Kat asked as she turned to Paige.

"I don't know she just fell in." Paige said looking into Kat's eyes with worry.

"RAHHHHHHHH!" Something jumped out of the water with a big splash making Lily tighten her death grip on James before screaming.

Lisi broke into a fit of laughter at Lily's reaction to her joke as she went to sit on the shore. "Is Lily afraid of a little water?"

"With good reason! I almost drowned when I was little." Lily said shivering into James wet shirt. "I have never been able to swim again."

"Do you want to?" Paige asked ringing her hair out on the dry grass.

"Yeah, but there was never anyone to teach me." Lily said as she held on tight to James.

"I can teach you." He said starting to walk through the murky water.

"If I knew for sure that you wouldn't hit on me than I would take that offer." Lily laughed as she jumped off of James and onto the warm earth.

"What if I say I promise not to do that?" James said giving Lily a sad face that closely resembled his best friend's.

"James I will be in a bathing suit with you in water; is it possible for you to not to hit on me?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows beneath her matted wet hair.

"Give me a chance and if I do break the promise than I will stop giving you lessons." James said looking into her green eyes earnestly.

"Fine, I will meet you here tomorrow at three." Lily said grabbing her shoes off the ground.

"I will be here." James grinned before kissing Lily on the cheek and running back into the forbidden forest.

"What do you think their doing in there?" Paige asked.

"Don't you mean him because I only saw James run in there?" Lisi said hooking her arm with her best friend's.

"Wherever there's one marauder there's the rest of them." Lily said looking into the thick brush as if something would pop out of it.

They stood there watching the forest sway in the breeze until Kat started running towards it.

"Kat, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Lily yelled at her friend who was now at the forest's edge.

"Seeing what the boys are up to." Kat said before darting into the forest. Lily rolled her eyes worriedly before running behind her best friend. She could hear two other sets of footsteps running behind her and realized Paige and Lisi had joined the chase.

Kat took deep breaths as she ran into an opening where the sun came through the trees and a breeze swept through, cooling the temperature off a bit. She looked around at the amazingly tall trees as she heard her friends come to a stop behind her.

"What in the hell are you thinking? We could get expelled for this." Lily panted trying to catch her breath.

"Then why did you come?" Kat asked with a snort. Leave it to her best friend to bring up school when they had come outside to forget it.

"Someone had to come save your ass if something eats you." Lily laughed letting her chest length red hair dry out in the afternoon sun.

"This place is beautiful." Paige said in awe. She was looking up at the towering trees with all of their beautiful flowers.

"I know, I saw it on the marauders map." Kat said letting her hair fall down to her waist as she pulled out her wet ponytail.

"You weren't even paying attention that night." Lisi said indifferently as she laid on the soft grass and was shortly followed by the other three.

"I stole it from Sirius' pocket in History of Magic. He fell asleep so I thought I might explore." Kat said yawning.

"Does Sirius know you… explored?" Paige asked as she closed her eyes.

"Of course not." Kat said as she drifted off to sleep, along with her three best friends.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

Lily opened her eyes when she heard a huge crash in the distance and then a green flash of light. Everything had gotten dark and all that had shown now was the moon and the stars that glared at them through the dark night sky. Lily looked around skeptically before sitting up and looking around. This was not good, not good at all.

"Kat, wake up!" Lily cried as another crack hit through the air and scaring her. She could see red flashes through the night sky while cracks of spells escaped their wands. She could feel tears sting her eyes from fear as she shook her best friend with anxiousness. Another loud crack went through the air wakening the other three girls who had wide eyes.

"What time is it?" Kat asked Lily looking at her best friend. "And what is that noise."

"It's nine thirty and that noise is spells." Lily said chocking on her last words.

"Spells for what?" Paige asked in a small, frightened voice as Lisi pulled her up.

"I don't know I woke up and all I could see were these red and green lights and cracks, I tried to wake you guys but the noise did it before I could."

"We are going to be knee deep in shit." Lisi said pulling on her shoes. She watched as the other girls did the same.

Another crack ran through the sky with a red light, scaring the four girls who stopped to look at the sky.

"Forget getting in trouble, we need to get out of here." Kat yelled tugging on her friends' arms.

"What in the hell are you talking about? You're not worried about getting expelled?" Paige asked her friend, eyes brimming with tears.

"Those cracks aren't just any spells." Kat said seriously looking at the three girls earnestly.

"What are they?" Lisi asked trying to keep her control intact.

"Dark spells. That is why they are blood red… that's why they are so loud." Lily said grabbing her friends and walking into the bush.

"How do you know?" Lisi asked her two friends while tying up her hair.

"I saw Avery…" Kat said looking at her friend with dark eyes.

"But Dumbledore…" Paige said looking at her friends desperately.

"Dumbledore ain't here, so right about now all we have is us." Kat yelled over a particularly loud crash that lit up the sky a striking green.

"Someone is fighting back…" Kat trailed off looking into the night sky.

"How do you know?" Paige squeaked her tears streaking her porcelain skin.

"Green is defensive spells." Lily said simply, looking up at the night sky.

"Who do you think is fighting?" Lisi asked, bringing Lily from her thoughts.

Lily stopped mid step before turning a pale white. "James…"

"What?" Kat asked shaking her friends' shoulders with fear.

"JAMES..." Lily yelled at her best friend. "The marauders were in the forest remember."

"Lily they probably left… I had detention with Sirius, he knew that." Kat yelled as she heard the cracks of spells getting closer.

"NO I HAVE TO FIND HIM… oh my God… Kat?" Lily said picking something up from the ground. "They are here…"

"Who?... Oh my God." Kat said as she took the tattered Marauders map out of Lily's hand. She saw the names James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew on the map along with the names Avery Lossing, Crabbe Goyle, and a few names she had never seen before.

"Look." Lily said pointing at a dot across from James that said Severus Snape.

Kat's face went pale after seeing Sirius' name on the map. "Come on."

"Let's go help our boys." Paige said to the girls turning around.

The four girls ran faster towards the lightning cracks of red and green hopping out of the way of ones in the air. They watched from behind trees at a piece of opening where the men were fighting.

"Sirius…" Kat watched as blood ran down Sirius fore head. She stood there in shock at the sight before her along with her friends, totally speechless. A pile of unconscious bodies lay around the trees, some familiar, as the others continued to fight, their blood drenching their clothes.

They watched as Severus and James came into view, firing spells at one another and expertly dodging. Severus had a nasty looking cut across the length of his neck and James had his shirt of and his chest was battered and bloodied. They watched as the rest of the marauders finished off their opponents with ease before turning to Snape.

"Pay back is a bitch Potter." Snape sneered at James while holding his wand at an angle that was even with James chest.

"She didn't want you." James said seriously. There was no hate in his voice, only dignified truth.

"How in the hell would you know? She didn't talk to you until that dirty little bitch started fucking Black." Snape shot at James, the two of them still circling each other.

James heard Sirius growl but never took his eyes off of his opponent who looked ready to strike at any minute.

"Her name is Kat and Lily wouldn't like that you called her that." James retorted back to the greasy haired boy in front of him who only reached to his nose.

"What in the hell do you care about what she would like? All you will ever care about is having someone to fuck at night and God as my witness I won't let it be my Lily." Snape yelled at James before raising his arm to shoot out a spell.

Kat heard Lily scream and saw a jet of red hair stop in between the two boys before getting hit by the spell. She watched as blood instantly started pooling onto the ground and ran into the opening.

"LILY!" She screamed as she knelt down next to her friend's unconscious body which had long gashes across her face and neck. "LILY PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"She could hear someone throwing up and turned around to see Paige by a tree with Lisi and Remus holding her up. She looked up at James who was holding onto Lily with tears covering his cheeks, she heard more sobbing at the other end of the forest and saw Snape standing still next to a tree.

"RANDIFY." Kat screamed at him and watched as his limp body fell to the ground with a soft thump. She would need to pass him out for proof of what he did, so Dumbledore could punish the right people.

She stood up as she listened to James tell the others about going to the hospital wing but her mind was on something else; Sirius. He had disappeared the minute the fight was over and had not even tried to help her when she knew everyone could see the pain and blood on her face. She had a whole new kind of pain caused by Sirius Black because the one time she needed him there, he wasn't.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Dumbledore boomed as he smashed open the doors to the infirmary looking at the five teens who around a bed. Not one of them looked up but just looked down at Lily's scarred face which had just stopped bleeding.

"IS SOMEONE GOING TO ANSWER ME?" He said to the group a little less roughly.

Kat turned around her face covered in dried blood and tears and simply said. "Snape wanted to hurt James and Lily wouldn't let him." She could feel the hate bubble in her as she thought of what Snape had achieved in doing to her best friend.

"So Mr. Black has told me." Dumbledore said before sitting on the edge of Lily's bed. "He came to me about fifteen minutes ago."

"No one found him then." James said looking at Dumbledore.

"No, he did exactly as you told him Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said before smiling softly at James who went back to staring at Lily. "Mr. Pettigrew ran off as soon as Sirius told me, any clue where he is?"

"No, sir. I would have thought he would be here." James said softly the anger slowly coming out of his voice.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours standing next to Lily until the doors to the infirmary opened and Sirius appeared.

"How is she, mate?" Sirius said before grabbing James' shoulders softly.

"She's going to be fine. How are you?" James asked his best friend he looked to his side to see Kat who was looking at the ground, her face red.

"Sore, but I think I'll make it." Sirius let out a strained laugh. "I was just worried about you all."

"Mr. Black is it taken care of?" Dumbledore asked him. Sirius looked up at the old man looking like he had yet to notice him.

"McGonagall is out there settling it right now." Sirius said, leaning against the bedpost.

"I better go help her then. You all are excused from your classes on Monday; I think you will need more time to recover." Dumbledore said who did not look at Lily but Kat who had silent angry tears running down her face.

Kat looked around her room at her friends who were all in their own little worlds. Remus was holding Paige who was letting out continuing sobs and hiccups and was rocking her back and forth lovingly. Lisi was sitting calmly by the side of Lily's bed looking down at her friend with concerned eyes. Last was James who was holding Lily's hand and telling her it was going to be okay and giving her light kisses on the fore head. Sirius was holding onto James' shoulders and looked down at Lily; he never even looked at Kat.

Kat could feel the sobs rise in her as she thought about how much she needed him to help her pull it together in the forest. She knew that he would never love her like James loved Lily but he could have at least helped her before he had to go to Dumbledore, but instead she was by herself. She had never felt so alone and her best friend wasn't even there to comfort her.

"I have to go." She said softly before getting off of the uncomfortable chair. She could feel the pain shoot up her body and couldn't support herself so she toppled to the ground in a heap thankful for the icy cold of the tile floors that were pressing on her face.

"Kat." Lisi yelled as she went to pick up her friend off the floor.

"Leave me here." Kat said as she started to feel herself slip into a restful sleep.

"Kat are you crazy? You need to get into bed." James said as he left Lily's bed for the first time to help her up. "I should have known this was too much for you."

"She just wants attention. Leave her alone and then she'll stop faking" Sirius said harshly as he grabbed Lily's hand.

"SIRIUS!" James yelled at his best friend. "You know Kat wouldn't do that, not when Lily is hurt."

Kat felt the sting of Sirius as James lifted her up in one fast motion. The sudden movements caused her to heave and she threw up all over the floor and heard everyone scream. She opened her eyes to see blood on the floor before everything went black.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

Kat felt something light on her body and lifted her hand to touch her face. "Where am I?"

"Somebody's finally up?" she heard a light voice ask before laughing.

"Lily, you're up!" Kat squealed before jumping out of her bed to hug her best friend. "Are you okay?"

"I feel great but you know Madam Pomfrey, she wouldn't let me take a toe out of bed." Lily said as Kat walked to her friend's bed.

"When did she come back?" Kat yawned as she laid down next to Lily whose scratches were now just little white marks.

"About five this morning, or at least that's what the boys told me." Lily said as she grabbed Kat's tiny wrist.

"The boys? Where are they?" Kat asked while looking out the window.

"Getting some breakfast. They were so hungry they turned pale so I told them to go eat and then I would be here when you woke up." Lily said as she looked at her best friend with wet eyes.

"How are you?" Kat asked.

"Me? What about you? You're the one who threw up blood and then passed out. The screams from Paige woke me up and I saw the whole thing, I could have sworn you were dying." Lily said squeezing Kat's hand gently.

"You scared me to…" Kat trailed off as she thought of last night's events.

"I did what I had to do and that's all that mattered." Lily said with a strong voice her eyes cloudy with memories. "What happened with you and Sirius?"

"What do you mean?" Kat asked afraid that she had said something in her sleep.

"I remember what Sirius said when you dropped, I was awake by then, and then when we thought you were dying he just stood there… crying." Lily said looking at Paige with curious eyes.

"He had been distant the whole night and wouldn't even look at me and I couldn't take it any more so I tried to leave. I think he just went into shock."Kat said looking up at the ceiling.

"He didn't look like he was in shock. He looked really sad and really pissed all at the same time." Lily said as she gave Kat one of her knowing looks.

"All I know Lils is that when I needed him in the forest when we thought _you_ were dead he wasn't there to help me." Kat said feeling the tears sting her eyes at the memory of Sirius trying to avoid her.

"Maybe he's thinking the same thing." Lily tried to wipe the tears off of Kat's cheek.

"What are you saying? That I did this to myself." Kat said bitterly looking towards Lily.

"I had closed my eyes for a while and James and Sirius were the only ones left in the room; they thought I was asleep. James started talking to Sirius about what had happened to Snape…" Lily started.

"What did happen to Snape?" Kat asked rising one of her eyebrows in curiosity.

"He and his minions are on probation and have yearly detentions, or at least that is what's being said. I honestly think something else happened because James seemed pretty satisfied of Snape's punishment and I know that he would have wanted him expelled at least. But to go on, James then started asking Sirius what was wrong and Sirius spilled the beans." Lily said letting go of Kat's hand to crack her knuckles.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked more riveted by their conversation by every minute.

"He thought you weren't in love with him." Lily said softly almost inaudibly.

"I'm not and he knows that. So what's the problem?" Kat asked impatiently not getting Lily's point.

"Maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you." Lily said more to herself than Kat.

"Tell me what?" Kat asked frustrated.

"That he's in love with you."

Kat looked at Lily and almost dry heaved. She couldn't believe that in the past twenty four hours more drama had occurred than in her entire Hogwarts career so far. First falling asleep in the forest, then seeing Lily almost die, and almost dying herself was a complete shock to her system.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked looking close to tears.

"So much has happened and I just think it's all starting to hit at once… I think I'm just scared."

"Scared about what? No one is going to hurt us anymore Kat, Dumbledore guaranteed us that."

"It's not that."

"Than what is it?"

"I think I love him back."

"Liar." Came a voice from the other side of the room.

Sirius Black stood in the corner of the room with the invisibility cloak in his hands, his face still caked with dried blood.


	7. Chapter 7: Kissing in the Moonlight

**Hi guys! I know this chapter is serious too but the next chapter is going to be funny I promise! I already know the whole story for next chapter so I will give you a clue: Sirius likes to ride his broom in the rain! Hope you like it! Oh and the funny parts will start after the first half of the second chapter because I have already typed the beginning of this chapter while I was writing chapter two so enjoy! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!**

**SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS**

"Sirius…" Lily warned watching her two friends who were slowly walking towards each other.

"Shut it Evans." Sirius growled as he leaned in to get into Kat's face.

"Don't tell her to shut up Black you're the one who was being a sneak." Kat hissed in return looking into Sirius' cold eyes.

"You're being a liar." Sirius said and laughed coldly.

"I am not a liar." Kat said crossing her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot that you're whore too." Sirius shot back.

"Ha! This is coming from someone who would shag anything with two legs." Kat said laughing a little herself.

"At least I'm open and honest about my escapades." Sirius said as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth and lit it.

"When did you start smoking?" Kat asked defensively.

"About the same time you started lying."

"Why are you being such an ass?"

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"I asked first."

"I asked last."

"Will you two please just hug and make up." Lily said from her bed.

"Never." Sirius said sending hateful looks at Kat.

"I have to agree." Kat said just as hateful back.

"You two are acting like children." A voice said from the doorway. Kat saw Remus walk with Paige to the side of the bed.

"Stay the hell away from me." Kat said before walking towards the door.

"Go ahead Bellsum run like you always do. You never could deal with problems unless you were away from them. Tell me is Lily going to fix this one for you too?" Sirius laughed as he lit his cigarette.

"You don't know shit about me Black and as for problems you seem to always create them. Tell me is that why your family hates you or is because you're just so damn easy to hate." Kat yelled at him. She saw Sirius twitch at the low blow and instantly regretted saying it.

"You think people just love you Kat? You're the queen of cheap fucks and everybody knows that. Me loving you was a bunch of bullshit because all I wanted to do was see how much of a whore you were. Too bad you wouldn't open your legs for me like you've done to half of Hogwarts." Sirius laughed harshly. He turned around from looking out the window and looked at Kat who had tears running down her face.

"I'm a virgin." Kat said her tone dangerously low.

"Maybe if you say that enough then you'll start to believe it." Sirius laughed a hard cold laugh.

"You really are being an ass." Kat said before running out the door.

"Nice going Pads she'll really want to love you now." Remus said before turning back to Paige.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

Kat could feel what was left of her stomach churn up into her throat as she ran through Hogwarts and onto the pitching field. She felt the icy cold wind hit her as she stopped by the Slytherin sitting area and through her stomach up. She stood up in the icy wind before running to the middle of the pitch and dropping.

Sirius had been right; she did run away from her problems. That's what her sisters told her when she was little and would pout and get mad but she had always ignored them. She hated the way Sirius always hit the nail on the head, she hated that Sirius wouldn't explain why he was mad and she hated that he said she wasn't a virgin. She hated everything about someone she loved.

She laid there on the ground curled up in a ball thinking about that till the sun settled over and an icy rain hit her. She liked the cold because it numbed her of all the hurt. It numbed her of Lily's pain, it numbed her of all that happened last night, but best of all it numbed her from Sirius.

"Are you done wallowing?" a voice said above her

"Leave me alone." Kat said angry that someone was trying to disturb her.

"You've been out here for four hours and its getting cold, not to mention you're soaking wet." Two feet stepped next to Kat's face.

"James I said leave me alone. I want to stay… WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kat yelled while James carried her bridal style out of the cold rain.

"Keeping my keeper from getting a cold. I need you for tomorrow." James smile as he brought her into the locker room.

"I don't care let me get sick." Kat said as her lower lip started to pout.

"Kat stop pouting; Sirius is just being an ass." James said trying to reach a towel.

"Why don't you try telling him that?" Kat said in a grumpy voice that made James laugh.

"Because Sirius thinks you don't love him back." James said wrapping the warm towel around Kat.

"Where did he get that idea? I never said anything about love to him." Kat said in a tired voice.

"Sirius thinks that if you love someone you'll be there to protect them." James said heating Kats clothes with his wand.

"Then why does he think I don't love him?" Kat asked clueless to the problem.

"You didn't protect him like Lily protected me." James said bending down to meet Kat's eyes.

"He didn't need to be protected." Kat pouted crossing her arms in frustration.

"Kat I think we need to talk about Sirius' past." James said standing up and reaching for her hand.

"What does Sirius' past have to do with this?" Kat said angrily.

"Everything, now will you please let me talk." James said raising his eyebrows.

"Only because Lily loves you." Kat said watching James' face light up in happiness at the comment.

"Sirius' household believes in pure blood, you know cousins marrying cousins, the whole shebang. Well when Sirius was born he was supposed to marry Bellatrix but that became a problem when Sirius started to throw fits about being anywhere near his cousin because of the things she said. His parents told him he was ungrateful and that he should agree with Bellatrix and his brother called him a freak. Sirius didn't see the point of treating muggleborns like shit and eventually hated everything that his family had said about them. Regulus, Sirius brother, embraced being pure blood and became hateful and almost violent to Sirius because of his choice to never treat people differently because of their blood. The last straw for Sirius' parents was when he entered Gryffindor house and became best friends with me and the guys." James said as they walked along the side of the lake.

"What does that have to do with me loving him?" Kat said not getting the point of the story.

"The summer before sixth year Sirius parents held a huge family dinner where all of the blood related Blacks that haven't been disowned came to share their views on dirty mudbloods. Sirius uncle hated Sirius with a passion and always tried to rile him up by saying horrible things about muggleborns and one day Sirius cracked. Sirius' uncle spell bound him and beat the crap out of him with his entire family watching. Sirius begged his mother for help but all she said was you deserve it. When Sirius was done being beaten he yelled at his mother how could someone love their child and let them be beaten like that. Sirius mother told him that she let him get beat because she didn't love him and he was just a mistake and responsibility. I found Sirius on my doorstep the next morning." James finished watching as Kat looked at him in shame.

"I'm just as bad as his mother." Kat said angry at herself.

"You didn't purposefully do anything. That's just what Sirius thinks people do when they love people." James said.

"It doesn't matter anyway he said he didn't love me." Kat said holding back tears.

"If he didn't love you he wouldn't have been so defensive." James smiled looking over at Kat.

"How do I get him to say he loves me then?" Kat said looking in James' Hazel eyes.

"I thought you would never ask." James smiled an evil grin.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Where in the hell have you been?" Lily asked as Kat ran into their room dripping wet.

"Figuring some stuff out." Kat said grabbing a towel out of her trunk.

"What stuff?" Lily asked blocking the door way Kat was trying to go out of.

"Sirius and I need your help." Kat said grabbing some soap and shampoo.

"What do you need me to do?" Lily asked smiling a little.

"First would you mind grabbing me some food, I missed dinner."Kat asked halfway out the door.

"I'll get caught! The teachers have gone wild with guarding the castle ever since what happened with us in the forest. We're lucky they let it slide that we were in the forest." Lily said blocking the doorway.

"That is why I planned ahead. James is outside waiting for you with the cloak." Kat said as she slid past Lily. She watched as Lily leant across the door frame and sighed before walking towards the hallway connecting to the stairwell.

"You owe me." Lily said before turning around.

"When do I not?" Kat laughed before walking towards the showers.

Lily walked down the stairs in a pair of old ripped jeans and a T-shirt to see James Potter waiting for her just as wet as Kat was and laughed.

"You look like shit." Lily laughed as she descended the stairs.

"Thank you." James said throwing the cloak over them.

"It wasn't a compliment." Lily said as they started to walk towards a hallway with many paintings or at least more than usual.

"Depends on how you look at it." James said as he walked ahead.

"So looking like shit is a good thing in your mind?" Lily said as she kept up with James pace.

"Now it is." James said.

"And why is that?" Lily asked amused.

"Because it makes you look even more beautiful next to me." James said still not looking at Lily.

"Why do you do that?" Lily asked.

"Do what?"

"Tell me I'm beautiful." Lily said curious.

"Because you are." James laughed quietly.

"I never got why you thought that. I mean are we even seeing the same person because when I look in the mirror I don't see anything beautiful about me." Lily said as they got closer to the fruit portrait that lead to the kitchen.

"When I first saw you, you punched me and do you know what I thought?" James asked as they stopped walked down another long hallway.

"What? That I'm a crazy bitch?" Lily laughed a little.

"That the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts chose to punch me and not any other bloke." James said quietly.

"You thought that was a good thing?" Lily asked trying to hold in her grin with no success.

"Lily you have been my world since I met you." James said.

"That seems a little hard to believe considering that all you have done since our first train ride is try to snog me." Lily said her grin growing wider with each passing minute of their conversation.

"Can you blame me? I was twelve and in love." James said his grin matching Lily's

"Did you even know what love was when you were twelve?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"I still feel the same every time I see you so I guess the answer is yes." James chuckled at Lily.

"Isn't that a little scary? Knowing that you are twelve and in love, you were still a kid." Lily said as she looked up at hi m.

"It might seem that way but when I would see you it was like nothing in the world mattered anymore and I knew that I had to be with you even if that meant getting you to scream at me." James said looking into Lily's green eyes.

"I'm sorry that feeling stopped, but now you can tell your wife that." Lily smiled looking down at the floor.

"Why would you think that?" James asked looking at Lily confused.

"You put it past tense so I just guessed." Lily said still looking at the floor.

James pulled her chin up to look at him and stared into her green eyes letting the cloak fall off of them. "My feelings for you have never stopped, they only got stronger."

"How you can you be sure?" Lily asked helplessly.

"I just know. Lily?" James asked quietly almost inaudible.

"Yes?" Lily asked quietly as she stared into his eyes unblinking.

"I love you."

"Why?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Because you are the one human being that I want to be with till I die. You are the most loving, smart and incredible person and I need you. I need you more than air or water because as long as I know that someday you will love me then my life is complete. Without you there is no life."

Lily watched as the moonlight reflected off of his glasses and how is damp hair stuck to his forehead as he said this. She watched him watch her and for a moment they stood their looking at each other without moving or breathing, knowing it was just enough to look at each other.

"Please love me." James said as he looked at Lily who never took her eyes off of him.

Lily reached up and took off his glasses just looking into his dark eyes her own searching for a sign of joking but she found none. She reached up and traced his lips with her fingers and then his eyes which were closed. She traced his face which was rough with stubble before leaning close to his ear.

"Did you think I would have saved you if I didn't?" She asked before looking back at his face.

James watched as she leant in closer before kissing him so softly he almost couldn't feel it. He leaned in before kissing her back a little more frantic as his lips grazed hers moving softly but quickly. He lifted her onto himself feeling her legs wrap around him in one swift motion before he grabbed the back of her head supporting it in their frantic kiss. He could feel her breath on his throat as they parted and he leaned against the nearest wall before looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips give him light soft kisses on his throat and he gasped at the sensation.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear and they stayed like that just listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats for what seemed like hours before going to steal the food.

They walked back to the common room silently waiting for the other one to talk but no words came as they walked to the portrait and stopped. They kissed one more time before entering the empty common room and James could have sworn he heard as he walked up the stairs a whispered I love you.


	8. Chapter 8: I Hope So

**Hey Guys!!! I hope you like this chapter!!! I want to thank you all for the great reviews and I can't wait to get more into the story. I also want to tell you that in two weeks my exams for school start so I am warning you that it might get a little slow from December 15 to the nineteenth. It's also my birthday on Thursday so happy birthday to me! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS**

"Good morning everyone!" Kat chirped as she entered the great hall and sat down next to Sirius.

"Are you okay Mr. Grumpy Gills?" Kat said to Sirius in a sad voice.

"Fine Kat, I'm just fine." He said in a fake cheery voice as he shoved hash browns into his already full mouth.

"Judging by that thing on your face I would have thought otherwise." Kat said looking in the space between Sirius' eyes with disgust.

"It's a blemish. Leave it alone" Sirius said touching his face gently.

"A blemish is that what that thing is? It's so big it looks like it could rule a country." Kat said as she watched people pass them as they walked by the table.

"Can we please just drop it? I have better things to do today then listen to you talk about my face which is by the way as perfect as it was yesterday." Sirius said as he heard James snort.

"Perfect? Your face has a pimple the size of Africa that looks like it knows how to spell bigger words than you do and you're calling it perfect?" Kat said as she shoved eggs on her skirt.

"First of all I don't even know why you're talking to me and second of all pimples can't talk." Sirius said poking Kat with his fork.

"I might take a bet on that one." Kat mumbled to herself with a smirk.

"What did you just say?" Sirius said before turning his attention fully on Kat with his fork still in his hand.

"I'm sorry that I have to be the one to break this to you Sirius but I'm pretty sure you could sell tickets to see that thing in concert or something." Kat whispered earning a group of laughs from the boys around her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily asked as she Lisi and Paige sat down.

"Sirius' talking zit." Kat said before turning back to her plate.

"I do not have a talking zit!" Sirius said looking at Kat.

"Ooh can I poke it?" Lisi asked pouncing in her seat.

"You want to poke Sirius' talking pimple?" James asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"I do not have a talking zit!" Sirius said a little louder but earned no one's attention.

"It's not every day that the perfect Sirius Black gets a talking pimple." Lisi said putting food on her plate.

"I DO NOT HAVE A TALKING ZIT!!!" Sirius yelled standing up. The entire great hall went silent as they turned to look at Sirius with strange faces.

"Sirius, you're embarrassing me!" Kat yelped pulling on Sirius' sleeve to make him sit down.

"Who cares about you?" Sirius said turning around. He towered over Kat and his silver eyes were daring.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kat asked swerving to face Sirius and putting her hands on her hips.

"No one cares about you or anything that might affect you so shut up or leave. Is that clear enough for you?" Sirius said in a mocking tone bending over to meet Kat's height.

"Is that so? Then why in the hell if you don't care about me are you taking the time to explain this little fact to me?" Kat chuckled a little before crossing her arms.

"Because apparently I'm the only one with the balls in this entire school to break it to you." Sirius said, his tone heated.

"Ha, that is so funny considering I was with a very handsome man last night and to answer your question, yes he does kiss better than you." Kat smirked at Sirius.

"You weren't with anyone last night!" Sirius grunted his anger starting to boil.

"How would you know? Are you my long lost stalker?" Kat screeched back sitting down on the bench to finish her breakfast.

"Tell me Kat have you always lied this much or do you just like fucking up something good?" Sirius said pulling her up roughly by her shirt to a standing position.

"I don't remember having something good to fuck up but if I find something I'll let you know." Kat said trying to push herself away from Sirius' grip.

"So what I wasn't good to you?" Sirius nostrils flared and his eyes became darker as he said every word.

"I don't know were you? You were the one who said I only wanted attention and then you called me a liar." Kat looked at Sirius full on which was by no means no easy task with his anger getting the best of him.

"I loved you and all you did was protect yourself." Sirius said low enough that only she could hear. He could feel the eyes in the great hall watching them with every move they made.

"You never needed to be protected but when you do I'll be there." Kat said looking at him.

"Stop lying." Sirius said his eyes softer as he said this.

"If there is one thing I won't lie about its loving you." Kat said her eyes as soft as his.

"I don't need anyone but thanks for the offer." Sirius said coldly dropping her out of his arms and picking up his quidditch bag. "We have tryouts to get ready for don't we?" Sirius asked looking at James.

"Yeah, we do. Kat, Sirius is our third judge and ball thrower for tryouts." James said looking at  
Kat with sympathetic eyes.

"Leave it to Sirius to find a reason to throw the team's balls around." Kat grinned as she heard Sirius scoff. "God knows he doesn't have any himself."

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"What are you doing?" James asked looking at Kat who was pointing her wand in the direction of the field.

"Playing dirty." Kat smirked as she flicked her wand making the ball Sirius was holding twitch a little.

"Sirius is going to whip your ass you know that?" James laughed looking at the score sheet with the names of the new prospects.

"Only if he can catch me first. Besides he isn't even paying attention to me." Kat giggled as she made the ball hit Sirius in the face before lying lifeless on the ground. "He can be so thick sometimes."

"Why are you playing dirty now?" James huffed walking up the bleachers to their judging spots.

"Because not only does it give me a head start in the game and makes him forget about the bet but it also gives me some enjoyment." Kat walked behind James until reaching their seats.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Sirius screamed as the snitch he had just let out started to bite him on his nose and didn't look like stopping anytime soon.

"He is going to pissed when he finds out." James laughed watching his best friend swat at the tiny ball.

"I didn't do that one." Kat giggled watching the show on the field.

"Then who did?" James asked scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I did." Came a voice behind them. Remus sat in between them before catching a look from James.

"And what inspired this prank?" James asked as Sirius tripped and landed face first in a mud puddle earning a round of laughter from Kat.

"He shouldn't have stolen my underwear." Remus said trying to keep a straight face as he watched Sirius.

"HE WHAT?" Kat and James laughed holding their sides.

"When we first arrived at our dorms on the first day he thought it would be funny to steal my underwear from the prefects bathroom while I was taking a shower so I would have to go commando all the way back to the dorm." Remus huffed smiling a little.

"But you got your underwear back when you got in the dorm right?" Kat giggled putting a hand over her tiny mouth.

"That's what I thought until my trunk had mysteriously made all of my underwear disappear. I had to call my mum to send me a new pack." Remus said looking at the ground.

"I don't remember you getting any mail this week mate?" James said looking confused.

"I know I'm still waiting." Remus said watching Sirius again.

"But that would have to mean you…" Kat said her voice drifting off before she finished her thought.

"I have gone without boxers for a week and trust me when I say that no one should have to go through that on a hot day while wearing denim." Remus grimfaced at the thought of his suffering.

"I feel for you mate." James said patting his friend on the back while Kat kept a pained expression on her face.

"I think we all do." She said giving Remus a hug.

"Do you think I should undo the spell?" Remus asked thinking that Sirius had had enough torture for one day.

"I guess… I was just having so much fun watching him though." Kat grinned as she watched Sirius still trying to bat away the snitch.

"I promise that this isn't the end of his payback." Remus said before winking at Kat. He flicked his wand once before muttering the incantation and watched as the snitch flew away with tired wings.

"Okay but I better be there to see the rest." Kat hugged him goodbye before turning back to the field waiting for tryouts to start.

"So who are we looking for first?" Kat asked looking at her sheet.

"First another keeper that can keep up with us, second a new beater and third a new seeker. The rest are all seventh or sixth years that don't have to try out." James said as he yelled for Sirius.

"Hey mate can you let the keepers in?" James asked laughing a little at his best friend's disheveled appearance.

"Yeah of course! Please though don't worry about me I'm fine after getting attacked by a killer snitch set on me by a bitchy werewolf. Happens every day!" Sirius huffed under his breath as he crossed the quidditch pitch to the opening gate.

"You stole his underwear!" Kat yelled back at him earning a dirty look from Sirius as he walked the new tryouts to the middle of the field.

Kat listened as James gave them the keeper speech and sent them to do drills with Sirius so they could see their speed. After she had marked her final three on speed she asked the rest to leave.

"Sirius is going to shoot the balls in weird directions while trying to hit you with a bludger. Your goal is to catch the quaffle and not get hit in the fastest and most agile way. This is to test your agility, begin." Kat said as she watched the three young students dip dive a swerve across the field with grace.

"I like the tiny one." Kat said pointing to the tiny blonde who weaved through the air without getting hit.

"She's good but if she got hit by a bludger her head would be knocked off." James snorted looking down at his paper.

"What is that supposed to mean? I was tinier then she was when I made the team!" Kat huffed putting a five by the girl's name.

"And Sirius thought it would be funny to hit you with a bludger." James pointed out looking at Kat.

"And I'm still walking aren't I?" Kat asked raising her eyebrows.

"The girl it is." James grumbled putting a yes by her name along with a five.

"I win!" Kat giggled before she yelled at them to take a seat on the bleachers.

"Sirius, darling, will you please bring the seekers and beaters in?" Kat said not looking at him but at the small girl crossing the field.

"Anything for you princess." Sirius said in a sarcastic voice making the guys already on the team laugh.

Kat felt her face flush as the boys sat around her and James still cracking jokes about her and Sirius.

"If you talk to me like that again then you won't be getting any in the showers." Kat said standing up and stretching.

"She got you there mate." Alex Trivolty laughed as he waited for Sirius to get the rest of the students.

Kat had turned back to her paper which was full of names; some she knew some she didn't. She knew she should be concentrating on the students trying out but her mind always wandered to Sirius. It didn't help that all he had on was a pair of ripped jeans and was taking his T-shirt off as he walked to the front gate. She licked her lips as the toned muscles in his back rippled with every step he took. Kat looked down at her paper hoping no one would notice that she was practically drooling and concentrate hopefully on the people trying out. She kept her face down waiting to hear the boys' chatter of who they thought would be the best but all she heard was silence, so she looked up.

Walking toward the field through the gate was a petite girl with waist length blonde hair which was hanging in layers around her face. Her stick like figure came to stop at her spandex top which was a size smaller than Kat's and showed her extremely fit stomach. Her shorts were short and tight and rose up in the back as she sat on her broom making her long tan legs seem longer. That's when Kat noticed her height; the girl had to be around six foot which was a long way from Kat's five foot figure.

"Holy crap… Kat, why don't you dress like that to practice?" John Gregory asked rubbing his hands together.

"Because I'm not a slut." Kat snapped as she watched the girl fly toward her precious Sirius.

"She's only here to get fucked by a quidditch player. I bet she'll fall off the broom the minute she sees a bludger." Kat laughed harshly tapping her pen on the desk.

"She's trying out to be a beater." James smirked as he looked at Kat. "Are you jealous that you might not be the only girl on the team?"

"NO! I convinced you to let that third year on the team and she's a girl." Kat snapped as her pen tapping became more frantic.

"Let me rephrase that question. Are you jealous that you might not be the only pretty girl on the team?" James smirked as Kat's face made a scowl.

"Kat you may be pretty but that girl is hot…" one guy laughed before punching James' shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? She is in no way _hot_. She's just a desperate slutty looking little girl." Kat said crossing her arms and giving the boys a disbelieving look.

"Sirius doesn't seem to think so." Alex laughed pointing at the pitch.

"What?" Kat snapped as she turned around.

Sirius had his arm around the blonde as he helped her onto her broom after he was done the girl giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Man whore." Kat snapped. "CAN WE START ALREADY?" She yelled at the couple.

Sirius gave no response just stayed talking and giggling to the girl next to him. Kat watched as the blonde kissed his cheek before swishing her hair over her shoulder. Kat scrunched up her face in disgust.

"I SAID CAN WE START ALREADY?" She screamed a little louder why standing up. The blonde turned her head to look at her before returning her attention to Sirius.

"Kat take a deep breath before you do something you'll regret." James said pulling on the sleeve of Kat's sweatshirt. "You're the co captain remember?"

Kat gave James a look that made him drop his hand before screaming one more time. "FUCKING SHUT UP AND START THE TRYOUTS ALREADY!!!"

"The blonde swished around on her broom while Sirius looking up to see Kat's face. "Why don't _you_ shut up bitch? We're trying to have a conversation." She yelled at Kat twirling a lock of blonde hair between her fingers.

"Oh fuck no." Kat said before grabbing her broom and hoping on.

"And there she goes." James said putting his face in his hands.

Kat flew swiftly through the clouds above Sirius and the blonde girl who was looking up at the sky with a scowl on her face. Kat made sure she was just above them before suddenly dropping out of the clouds and hummed to the ground grabbing the blonde's hair on the way down.

"What is she doing?" John asked squinting to see the two girls who were headed down to the grass off the pitch.

"I don't want to know but I have a feeling I'm going to anyway." James grunted before grabbing his broom and flying towards Kat. He knew she would hit the ground before he could because of her incredible flying skills so he slowly fluttered to the ground Sirius and the guys behind him.

"AHHHH!" The blonde screamed as Kat jumped off her broom with a hand full of thick and wavy blonde hair. "What in the hell are you doing?" She snarled as Kat dragged her into the mud.

"Teaching your ass a lesson you'll never forget." Kat yelled slamming the blonde into the mud. Before she could bring her fist down to the girl's face she swung her legs up and kicked Kat with force in the stomach making Kat hit the ground.

"You think you can do that to me? Do you even know who I am?" the blonde yelled as she tossed Kat's face into the soft wet ground.

"You mean besides a whore?" Kat grunted before taking the girls feet from behind her making her fall into a pit of mud.

"You bitch!" The girl screamed as she punched Kat in the ribs making Kat gasp for air.

"Oh I'll show you a bitch alright!" Kat yelled before punching the girl in the nose making blood splatter everywhere.

"That's enough." James said before picking Kat up behind the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. "Sirius, will you please take her to the infirmary?"

"Sure, come on Melinda." Sirius said picking the girl with one arm.

"Sirius, I don't know what I would do without you." Malinda sighed letting Sirius hold her bridal style.

Kat watched them leave as James carried her over the shoulder toward the castle. "Malinda, what a disgusting name."

"Kat get over yourself. You're just jealous because of the attention Sirius was giving her." James said setting her down once Sirius and the blonde were gone.

"You said he loved me." Kat said crossing her arms which were wet and cold.

"He does he just is mad and can't get over himself." James grinned. "You two have that in common you know."

"James?" Kat asked chocking up a bit.

"What's wrong?" James asked as they stepped up to the portrait.

"I just want him to love me." Kat said before walking through the portrait whole with James behind her.

"Kat are you okay?" they squealed in shock as they looked at Kat's messy and mud covered face.

"I hope so." Kat said walking to her dorm leaving her friends and James look at each other with questioning eyes. And all with a different question.


	9. Chapter 9: Let The Games Begin

"I hate blondes." Kat said shoving another spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

"Hey!" Lisi squealed throwing her pillow at Kat.

"Sorry! I meant those slutty blonde types that throw their bodies around so they can make men drool. Not all blondes are bad." She sighed before falling back on her pillow.

"Did he even look back at you while you were getting carried off by James?" Lily asked perched on the foot of Kat's bed.

"No! That was the worst part of it all. He has known me for seven years and suddenly some blonde bimbo named Malinda comes along and all he wants to do is suck her face off." Kat sobbed shoving more ice cream in her mouth. "Why can't he suck my face off?"

"Wow she really has it bad." Paige said with a towel wrapped around her head from her shower as she entered the room.

"Sirius practically left her in the rain for some beauty queen and you expect her to be peaches and roses?" Lily asked disbelieving.

"This is Sirius Black we're talking about here people. He fucks women and then leaves them in the rain as a hobby so I just don't see why she didn't see this coming." Paige said brushing out her chocolate brown waves.

"He told me he loved me. Everyone says he's in love with me…" Kat started while a whole new batch of tears rose into her eyes. "I love him so much…"

"I say we cut his dick off." Lisi winked at the four girls making them erupt in a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry I was sharp with you Kat, I was just pissed at lover boy." Paige sighed hugging Kat. "I can't believe he would do that to you."

"Doesn't change the fact that he did." Kat sighed as she finished off her ice cream. "The other guys said I wasn't pretty but not hot like her."

"What?!" Paige and Lisi yelled, their faces going red.

"I know! I told them she looked like a slut and they called her hot!" Kat sighed.

"That gives me an idea." Lily piped up smiling.

"And what does that have to do with Kat being hot?" Lisi asked sarcastically.

"Listen Kat the one thing you haven't tried to get Sirius' attention is jealousy and lust and I think you could pull that off." Lily said excitedly ignoring Lisi's comment. "You're going to have to dress, act, and be sexy all the time and you have to flirt with guys and, well, just have fun."

"How much fun are we talking here?" Kat asked grinning.

"Kat we're talking makeover fun." Lily laughed.

"We only have tomorrow though." Paige said looking skeptical.

"Then I guess we are going to have to sneak out to Hogsmead and have a shopping trip." Lily said looking at her friends.

"Let's do it." Kat smirked at her three friends before getting ready for bed. If Sirius Black didn't love her then he would sure the hell lust after her.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Sirius, what in the hell was that?" James asked slamming the door open. Peter screamed and put his hands over his head at James' sudden outburst.

"Did Kat make you feel bad for her or are you doing it on your own free will?" Sirius laughed. He was sitting with his shirt off still looking at a quidditch book.

"Why are you being such an ass to her?" James sighed sitting on the foot of Sirius' bed.

"I'm not doing t on purpose. It's not my fault she can't control her jealousy because she '_fell in love with me'_. Sirius laughed and put his book down. "What does it have to do with you anyway?

"She is my best keeper, if I lose her because of you then it's not going to be pretty." James warned.

"I'll be nice to her if she'll be nice to my friend." Sirius winked at James who was grinning. "Did she make the team?"

"She did and I'm going to talk to Kat about being nicer but you have to control yourself for the team." James warned his expression stony again.

"She was a hot piece of ass." Sirius said leaning back on the bed. "Nothing like Kat."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" James asked.

"Don't get me wrong Kat is pretty but she does nothing for me anymore. This girl has all the equipment and uses it." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're in love with Kat." James said raising his eyebrows.

"Why would I be in love with Kat?" Sirius asked a little agitated.

"You love her because you can't help it. She's perfect." James said trying to get a rile out of Sirius.

"That is not true; Kat has nothing that I want." Sirius growled sitting up.

"Since when? You had no problem kissing her before we fought." James yelled at his friend.

"SHE LEFT ME! SHE HURT ME! I CAN STOP LOVING HER IF I WANT IT'S MY CHOICE." Sirius boomed at James who was standing next to him.

"AND YOU LEFT HER LIKE SHE LEFT YOU OUT THERE IN THE MUD FOR A BLONDE WHO YOU MET TEN MINUTES BEFORE!" James yelled pointing his finger in Sirius chest.

"SHE DESERVED IT!" Sirius yelled standing up to tower over James.

"WHY BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T FACE THE FACT THAT THE PERSON YOU LOVE HURT YOU? KAT ISN'T PERFECT." James yelled stepping over to Sirius.

"I DON'T LOVE HER! IT WAS A LIE." Sirius yelled.

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT TO YOURSELF. WHEN YOU BELIEVE IT THEN COME TALK TO ME." James yelled as he opened the door to his dorm. "And when you do then you owe an apology to Kat." James stormed out towards the forest.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"What time is it?" Kat grumbled as Lily pulled her out of bed.

"Five, now get up or we won't make it without being caught." Lily said pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Where are Paige and Lisi?" Kat asked yawning. She pulled off her T-shirt and tossed it on the floor.

"At the entrance waiting. They want to make sure everything is clear." Lily said throwing a pair of jeans in Kat's face.

"I hate waking up at five in the morning." Kat grumbled pulling more clothes on.

"It's for a good cause." Lily said striating her shirt.

"Fine, but we are so stopping at Honeydukes," Kat said pulling on her jeans. "And getting coffee."

"Fine, just stop complaining about the time." Lily giggled as Kat threw her messy hair into a bun.

"Ready?" Kat asked grinning at Lily.

"Ready." Lily laughed walking out the door silently with Kat.

The two girls walked through the halls silently until they reached the fourth floor and down numerous corridors until they met with the statue of the one eyed witch. They grinned at the statue which opened to reveal a sleeping Paige and Lisi leaning against the floor of the passage way.

"I swear they could sleep anywhere." Lily muttered trying to wake the girls.

"What?" Lisi snapped opening one of her blue eyes.

"Time to go." Kat said pulling Paige up off the floor."

"Why are we doing this again?" Lisi grumbled brushing her hair out with her fingers.

"To help Kat and make Sirius jealous." Paige grinned elbowing Kat in the ribs.

"Then why did we all have to bring money?" Lisi groaned wiggling her purse in her hand.

"I thought it might be a good idea to get our dresses for the Halloween masquerade this year." Lily whispered sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Her three friends yelled in unison, stopping abruptly.

"There hasn't been a Hogwarts masquerade in years, like before my parents went there." Paige said her mouth slightly agape.

"How did you convince Dumbledore?" Lisi asked smiling. She was now happy about their early escapade.

"James and I decided the reasons for it being cancelled were ridiculous and brought it up with Dumbledore. He agreed and told us to start planning and give him some dates." Lily said leading the way through the passage way.

"What night is it going to be?" Paige asked hopping in front of Kat and Lisi to walk next to Lily.

"Halloween night." Lily smiled at her three friends.

"But that's a Thursday night." Paige asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"That is what James said when I brought it up at Dumbledore's office but Dumbledore said that he thought it was appropriate to bring the Halloween ball on Halloween night." Lily said stopping at the doorway to Honeydukes' downstairs passage way. "Dumbledore said that he would be more than happy to give us Friday off so the planning began."

"Where off to first?" Lisi asked walking into Honeydukes' cellar.

"The dress shop." Her three friends answered running out the door.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Do you ever wonder why females are so thick headed?" Sirius asked James before biting into his sandwich.

"Every day of my life; pass the rolls." James said looking over his plate at Sirius.

"Sirius, man, you don't mind if I take a whack at Bellsum, do you?" Riley Ackerman asked sitting down next to Sirius.

"Sure whack away. You might want to watch out for herpes though." Sirius laughed to himself.

"SIRIUS!" James roared, slamming down his sandwich making lettuce spray everywhere.

"What? It's not like she doesn't say the same things about me." Sirius said.

"She isn't here to defend herself." James said, picking up his sandwich.

"Ackerman, why do you want to whack Bellsum?" Sirius asked, trying to change the subject.

"Have you seen her lately? That girl has an ass." He said reaching to grab some of Sirius' chips. Sirius looking down slapped his hand away before answering.

"Bellsum looks the same as she does every day, why take an interest now?" Sirius asked looking up as Remus and Peter walked over to the table.

"Apparently you haven't seen her this morning." Riley grinned at the guys before elbowing Sirius. "I can't believe you would throw her to the side for that blonde."

"Who are you talking about?" Remus asked putting food o his plate.

"He is talking about Bellsum and may I be the first to say if he doesn't stop my lunch is going to be all over him." Sirius growled.

"If you don't believe me then look at the door way. She just came in." Riley said, getting up to go to his house table, Hufflepuff.

Sirius looked up as did his friends to look at the doorway and dropped his fork as soon as he saw her. Kat had her hair bone strait as it reached almost to her waist and was wrapped in a tight white button down white blouse that did nothing to hide her cleavage. She had a plaid skirt that came up to her mid thigh and was pleated so it showed her muscular and tan legs. She had on a pair of black stiletto heels to top the look off and made her at least four inches taller along with making her legs look longer.

"Holy shit…" Sirius mumbled staring in awe at Kat. "When did she start looking hot?"

"I told you it would bite you in the ass." Remus laughed going back to his food.

"What would bite him in the ass?" Peter asked his mouth full of food.

"Being an asshole to Kat." Remus grinned. "Sirius stop drooling."

"So how is your Monday off going?" Kat asked sitting next to James while Lily climbed on his other side.

"Good… how is yours?" James grinned, already catching on to Kat's little game.

"Wonderful, the girls and I went on a little shopping trip." Kat said picking at her food.

"I can tell." Remus said taking a sip of his drink.

"Everybody can tell." Sirius growled looking at Kat.

"Don't you like my new outfits Sirius?" Kat asked, widening her dark eyes.

"It's not you." He said looking back at his empty plate.

"There's always room for change." Kat winked at him. "I thought that as long as no one cared how I looked then I could make them start caring."

"When did you start caring about what people thought?" Sirius asked pulling together his composure.

"I don't care what people think, silly. I just want a little attention for a change." Kat said nibbling on her toast.

"Attention isn't always a good thing you know. I have girls stalking me all the time." Sirius said not looking up from his cup which he was spinning around.

"You seem to enjoy that fact though. I just thought that this being my last year here and all, I should start having fun." Kat smiled wickedly across the table at Lily who winked at her.

"I picked up a couple of things too…" Lily said twirling a piece of red hair that fell out of her bun.

"Oh really…" James grinned, his attention fully on Lily now.

"Sure, I thought why not? This is my last year here." Lily grinned before pulling off her black jacket to reveal a yellow tank top that sucked in her waist making her look tinier than she already was.

"Tthats ggreat Lills." James said stuttering as he looked at Lily's new outfit.

"So you like it?" Lily asked batting her eye lashes.

"Sssurre." He said looking dazed. He yelped as someone's foot connected with his knee and looked up to see a very serious Sirius.

"I'm not so hungry anymore. Are you ready to go?" she asked her friends who all nodded in response. She waited as Lily pulled on her jacket and led the way towards the common room.

"What just happened?" Peter asked looking at his three friends.

"Kat getting back at Sirius, Lily making James want her even more, and apparently a shopping trip for new clothes; the usual." Remus said grabbing his books and heading out the door with his three friends behind them.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Did you see the way that Ravenclaw was looking at her? Like a steak, they look at her like a steak!" Sirius bellowed sitting underneath the oak tree.

"Sirius it's a Friday, can we please let it go? You have been complaining about her for the last two weeks." Remus chuckled thinking of his friends antics to get men to stop looking at Kat.

"Ever since she decided to walk into the cafeteria looking like that," Sirius pointed to the lake where Kat was sitting with her three friends, all of which were wearing short shorts and tank tops. "She can't keep her hands off boys. I heard she snogged a Slytherin."

"Are we jealous?" James asked catching his snitch.

"Absolutely not! I was the one who dumped her, remember? I don't see why everyone else isn't freaking out; first Kat starts looking like that and then the others join in and wham every guy is in love." Sirius growled as a group of Gryffindor boys sat down next to them.

"You two were never together to begin with." Remus yawned leaning against the tree.

"Apparently she thinks we were because of her little games to make me jealous." Sirius said facing the lake to look at Kat.

"The only reason you're mad is because you are losing the game. For once Sirius Black is being beaten at his own game and you can't take it." James laughed before making a rather impressive catch that made Peter cheer.

"I am not! All I'm saying is that if she's going to flaunt herself don't do it to make me jealous. Her efforts are going to waste." Sirius asked watching the girls intently.

"Sirius if you are so concerned about the way Kat is playing this so called game then why don't you just go talk to her about the way you feel." Remus said resting his head against the tree.

"You're right Remus." Sirius said standing up.

"I usually am." Remus whispered to himself which made James laugh.

"I am going to go over there and demand she stop this silly game." Sirius said before waling towards the lake.

"Five bucks says Kat is going to hit him." Remus laughed.

"Ten bucks says she is going decapitate him." James laughed before turning back to his snitch.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Look who it is." Kat whispered in Lily's ear.

"The one and only Mr. Black." Lily grinned at her friend.

"Kat!" Sirius yelled walking over to the group and looking down as they lay on the grass.

"You rang?" Kat asked smirking up at him.

"I want you to stop this game. I don't love you." Sirius said a smile spreading on his face.

"What game? Sirius are you jealous?" Kat asked in fake shock.

"I am not jealous. Kat let's face it, I know this all a little scheme to get me to admit my so called love for you and it's not going to work. Stop wasting your efforts." Sirius said crossing his arms as Kat stood up to face him.

"There is no game Black. We wanted to do something daring our last year at Hogwarts. So we're having fun." Kat said putting her hands on her hips. "And as for you, you Mr. Black can go to hell if you don't like it. It really is none of your business."

"Fine then, my game is starting now." Sirius laughed before letting Kat and the girls pass by with matching scowls on their faces.

"Sure Black, do what you want but if you do want to start this game then I will win. I always win." Kat laughed turning around to face him.

"Then let the games begin." Sirius smirked before heading back to the tree.


	10. Chapter 10: The Feeling is Mutual

"Good morning everyone, anyone see the boys?" Kat asked sitting down next to Lily in their desk.

"Not since Friday afternoon, why did you miss lunch?" Paige asked scrunching her eyebrows together.

"You'll see when Sirius sees… if he ever comes." Kat said looking through the doorway.

"I have never seen James miss defense against the dark arts." Lily said pulling out her parchment.

"Is today a notes day?" Lisi asked entering the room.

"Yep, why did you miss breakfast?" Paige asked.

"I had to go to the library to get some references on animal transitions." She sighed sitting down. "Professor Nockturn is really laying it on."

"You should see the arithmacy paper the Lily and I have to do by next Monday." Kat said.

"What? I have arithmacy next period." Paige sighed putting her head in her hands.

"That's two papers do for next week." Lisi said. "I can feel the late nights already."

"Why don't we take a study break at the meeting place?" Lily asked picking her head up.

"About that… I found a painting t help us." Kat grinned looking at three girls with a grin.

"Help us with what? No one knows about it?" Paige asked pushing up her glasses farther on her nose.

"The marauders have every hallway marked on the map so it would be a little weird if we just suddenly disappeared." Kat said turning around to face Paige and Lisi behind her.

"Where are you going with this?" Lisi asked raising her eyebrows at Kat.

"We need a painting to keep a password and after some serious searching I found one." Kat smiled at her three friends.

"How are you going to get him there?" Lisi and Paige asked at the same time.

"He already is, I did it last night around midnight." Kat grinned.

"What painting is it?" Lily asked skeptically.

"The one of the ballerinas." Kat said. "What do you want to be the password?"

"It needs to be something neither James nor Sirius would ever think of." Lily said tapping her pencil on her temple.

"I think I've got it." Lisi grinned evilly.

"What is it?" Kat grinned back.

"MENESTRATION." Lisi screamed as the doors to the classroom slammed open, scaring her.

The girls laughed before they noticed the whole classroom was silent making it feel eerie. They turned to face the door and saw James and Sirius walk into the room looking hot as hell with Remus and Peter behind them. They both had the first two buttons of their shirts undone and their ties hung loosely around their necks making them seem ragged. Sirius had five o'clock shadow and turned to grin across the room at a couple of giggling girls who were completely in awe at this ragged seventeen year old god.

"They look at him as if he's a steak." Kat said flames in her dark eyes.

"Do you see James? What in the hell is he thinking?" Lily said looking exasperated.

"Good morning class, why it is so quiet in… Mr. Black and Mr. Potter how are you this morning?" Their Professor said stopping to look at the boys. She smiled at them before fanning herself a little with the papers in her hand.

"We're wonderful thanks for asking." Sirius said in a gruff voice before winking at her, making her blush.

"W-why don't you s-sit down?" she said, her grin practically glued to her face. Her young face told Kat she could only be around twenty something years old; old enough to date her Sirius.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to disrupt your class." James said cockily flashing her his strait white teeth before heading to the table in front of Lily and Kat.

"He did not just do what I thought he did. Did he just do that?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows and tapping her fingers on the desk.

"This means war." Kat said smiling as the boys walked closer.

"It is on." Lily grinned evilly. "If he wants to act the way he did last year then I'm going to act just as bad." Lily grinned. The two girls slapped hands before turning back to their notes.

"Today we are discussing globberworms and the uses of the females' eggs in potions. The board will switch sporadically with my voice and with the notes." Professor Nockturn said, stopping to blush and smile at James and Sirius.

"Oh god, that's disgusting." They heard Lisi said making them all pitch into a fit of giggles. "She's a professor."

"Is there a disruption girls?" Professor Nockturn asked her grin fading. She obviously wasn't too happy about getting interrupted with Sirius and James.

"No ma'am, it's just a tad bit hot in here." Kat grinned at the young woman.

"Then maybe you should take off that jacket. I think it's perfectly fine in here." She said looking at James and Sirius. Her blush slowly crept up her cheeks as James gave her a rugged grin.

"I thought you would have agreed with me Professor, your cheeks are so flushed." Kat's lips turned up as she said the words. "But if you insist then I'll take off my jacket."

Kat stood up making the room turn to look at her. She gave them her best evil grin before popping the top button of the jacket and continued doing it until all the buttons were undone. She smirked as she kept the jacket closed not revealing a single slip of her uniform which she was sure would make her win the little game in class today. She heard the room hush as she slowly started to move the jacket over her shoulders and completely of revealing her perfect waist line that was clad in a Hogwarts uniform shirt that was clinging to her every curve. You could see the color and outline of her blood red bra through the white shirt which was not tucked in to her tiny skirt. The skirt barley covered tiny butt and only came to her upper thighs letting you see the lacy part of her stockings that connected to her matching underwear beneath her skirt. She let her heel scrape the floor as she bent over the chair to put the jacket on the back of her chair giving Sirius a flash of her petite round butt.

"Mr. Black is there a problem?" Professor Nockturn asked not bothering to keep her aggravation out of her voice.

"No, of course not." He said in a distant voice. His eyes were glued on Kat who was behind him as she sat down and winked.

"Fine, let's start and no more interruptions." Professor Lockturn said practically boring holes into Kat's forehead and turned around.

"Point for me." Kat grinned at Sirius who was still looking at her.

"When did we start counting points?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"The same time you decided to lay dirty." Kat smiled running a hand through her long brown locks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." James said putting his hand against his heart and closing his eyes in fake innocence.

"Shove it up your ass, Potter." Lily smirked making Kat giggle.

"What are you talking about Lily?" James asked laughing a little.

"If you want to play Sirius' game to help him then I'm playing Kat's game to help her." Lily said giggling as James' face dropped.

"But that means you won't… we won't… why not?" he whined grabbing Lily's hand.

"Pity doesn't work on me Potter." Lily said tapping her parchment with her quill.

"What about two nights ago?" James asked making his friends and Lily's to look at them with wide eyes.

"I guess you're going to have to work harder to get there again." Lily smirked leaning back in her chair. "It's about time you got a taste of your own medicine Potter and I'm going to be the one to give it to you. "

"Wait what happened two nights ago?" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows at Lily. "Have you been making James' happy place happy?"

"Black when are you going to realize not all girls have sex like it's a sport." Lily sighed looking at Sirius aggravated.

"You really need to get some." Sirius laughed.

"Excuse me?" Kat said looking from Sirius to Lily who was staring at him with her mouth open.

"Oh I'm sorry Bellsum. Did that offend your friend?" Sirius fake pouted.

"You're not funny, Black. I don't see what girls see in you." Kat said letting the anger flash in her eyes.

"My twelve inch penis." Sirius grinned at Kat who was now staring with her mouth open. "Tell me do you have a gag reflex?"

"Don't even start with me." Kat said putting her hands up in the air.

"If I did I would have herpes." Sirius said smirking.

"Why would that matter you already have genital warts. Why not top it off?" Kat asked grinning at Sirius.

"Are you always this willing to talk to people about your sexual diseases?" Sirius leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Only with you, why do you ask?" Kat laughed lightly looking in his eyes.

"I wouldn't want anyone thinking my bitch has one. It might look bad for the ladies." Sirius said.

"Why am I your bitch?" Kat said putting her hands on her hips.

"You're the one with my name on your wrist permanently." Sirius said pointing at her wrist.

"That wasn't my fault. Anyway, the way I see it you're my bitch." Kat laughed.

"Why would I be your bitch?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because I can do this." Kat leaned in closer to Sirius who leaned his face closer to hers making their lips almost touch. Kat grinned evilly as she flicked her wrist under the table that held her wand and said the incantation in her head.

Sirius yelped as his chair pulled out from under him and felt himself stop as something hit him between the legs; Kat's leg.

"Is there something wrong back there?" Professor Lockturn snapped looking up from the board.

"Sirius hurt himself. I think I should help him to the infirmary." Kt said grinning.

"Fine, take your books and a pass before you leave." The professor said flicking her wand and making a pass appear on Kat's desk.

"Thank you." Kat said. "Sirius get your ass up." Kat said pulling Sirius up and dragging him out the door by his hair, making him squeal.

"That was interesting." Remus said writing more notes down.

"You have no idea." James laughed doodling on his own parchment.

"And unfortunately it's about to get a lot more interesting." Lily said lightly looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" James asked

"Severus Snape is back at Hogwarts."

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"I can't believe they gave us all of these assignments. I'm going to go out of my mind." Paige said walking down the halls with Kat, Lily, and Lisi.

"Once we get to the room and make a password then we can get it over with." Kat groaned lugging her books with her.

"That says a lot considering your arithmacy teacher didn't give your class an extra essay due on the same day." Paige whined walking up another stairwell next to her friends.

"Is it my fault you pissed him off?" Kat said sharply turning down another winding hallway.

"He was wrong about the subject; I was just trying to inform him…" Paige started.

"That he needed to look up the facts before teaching them." Lisi, Kat, and Lily said in unison mimicking Paige's excuse from earlier on that day.

"Here we are." Lisi grinned walking up to the painting. "What is going to be the password?"

"How about arithmacy?" Lily giggled looking at a fuming Paige.

"As funny as that might sound I'm sure the boys might guess it. How about… vagina?" Kat laughed a little.

"Why _vagina_?" Lisi said scrunching up her nose.

"It's something that the boys will never have nor want to have thus making them not even think of the possibility of it being a password." Kat said grinning.

"Sounds good to me, vagina it is." Paige said as the portrait swung open to reveal their large room.

"Lily what's wrong?" Kat asked lifting her head up from her essay. They had been doing homework for two hours before noticing they had missed dinner. Paige and Lisi had left shortly thereafter to get them some leftovers in the kitchen giving Kat and Lily some time alone.

"What do you mean?" Lily said leaning back in her armchair.

"You look a little on edge. Something is bothering you." Kat said looking at Lily with tired eyes.

"After you brought Sirius to the nurse, and I'm not even going to ask how that went, I looked out the window to see none other than Severus Snape coming towards Hogwarts with Dumbledore beside him." Lily sighed. "James said they didn't kick him out but I was just hoping…"

"You were hoping they had had a change of heart and you wouldn't have to deal with it all." Kat said finishing Lily sentence.

"I know I was going to have to face it sooner or later but I'm just not sure if Severus is going to like how I've been acting." Lily said looking up at the ceiling.

"Lily, you're letting him control you and it's not good for you. You know why you left him, hell we all know, but you need to stop worrying what he thinks. He is just jealous assholes who got involved with the dark arts and now look where he's at, without anyone except for his stupid master." Kat said wrinkling her nose on the last word she said.

"He never seemed like he would ever do anything so stupid until…" Lily drifted off.

"He told you he loved you, he told you he would do anything for you, and the one time you ask him to stop something he can't." Kat huffed. "Sounds like he loved you to me."

"He used to say James only wanted me because he didn't want him to have me. That James knew it would kill him to lose me and that he wanted to see him suffer. He said it so much in our childhood that I believed him and only saw what he wanted me to see. I never thought about how James feelings. I never thought Severus would lie about something like that." Lily said looking at Kat with tears in her green eyes.

"Lily, he knows how to control people and he tried to control you, but you didn't let him. He tried to push me and the girls out of your life and you didn't let him. If you were strong then you are stronger now and all that matters is that as long as you keep being strong then he won't hurt you. The only way he can hurt you is if you let him and with me around that is never going to happen." Kat said hugging Lily.

"You should have seen his face why I jumped in front of James, Kat. It was like a million different emotions played over his face before the spell hit me and he covered them up, turned his face into stone. He looked like he was sad for losing me, in agony for hitting me with the spell, but the emotion that I saw the most was the anger. He wasn't angry at me because he wasn't looking at me, but he just looked so angry." Lily sobbed into Kat's shoulder letting out her pain.

Kat held Lily there for a while letting her shirt get soaked with tears that had been waiting to come down. She knew that Lily would never break down like this in front of Lisi or Paige, she always felt like she had to hold it together for them and be strong, she knew that they needed reassurance and Lily's tears wouldn't give them that. She also knew that Snape being here was the start of a new challenge because Snape was never one to give up nor was he ever one to explode either. He was a sneaky bastard and Kat knew she would have to talk to James and Sirius about watching over Lily, regardless of their little game. She also knew that whoever Snape was pissed at was going to have to watch their back because if one thing Snape never stopped to think about it was revenge.

"Lily, who was Snape mad at?" Kat asked as Lily's tears stopped and she started to gain color in her pale cheeks.

"That would be Potter." A sharp voice came from across the room. There in a corner stood Severus Snape his wand in his shaking right hand looking at the two girls with disgust.

"The feeling is mutual." A voice said coming through the portrait hole as James and Sirius walked in the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Love Hurts

**Hello People!!! I want to thank you all for all of the great reviews and support! I am trying to update as much as possible but i am in the middle of those hellish exams! I also wanted to thank one of my reviewers whose name is Scarlett because of her reviews and just for reading my stories! I always look forward to getting your reviews!!! Love K.T.**

**SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS**

"Why are you here?" James said. "Not that I mind returning Lily the favor for saving my ass."

"I would never hurt Lily. You on the other hand…" Snape said looking at Lily, his eyes softening.

"Ha, you were the one who hurt her." Sirius said looking at Snape and then at Kat, who looked scared out of her mind.

"I only meant to hurt Potter. Is it my fault he brainwashed my precious Lily into saving him." Snape spat out to Sirius who was shaking with anger.

"You hurt me." Lily said in a shaking voice. She was still sitting with Kat, her face a ghostly white.

"Lily, I would never ever turn a spell on you." Snape said walking over to the chair were Lily and Kat sat.

"By hurting James you hurt me." Lily said giving Snape a weak frown.

"Lily listen to me. He only wants you to have you. He doesn't love you." Snape said looking down at Lily who stood up to meet his gaze.

"How in the hell would you know?" she spat out looking into Snape's dark eyes. "He has been nothing but wonderful to me and the girls, something you never did."

"Lily look what he's done to you. Look how you're dressed and tell me he loves you. You used to hate the girls who dressed like that." Snape sputtered as he grabbed Lily's hand.

"The only reason I hated the things I did when I was younger was because you hated them. I trusted you; I needed you and you left me." Lily said her voice rising.

"I never left you, you left me!" Snape yelled his anger showing in his eyes.

"The minute you went with Voldemort was the minute you left me. You knew my views and you knew how scared I was and you left anyway." Lily yelled her face turning red.

"I didn't have a choice." Snape said softly looking into Lily's beautiful green eyes.

"You always had a choice. I was a choice and you left me for that… man." She said tears starting to run down her face.

"Lily I never chose to leave you. I don't know how I could ever live without seeing those beautiful green eyes. I love your eyes and I love everything about you. I want to give you the world and I would never do anything that would hurt you. The reason I joined him was so I could be more powerful… I could protect you." He said kneeling down and hugging her stomach to him.

"You don't leave the people you love and you don't hurt the people your loved one loves. I'm sorry Severus but I don't believe you love me." Lily said escaping Snape's tight embrace.

"I am never going to stop loving you Lily. I will never leave you." Snape said still on his knees.

"Severus you need to stop. I don't want you to stay around me, I don't want you to help me, I don't want you in my life. I hate you! I HATE YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER HAD AND I NEVER WILL!" Lily screamed at him making tears run down Snape's face. "And the faster you learn that the better it's going to be for you and me."

"I don't believe you." Snape said running up and grabbing Lily by the arms roughly and forcing her to look at him. "This is Potter's doing. He is putting things in your head and you can't possibly be thinking clearly."

Snape felt himself being lifted up and looked around to see Sirius grab him by his throat and throw him against the wall. "Don't touch our girls."

"Ha, your girls! Lily belongs to no one, especially not Potter." Snape cackled before watching Lily walk slowly over to him, her wrist lifted up.

"Then what about this." Lily said as she held out her wrist for Snape to see. The green bracelet hung on her wrist and the silver writing not only said the marauders any more it also said under it in tiny shiny letters the name James Potter.

"Lily what in the hell is that." Snape snarled with Sirius still holding him to the wall.

"Permanent." She answered before putting the tip of her wand to the bracelet and mumbled an incantation making the bracelet shine for a second before sitting on her wrist.

"No. It can't. You didn't." Snape yelled lunging at Lily's wrist before she could pull it away. He grabbed Lily's face and held it close to his own making her feel his breath inches away from her own lips.

"Severus let me go." Lily growled trying to push his face away from hers with no avail.

"You're mine. Not his and I am going to teach it to you whether you want me to or not." Snape said in a rough voice before grabbing Lily's face and kissing her fiercely, making her bottom lip bust and start to bleed.

"Get off of her!" James yelled trying to run across the room to get to Lily.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Lily screamed slapping Snape in the face making him growl.

"He did this to you! He made you like this! Don't leave me Lily, please don't leave me." Snape said in broken sobs that made everyone stop and stare at him.

"You did this to yourself you ass. You left me and hurt me and left me broken. As far as I'm concerned you can go to hell." Lily growled getting in Snape's greasy face and staring straight into his dark eyes.

Snape looked into Lily's eyes and before pulling his hand back and slapping her hard in the face making James yell with anger. Time seemed to stop as everyone turned to look at Lily's hurt face and Snape's angry and sorry one.

Suddenly a loud crunch came from Snape as Kat kicked his ribs and watched as he rolled away from Lily clutching his stomach. Kat's anger boiled over as she started kicking and punching as hard as she could on whatever part of him she could get to first. Her screams scared Lily into tears and she watched as blood came gushing out of Snape's nose and mouth and moans of pain were mating with her own angry screams.

"Kat stop." Sirius yelled picking her up and carrying through the portrait hole with tight arms.

Kat fought back with no avail and eventually went limp and let Sirius hold her against himself. She could feel the eyes on her and heard a scream and a hushing noise and guessed Lisi and Paige had just entered the room.

"I'm taking her to our dorm." Sirius said to James who Kat heard give a soft grunt in response.

"No… don't, I can't leave Lily needs me. No, Sirius don't!" Kat yelled letting the tears fall into his shirt.

"I know baby. I know but James and Paige and Lisi are going to take care of it. James is calling Remus on the mirror to get Dumbledore to take Snape away." Sirius hushed as he raced through many hallways that Kat wasn't familiar with.

"They need me…" Kat sobbed grabbing on to Sirius muscular shirt which was clinging to him.

"I need you. That's why you are with me." He said running up steps to the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room.

Kat had no idea how they had gotten there so fast but was relieved to be somewhere familiar. She heard people yelling after them questions of what was wrong and grunts from disappointed females.

"Here, let's get you in bed." Sirius said pulling up the covers to the messiest bed she had ever seen and guessed it was his. She felt him get in behind her before pulling her to him and kissing her head.

"Why did you take me away?" Kat asked after the sobs had left her throat and her voice was steadier but had ample amounts of anger in it...

"You snapped. If I had let you stay there before Dumbledore did then you were going to seriously hurt Snape. You didn't deserve to get detention for beating the shit out of him to help your best friend." Sirius said pushing the hair out of Kat's face.

"You look scared." Kat said looking into his eyes with deep concentration.

"I thought Snape was going to hurt you guys." Sirius said looking back at Kat before grinning. "Then _I_ would have gotten in trouble for kicking his ass."

It was silent for a while as they let their breathing go in sync and their eyes wander to different parts of the messy room. Kat could feel Sirius' stare on her as she read through the books on Remus' trunk and looked back at him with tired eyes.

"You didn't have to save me." Kat asked looking at Sirius' tired face.

"I wanted to." He said looking into her brown eyes before letting out a snort. "Hell at the rate you were going I had to."

"I still hate you." Kat said quietly snuggling into Sirius' chest.

"I know Kat… I hate you too. But would you please do me favor, just for tonight?" Sirius said looking down at Kat softly.

"Sure, what do you want?" Kat asked half asleep already.

"Can we act like we don't hate each other?" Sirius asked shutting his eyes and snuggling his face into Kat's hair.

"I think I'd like that." Kat said smiling up at Sirius.

And then they both fell into a dream ridden sleep of one another.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Wake up." Kat heard someone whisper in her ear. She felt something warm lean against her and pick her up covers and all.

"What time is it?" She yawned looking through the darkness of the room to see something familiar.

"It's three in the morning and we need to get out of here fast." Sirius said popping open the window letting the moonlight and cold air into the room.

"Why can't we sleep? I like sleep." Kat huffed leaning on the wall next to her and shutting her eyes.

"Kat listen to me," Sirius knelt down in front of her to see into her eyes. "Lily and James and everyone else are in a lot of trouble. After we left the room Remus went to Dumbledore to tell him what happened. James was left alone with Snape and the three girls and had to calm all of them down but then it happened."

"What happened?" Kat asked suddenly awake.

"Snape wanted to get rid of James to have Lily so he set this all up. He had been following you girls since he got back and had followed you to the room that afternoon. He knew he could get rid of you three girls and he also knew that we would come and save you if ever you were in trouble. Snape waited to reveal himself and planned on taking care of you, Paige and Lisi when we came in." Sirius said pulling his broom from underneath his bed.

"Then why are they in trouble?" Kat asked grabbing Sirius' arm.

"After we left and James was alone with Snape and the three girls Avery, Malfoy and Mulcider arrived laughing and Snape got up behind James back and grabbed Lily while Avery, Malfoy and Mulcider took care of James. Paige and Lisi tried to run but Narcissa, Bret and Bellatrix were outside waiting and took them where they were taking James. By the time Remus and Peter had told Dumbledore and they had gone to the room all that was left was shambles of clothing and blood everywhere." Sirius said pulling Kat and the blanket that surrounded her onto his broom.

"If James had been captured and Remus and Peter only saw the room after then how do you know what happened?" Kat asked they took off into the windy sky.

"James still had the mirror on him and Remus left the other mirror in here; James has been talking to me all night." Sirius said flying over the forbidden forest.

"Where did they take them? Are they alright? Who was bleeding? We have to save them, Sirius!" Kat said shaking from the cold.

"They were taken to the forbidden forest; James was bleeding pretty badly when he called me. He said that Paige and Lisi were with him and that they were mostly okay." Sirius said gaining speed.

"What do you mean _okay_? Sirius where is Lily?" Kat yelled shooting glances down at the ground that they were flying over.

"Lisi is okay, Kat. James says that she is being calm, cool, and collected despite the circumstances. Paige got hurt though. James said that about half an hour after he was brought into the forbidden forest he heard footsteps and looked up and saw that Narcissa and Bellatrix were bringing the girls to the opening where he was. Bellatrix had Paige and let her hand _slip_ to slap Paige. Paige snapped and punched Bellatrix in the face before Malfoy came over and kicked the shit out of her. James said she was still passed out." Sirius said jerking lower to the ground.

"What about Lily? Where is she?" Kat asked her voice worried.

"Kat, James and the girls were on the marauder's map because we have the forbidden forest on there. We have Hogsmead and all the little things around Hogwarts marked and we know everyone who is the there at the time. I found James and the girls in no time and when Remus came into the room about an hour before we woke up we decided we were going to meet in the forest to get them out. When I looked for Lily, she wasn't on the map." Sirius said solemnly getting closer to the ground.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kat asked her throat dry with fear.

"Lily isn't at Hogwarts anymore. Lily isn't even around Hogwarts anymore." Sirius said before diving to the ground to meet Remus and Peter.

"We have to save her Sirius." Kat said looking Sirius in the eyes.

"We have to save the others first." Sirius said looking back at her.

"Sirius, I heard someone screaming about five minutes ago. I think they're using the crutatious curse." Remus said. He had an edge to his voice that gave Kat the idea that he would breakdown at any moment.

"Let's go, then. I want to fight. I want to beat their asses." Kat growled looking into the brush that led to a path she knew so well. It was the same path that had led her to the last fight.

"We are fighting not you." Sirius snapped at Kat walking over to her.

"They are torturing my best friends and they have Lily. If you think I'm not fighting then you are out of your ever loving mind." Kat said getting into Sirius' face.

"I need you to get them out of there. I'm going to distract them." Sirius said looking down at Kat with angry eyes. "I don't want you to fight them. You have no idea what they can do even without a wand."

"And you do?" Kat asked practically snarling it at Sirius.

"Yeah, actually I do." Sirius said walking towards the pathway.

"You are going to get your ass killed." Kat said as they ran towards the clearing.

"What do you care? It will probably be less of a burden on you." Sirius said stopping to look through the trees at the opening where James and the others were.

"I'm not leaving without you." Kat said looking up at him.

"I wish I could say the same thing." Sirius said before running into the opening with Remus and Peter.

Kat watched as he moved smoothly through the trees before sending silent spells at the boys in front of James. She watched as one yelled and ducked before dueling with Sirius but was surprised by Remus who sent a nasty spell at his back. Kat made sure no one was behind her before she ran behind the dueling men and crawled behind the tree that James was tied to.

"James, it's me Kat. Pretend I'm not here and keep on watching them duel; I'm going to cut you free." Kat whispered in his ear before working on the rope with spells which just bounced off the rope without so much as leaving a gash in it.

"What's taking so long?" James whispered through clenched teeth. "They need me out there."

"Hold on, I know what I have to do." Kat said through gritted teeth. She pointed her wand at the rope before sending a rather loud spell at the rope making it fly into a thousand pieces.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sirius yelled at her across the field. "They know you're here now. Bellatrix saw you. RUN!" He screamed as a red bolt flew through the air missing Kat's head by an inch. Kat turned around to see Bellatrix standing a couple feet behind her with a snarl playing on her lips.

"Did little miss Bellsum want to play?" Bellatrix laughed as she watched Kat boil with anger.

"I was wondering, Bellatrix. Are you as skilled as you say you are because I want to see how far I can push you?" Kat let out a light chuckle as she stood on the balls of her feet before looking at Bellatrix straight in the eyes.

"Kat stop teasing her. You don't know what you're doing." Sirius yelled before the two girls let out simultaneous spells making a loud boom erupt in the night air.

"You think you're quick Bellsum? You have no idea what quick is." Bellatrix laughed searching Kat for weakness.

"I could say the same thing. You can't use wandless magic." Kat laughed before looking at Bellatrix with laughter in her eyes.

"Does that really matter because my wand is right here?" Bellatrix lifted her right hand. "Where is my wand? WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY WAND?" She yelled looking at Kat with worry.

"Here" Kat said lifting up her right hand and grinning. "You said you wanted to play."

"Holy shit. How did she do that?" James said in awe. He hadn't mastered any magic through his mind and he practiced daily.

"Sampira." Kat yelled making Bellatrix's body fall into a bloody heap on the ground, her body covered in cuts that were magically appearing on her body before healing and reopening.

"You think you're the only one who can make their own spells?" Kat said stepping over to Bellatrix's broken body before snapping her wand in two and dropping it next to her.

"Let's go." Kat said running to the shack that had blood curdling screams coming from it. She waited as the boy's ran behind her before she opened the door.

What greeted Kat was the worst thing she had ever seen; Paige was on the ground her eyes rolled back in their sockets and screams were escaping her throat as Bret performed the crutacious curse on her. Lisi was at the side of the room with tears streaming down her cheeks her body rigid at attached the wall with what Kat assumed an invisible spell.

"Sampira." Kat heard Sirius yell her spell behind her at Narcissa who turned to hit Lisi with a spell making her scream and fall to the ground. Bret looked up releasing the spell on poor Paige who was throwing up whatever was left in her stomach.

"Crucio." She screamed at Sirius who had his wand still pointed at Narcissa and watched as the spell got closer to him.

Almost in slow motion Kat jumped in front of Sirius letting the spell hit her I n full force and making her drop to the ground. Her body felt as if it was on fire without a spot cool enough to relax her worried mind. She was sure everybody in her bone was braking and gritted teeth as sharp razor blade pains hit her ribs but she didn't scream, she wouldn't give Bret the satisfaction. It felt like hours instead of seconds before James sent a spell flying at Bret making the pain stop and the boys able to reach the rest of the girls.

Kat let her body fall into a fetal position to let her cheek lie on the ice cold floor. She opened her eyes and watched as Reus grabbed an unconscious Paige in his arms and held her while sobbing into her sweaty hair. She could see the agony in his eyes as he grabbed tightly onto her tiny body which was making twitching movements and her lips were mumbling little nothings.

Lisi fell into James who let her down from her invisible binds and looked around the room as she fought the urge to cry at Remus and Paige she hugged tightly onto James her breathing heavy as she watched the atmosphere in the room change from bad to worse.

Kat watched her friends before feeling someone pick her up with light arms and pull them onto their lap with gentile hands. Kat failed at trying to find the strength to look up at the person who was holding her until the hands reached up and grabbed her face to pull it up to its own. Kat looked up into the silver eyes she knew so well and stared.

"I told you I loved you." She whispered with the last bit of energy she could muster. She felt his tears drop onto her face as he just stared at with wide eyes.

"They said he brought her to where they met. He brought her home." Lisi said into the quiet room.

"Who?" The four boys asked in unison.

"Lily."


	12. Chapter 12: Telling The Story

Hello! **I WANT EVERYBODY WHO IS A FAN OF THIS FANFICTION TO GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL!!!!** If enough of you vote then I will write in which two people you voted the most for!!!! Review and Vote!!!!

**SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS**

"Where is home? Lisi where is home?" James asked loudly shaking Lisi.

"If I knew that I would have told you that. I never asked where Lily met Snape and she never told me. We never got in that deep over that bloody ass." Lisi growled holding onto Peter for support.

"What are we going to do about the others?" Sirius asked looking out the window at Bellatrix who was still screaming from the pain of Kat's spell. "How long does that spell last?"

"I don't know why don't you ask Kat?" James asked looking out the window and twisting his hands.

"James, she passed out." Sirius said looking down at Kat with worried eyes.

"So did Paige." Remus said looking at the others and wiping his eyes.

"I'm sure she has. They had been laying that curse on her for hours on and off. You would have thought that they would lay off but no." Lisi said sighing as she walked across the room to Remus and Paige.

"I hope she hasn't gone out of her mind yet." Remus asked silently.

"What do you mean go out of her mind?" Peter asked confused.

"When people do the crutacious curse for long periods of time on other people they will go out of their mind in agony. They act like they don't know anything." Remus said looking down at the sweaty Paige.

"We need to get these girls to the infirmary and get Dumbledore." Sirius said lifting Kat up in his arms.

"We have to save Lily." James said anger in his voice. "We can't just leave her god knows where and hope she's okay." James said looking at Sirius with fire in his eyes.

"James Snape is never going to hurt Lily. The only thing he ever wanted was to keep her away from you and Kat and Paige are sick, really sick. We don't know whether Paige is terminally ill or if Kat is okay. We need to help the ones we can and either way we are going to need Dumbledore." Sirius said knocking the door open with his foot.

"You're right, let's go." James said picking Lisi up.

"I can walk." Lisi said glaring at him.

"So you're going to give up a free ride?" James asked with a smirk.

"Shut it Potter." Lisi grinned back at him. "Wait!"

"What now?" Sirius groaned turning around.

"We need to make sure they stay here." Lisi said looking around the forest.

"Who stay where?" Peter asked as he trailed behind them.

"Malfoy and them, I have an idea." Lisi grinned as she put her hand out to the air before concentrating and closing her eyes. Suddenly the passed out bodies on the ground flew through the air and slammed into the tree James had just been attached to. "I want to see them get out of that."

"Can everybody do wandless magic?" James asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Everyone but you, mate." Sirius laughed before nodding his head in the direction of the tree and making a branch fly off and hit Bellatrix in the head. "Merry Christmas cousin."

"Let's go, I think Paige is waking up." Remus said and started the run to the infirmary.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"How do you always seem to find trouble?" Professor McGonagall yelled as she busted through the doors of the infirmary.

"Technically Minnie, trouble found us." Sirius said while Madame Pompfrey rapped a bandage around his slashed left hand.

"What happened?… Oh dear." Professor McGonagall said as she looked at the two beds that held Paige and Kat.

"Bellatrix and Bret were performing the crutacious curse on Paige on and off for hours and when me, Kat and the rest of us came in. Bret tried to perform the crutacious curse on me but Kat jumped in the way, thus the reason she's in the bed passed out instead of me." Sirius said looking at Kat's sleeping face.

"Where is Miss Evans? I don't doubt that she was involved when her friends were hurt." Professor McGonagall said tapping her fingers on the metal bed frame next to her.

"I'm right here Professor! I have been in the library studying with Severus since around six this morning. I just heard the news. Are they going to be okay?" Lily said with Snape railing behind her. She winked at James who opened his mouth to say something but didn't.

"You weren't involved?" Professor McGonagall said raising her thin eyebrows.

"Yes, ma'am I just got the news from Mary who said she saw the boys bring the girls into the infirmary." Lily lied batting her long eyelashes.

"If that's the case then I need to speak to Professor Slughorn. Where are the attackers?" McGonagall said, her face flushed with anxiety over the latest Hogwarts drama.

"In the forbidden forest, follow the path to the second clearing." Lisi said looking at the Professor.

"I will deal with you and Miss Bellsum later. You know the rules, if there is trouble you come to me and definitely not to the forbidden forest." McGonagall said giving Sirius a scorning look

"Wouldn't dream of anything else." Sirius winked at the Professor before watching her huff with sarcasm and rush out of the room.

"I saved your ass now get the hell out." Lily said turning to Severus who was still behind her.

"Lily, if you knew what he was." Snape said looking at James with the utmost hate.

"I think it's you she should be worried about." James said stepping in front of Lily who had her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I don't know why in the hell she saved your ass but if you ever even come close to her again I'm going to make sure they don't find your body. But to pay you back for this little incident I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"Lily hated that about you. That's the reason she wouldn't even look at you. If you think you can do that to people then you're going to lose her." Snape said trying to catch Lily's green emerald eyes.

"I honestly don't think I would care anymore, considering that you're not really an average person." Lily said grabbing James hand and holding it into her own. "You have pulled a lot of shit with me Severus but after what you did to me today…"

"What did he do to you?" James asked turning Lily around to face his face which was covered in stress and worry.

"We'll talk about it later… I just need to calm down." Lily said looking at James with her big green eyes before leaning up on her toes to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

Snape gave something between a grunt and a gagging sound as she did this which made Lily turn around sharply. "Do you have a problem with what I just did Severus?"

"He doesn't love you." Snape said sneering at James who had wrapped his muscular arms around Lily. "He just wants a toy and that's what he gets with you, a toy to chase after."

"I can't believe you would go low enough to tell my Lily that I only want her to chase her. She is the most perfect beautiful human being in this world, that's why I love her." James snarled at Snape who was turning red with anger.

"Severus, we talked and we came to an agreement… now it's time for you to do your end of the bargain." Lily said as she looked at the pattern of the tile floor.

"I'm going but before I do I want Potter to know that if he ever hurts you there will be hell to pay." Snape said as he walked across the long room and to the wide double doors.

"Before you go Snivellus I just wanted to let you know that that's never going to happen. My love for Lily is nothing compared to your infatuation." James said as he watched Snape sneak quietly through the double doors.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Sirius she's going to be okay, you can come with us." James said as he patted his friend on the back. Kat had woken up sporadically through the last day and a half but was still feeling the effects of the curse. Madame Pompfrey told him that was normal for people who had encountered the spell for the first time but he still denied leaving her side.

"She saved me from this. I could be there lying in that bed with god knows what happening but she saved me instead so the least I could do is stay next to her until I know she's okay." Sirius said as he stroked Kat's hand gently.

"But you do know she's okay, it's Paige we don't know about." James said solemnly as he looked over at the bed sheeted that held a sleeping Paige and Remus who had not left her side since they got here.

"That doesn't mean I don't worry about her all the same." Sirius said as he smiled down at Kat. "What do you think she's going to say when she wakes up?"

"Something along the lines of I own you and you owe me big time." Lily laughed as her and Lisi walked through the doors to Kat's bed.

"How is Remus?" Lily asked looking over at the sheeted bed.

"Still mourning her, he won't even come out to talk to us anymore." James sighed as he looked around the room. "I could kill Snape for planning this… as soon as all this is over."

"The dorm room is so empty without them." Lisi said as she sat down in the chair next to Sirius'.

"Everything is empty without them." Remus said as he tore open the sheet around Paige's bed.

"I'm glad someone decided to be social." James laughed as he looked at Remus' face.

"The only reason he came out was to see us." Lily exclaimed as she walked over to give Remus a big hug. "She is going to be fine, I feel it."

"I hope so… she has been making progress." Remus said as he rubbed is hand over the stubble on his face.

"What do you mean progress?" Sirius asked as he turned around to see Paige's bruised and sleeping face.

"She squeezes my hand when I squeeze hers and she also mumbles things that actually makes sense. That's what gives me hope, most of the time when people go out of their mind they say nothing that makes sense but Paige has been saying our names in her sleep." Remus said looking at Paige and smiling.

"Good morning, or at least I think it is." Kat said from her pillowing making everybody stop breathing from shock.

"KAT! Don't you ever do that to me again." Sirius said as he jumped onto the bed and grabbed Kat.

"Sirius my head is killing me and your grip isn't doing anything for it." Kat laughed as she hugged Sirius back. She smiled as he let go looking into her dark black eyes before smothering her in an earth shattering kiss. Kat could feel his hot breath on her face as he slowly molded his lips to hers.

"Sirius, you could let her breath you know." James said as he watched Sirius attack Kat with kisses.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do without you." Sirius said as he looked at a surprised Kat.

"I did what I had to do to save you." Kat said kissing his cheek.

"Aw look the lovebirds are back." Lisi murmured in a baby voice mimicking Kat and Sirius' actions.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked as her and Lisi ran up to Kat, James behind them.

"Besides the killer headache I'm fine. Can someone get Madame Pompfrey and tell her I'm up and to get me something?" Kat asked rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, I'll go." James said as he walked to Madame Pompfrey's office.

"While we're waiting for him I want to know what happened to you while I was asleep." Kat said poking Lily in the stomach.

"Do you remember in second year when I explained to you why Severus meant so much to me?" Lily asked softly looking down at her tiny hands which were now folded in her lap.

"Yeah, I was mad because you ditched us at the pond to go study." Kat grinned at Lily before letting out a slight chuckle at the memory.

"He took me there; he took me to the park by my house where we met. I didn't realize where I was until he started talking about me and Petunia and how scared she was of him and how interested and excited I was. He seemed out of it before he snapped his fingers and then we were in another place, it was dark and cold and I remember seeing my breath frost in front of me, it was about the only thing I could see. All of a sudden I heard him behind me and he started telling me his memories of me." Lily said looking at Kat and frowning making the lines on her forehead more prominent.

"But he hated Petunia, why would he talk about that memory." Kat asked confused before feeling Sirius' arms tighten around her and pull her closer to his thick muscled chest.

"That's exactly what I thought when he was telling me this. I didn't understand why he would bring up painful memories when all he was trying to do is get away from them by trying to steal me away. Then he snapped his fingers again and we were in my bedroom. He sat down on my bed and started telling me why he needed me more than James. He said that he could get through anything painful whether it was memories or actual spells if he knew he could have me. He said that James could live without me because he doesn't love me like Severus did so he went on for what felt like hours until he asked for my answer." Lily said looking through the doorway of Madam Pompfrey's office to see James talking with her.

"Answer to what?" Kat asked as she tried to sit up more which only made her head hurt worse.

"He wanted me to go away with him… he wanted us to start a life together. It hit me then that the reason he took me away is because he knew he could never get me away from James so he asked Malfoy and the rest of those asses." Lily said looking at Sirius who had a bewildered expression on his face. He had never heard Lily talk of her experiences of Snape and guessed it was one of the things that came with the package of a growing friendship.

"I'm guessing you either said no or you're just getting kicks out of stringing James on." Sirius laughed a bit as he heard a chuckle from Remus who was again with Paige beneath the sheet that was once again covering her bed.

"I felt horrible, Sirius. Who am I to take away the one thing that makes someone happier than anything in the world but at the same time I was angry and I knew that I didn't want him in my life anymore. So I did what I'm best at." Lily grinned at Kat who grinned back up at her.

"Strategize and organize." They both said before giggling or at least as much as they could with a headache.

"You two scare me." Sirius said with a snort as he laid back on the wall the bed was against.

"He asked me to say something and I told him no and he practically cried in that room, so I broke. He kept on asking me if he could see me at least once a week and I told him only on my conditions and he agreed so he brought me back to the outskirts of Hogsmead. I went to my room and cleaned up before hurrying to save his ass." Lily sighed as she stood up to meet James.

"What are you talking about love?" James asked before kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Nothing important, just little jokes to keep Kat feeling better." Lily said squeezing his hand.

"She's going to need it after taking this." Madame Pompfrey said as she measured a thick brown gooey liquid into a plastic cup and handed it to Kat. "This might cause mild discomfort in your abdominal, throwing up after smelling food, restlessness or sleeplessness, or may cause you to pass out; I've seen both."

"What in the bloody hell are you giving me?" Kat asked her voice cracking.

"A pain drawl that helps with side effects from serious spells." Madame Pompfrey said shoving the cup in Kat's hand before looking at Sirius. "No pun intended."

"Of course not, Lily will you come with me to get something to eat I don't want to get Kat sick." Sirius said after flashing Madame Pompfrey a devilish grin.

"Why do you need me…" Lily started to ask before Sirius hand covered her mouth.

"Because I get so lonely and I need a beautiful woman to bump my ego." Sirius said making puppy eyes at Lily.

"Go Lils, Sirius doesn't bite… hard." James said giving Lily a slight push.

"I don't want to know how you know that but okay." Lily said before taking Sirius outstretched arm that he practically threw at her. They stayed like that as the climbed up and down stairwells and floors until they were close to the kitchen where Lily stopped pulling Sirius to a halt beside her.

"What was the real reason you needed me to come with you?" Lily snapped as she pushed Sirius up against the portrait of fruit.

"Wow nothing gets past you now does it?" Sirius snorted as Lily's grip on him tightened.

"Black if you don't start spilling I'm going to have your balls at the bottom of my purse is that clear?" Lily snarled pissed that Sirius wouldn't talk.

"Why Miss Evans you can hold my balls any day." Sirius winked at her. "Why didn't you tell James what happened."

"I did, why would you think I didn't?" Lily asked letting her grip on Sirius fade slightly.

"First of all I know you didn't tell him because you covered it up when you talked to Kat and because your left eyebrow twitches when you lie. I'm surprised James hasn't noticed that… he usually knows way to much about you."

"Sirius if you don't hurry up." Lily said tapping her foot on the ground and crossing her arms.

"You didn't tell James what happened with Severus, I'm guessing you gave him an excuse that you expect him to tell us and you have a reason for said lie. I want to know the reason for said lie." Sirius said raising his eyebrows at Lily.

"The reason I lied is because James couldn't take the truth of knowing what I agreed to and he wouldn't let me be with Severus alone, not that I blame him. Severus would get mad and try to hurt my James again which I would absolutely not stand for so I didn't tell him. Either way it will all be over soon." Lily said looking at the portrait of fruit with interest.

"What do you mean over soon?" Sirius said eyeing Lily thoughtfully.

"The condition on me and Severus' deal is that I stop seeing him once I marry James." Lily said as she looked up at Sirius' tired face.

"Marry? When did James ask you to marry him?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows. "Are you pregnant?"

Lily glared at him before slapping him behind the head. "Do I look like I'm pregnant?"

"No of course not but you never know… how do you know they would hurt James?"Sirius asked going back to his serious façade.

"I just have his feeling, okay." Lily said before reaching to tickle the pear only to get stopped by Sirius.

"Lily Evans never does anything without evidence; she doesn't run on feelings, that's what Kat does for you. They threatened him?" Sirius asked quietly although no one was around.

"No he didn't." Lily said turning her head sharply.

"I never said he I said they. You left something out of your story, I know you did because you paused and your eyebrow twitched. Someone else was with you… who was it?"

"SIRIUS!"

"Are you going to get that?" Lily said pointing at the pocket of Sirius' jeans that held his two way mirror.

"Not until you tell me who was with him."

"SIRIUS!"

"Sorry I can't do that."

"SIRIUS!"

"What do you want Remus?"

"Paige is up!"


	13. Chapter 13: Bet To Be Won

**REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS**

_2 WEEKS LATER_

"I dare you to do it." Lisi grinned as her and her three friends sat on the edge of the cool rock.

"No, absolutely not and even if I would take that dare the water would be too damn cold." Kat laughed as she through a piece of her sandwich at Lisi.

"It's not like anyone is around here, their all at Hogsmead." Paige giggled as she watched Lily make a chicken noise behind Kat.

"I am not a chicken!" Kat said defiantly. "None of you would have the spine to do it anyway."

"If you do it I'll do it." Lisi grinned as she watched the other two girls laugh.

"I'm in if Paige is in." Lily grinned as she jabbed Paige in the ribs.

"I wouldn't dream of ruining our fun." Paige laughed as she stood up and stretched.

"Fine then, let's do it." Kat laughed as she threw her shirt over her head and stood watching the other girls do the same.

"I can't believe Lily is doing this." Lisi laughed as she undid her bra.

"You have to live sometime and I want a memory to take with me when we leave Hogwarts. Ready?" Lily said as she saw her other friends take off the rest of their clothes before walking to the rocks edge totally naked.

"Ready, set, jump!" Kat yelled as her and her friends jumped off the rock and into the lake's cool water.

"Oh my god that water is freezing!" Lily squealed as she bobbed her head above the water.

"Really I never noticed." Lisi laughed as she swam over to the edge of the water's edge.

"It's not so bad if you stay under long enough." Paige said as she swam over toward Lisi with Lily right behind her.

"Let's go get our clothes, I'm freezing." Lily said hugging her chest as she ran to the rock stark naked. She heard Lisi wolf whistle and Paige giggle as she climbed the rock.

"What's taking so long?" Paige asked. "Our clothes are right there."

"No their not." Lily said looking down with wide eyes at the two girls.

"What do you mean not there?" Paige yelled starting to freak out and turn white.

"BOO!" Kat yelled jumping out of the water behind the girls and started giggling. "What's wrong?"

"Please tell me you have our clothes." Lisi said her throat dry.

"Do I look like I have our clothes? Lily probably has them up there." Kat said as she sat on the water's edge next to Paige and Lisi.

"I don't have them." Lily yelled down at the girls as she started climbing down the rock.

"If we don't have them and you don't have them then who does?" Paige asked with wide eyes as Lily walked u to them.

"The Marauders!" All four girls yelled together before hugging themselves to hide their nakedness.

"Where in the hell are they?" Kat growled as she looked into the brush of the forest.

"Wait I found a note!" Lily yelled as she ran down to the water's edge.

"What does it say?" Lisi yelled as she jumped out of the water to reach Lily. Kat jumped up to meet them with Lisi behind her their eyes almost red with anger.

"Hello Ladies! We thought you looked so good in those clothes that we could only imagine what you looked like without them. But why imagine when we could see it for ourselves. Love, the Marauders." Lily read from the yellowed parchment note.

"So why don't you do us the favor and turn around." Two male vices said in unison.

Kat turned around her wet hair swishing behind her and saw James and Sirius leaning against a tree each holding various piece of women's clothing. "AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Oh I'd like to fuck what I see alright." Sirius barked out laughing with James.

"James Potter if you don't give me back my clothes right now I swear I'm going to turn you into a eunuch." Lily snapped as she Paige and Lisi hid behind a bush.

"Okay, okay, just please don't do that." James said as he grimfaced and threw the girls their clothes.

"Where in the hell are my… Sirius give me my bloody clothes!" Kat yelled as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"On one condition my love." Sirius said holding Kat's clothes closely to him.

Kat could her friends giggling as they put on their clothes. "There is no condition, either you give me my clothes or you won't have any reason to wear boxers."

"Unfortunately I'm not a pussy like James and will not fall to my woman's threats. Now if you want your clothes back you're going to come over here and give me a big hug." Sirius smirked at Kat who gave him a frown. "Unless you want to jump up and down naked trying to get them back, I always wondered how your tits would look in motion." Sirius heard the three girls behind Kat laugh as he said this.

"Fine have it your way." Kat sighed as she walked over to Sirius letting her arms fall to her sides and hugging him. She could feel his hands slide up her back before reaching down and slapping her butt.

"I win." Sirius laughed as he handed Kat he clothes.

"You won what Black? My eternal hatred for your hornyness?" Kat snapped pulling on her shorts.

"The beginning of this year we made a bet and it was if I saw you naked you had to stay in my room on graduation day in only my jersey." Sirius laughed with James who gave him a slap on the back. "Don't worry Kat my jersey is very comfortable."

"And very see through." James finished as they laughed together.

"Sirius I'm going to give you to the count of three." Kat said wringing her hands.

"Kat sore loser really does not suit you."

"One."

"You're not going to do this."

"Two."

"I can't believe you're going to do this."

"Three, RUN!!!"

"Do you think she's going to catch him?" Paige asked watching Sirius run towards Hogwarts with Kat behind him.

"I hope not, Kat can punch." James said laughing as Kat threw a rock off the ground at Sirius.

"You seem to know that first hand." Lily grinned as she hugged James.

"I accidentally walked in on Kat in the showers after a game in second year."James said as he and the three girls started walking to the castle.

"You accidentally walked in on her or you and Sirius accidentally walked in on her?" Lisi asked grinning.

"Me and Sirius." James laughed before hearing a rather loud smack and a scream that sounded a lot like Sirius'.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"I can't believe Quidditch season is starting already." Kat said as she walked across the field linking arms with James and Sirius.

"I can't believe you're wearing that." James laughed as they walked to the captain's quarters.

Kat had turned in her old sweats for a sports bra that made her boobs look big if not bigger than their original size and a pair of short black shorts that said snitch on the butt. She had decided that she liked the attention she had gotten before and had already paid for the clothes so why not? Sirius sure the hell seemed to like it.

""I can't believe she got her belly button pierced." Sirius said before reaching down and flicking the ring that was in Kat's belly button.

"I got this done when I was fifteen." Kat said indifferently. "I just never showed it."

"Well you're showing it now." James laughed elbowing Kat. "I kind of like you looking hot, you can distract the other players on the other teams." James grinned as they opened the door to the locker room.

"Siri I haven't seen you in ages." A voice came behind them as they sat down on a bench.

"YOU LET THAT LITTLE…"

"Kat be nice." Sirius and James said both holding their hands over her mouth.

"Whether or not you like it she is an incredible flyer although not as clean and accurate as you and could be trained to be the next captain of the team when we're gone, not to mention she has an arm that could move metal. I already had a talk to her about being nice to you and not getting in your space. She's a beater." James said still holding his hand over Kat's mouth.

"Sirius are you going to talk to me?" Jacqueline said outing up her lips and standing behind Sirius. "I've missed our practice time."

"Hello Jackie, I was just wondering when you would show." Sirius gave her a slight smile before turning back to Kat and James.

"I have been a little stiff lately I was wondering if you could help me stretch for the game." Jacqueline said putting her hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I would owe you a favor."

"Well of course, Sirius has been complaining about not being able to wipe his own ass." Kat growled at Jacqueline with a fake sweet voice. She could hear James try to stop the laughter in his throat.

"Oh Kat, I didn't even realize you were there. I heard you were out at the nurse's office; tell me was it the herpes again?" Jacqueline said trying to make her best innocent face.

"I don't know why don't you ask your daddy because he was screaming my name all night long." Kat said standing up to meet Jacqueline's gaze.

"That can't be true because my father wouldn't fuck anyone who charged three dollars an night." Jacqueline laughed in Kat's face.

"If that was the case then you would have never been born." Kat sneered in Jacqueline's face.

"BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

"SLUT!"

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?" James yelled at the two girls pulling them away from each other. "I am going to make this clear right now you can call each other whatever you want you can tell each other whatever you want but there is going to be no physical violence on my team. Is that clear?"

"She started it." Kat and Jacqueline said at the same time pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it we're going to finish it." Sirius said before putting his arm around Kat's shoulders and walking out the door.

"I'm telling you now Jackie, Kat is my best player on the team and if you throw a bludger at her at any time you're off the team." James said walking out the door with Jacqueline.

"Whatever you say Jamesie." Jacqueline said kissing him on the cheek and hopping on her broom.

"Okay I to see how well my keeper can work so I want my beaters to hold off. No accidents like when Kat made the team please Sirius." James said hitting Sirius in the back of the head as he passed him.

"That really was an accident." Sirius laughed putting his hands up in the air.

"Like stealing Remus' underwear?" Kat teased as she swung around to take the main chasers position.

"Wait you stole Remus' underwear? Did you like run out of your own?" Alex grinned as he and John took their places on either side of Kat.

"Tinsley, the boys are going to try to score right now because there is no way you would be able to pass through Kat's arm. Once you master them this practice then Kat and you will be working privately." James yelled as he held the quaffle in his hand raised high above his head. "I want Sirius and Jacqueline to practice hitting the moving targets on the other end of the field."

"What moving targets?" Sirius asked as e zoomed next to James in a blur scaring Jacqueline.

"Those he said as Remus and Peter walked out with their brooms in hand and covered in a protective shield of dragon skin across their arms chests and faces.

"Wicked awesome." Sirius laughed before flying near Kat who didn't even flinch at the new arrival. "Since there isn't any use for you today why are you where you are and not helping me?"

"I have to evaluate the new girl to teach her the techniques she doesn't already know." Kat said eyeing the young with critical eyes.

"Well if you feel unused I would surely be happy to put you to use in my shower." Sirius winked at her before taking off and beating Jacqueline to their station. "Remus I'm going to make you shit your new boxers."

"He did not just say that." Kat grumbled before letting herself giggle at the thought of what Sirius had planned for Remus. She sighed as she heard James blow the whistle and throw the quaffle at the boys.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

_**A/N VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A/N**_

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSk

"Miss Bellsum you seem to make a habit out of coming here." Madame Pompfrey sighed as her, Sirius and James walked in as Jacqueline walked out with John and Alex.

"Sorry Madame Pompfrey." Kat said as she sat on one of the beds and watched as the nurse left to get disinfectant and a bandage wrap.

"KAT ARE YOU OK?" Lily, Paige and Lisi ran in worry etched on their faces.

"She is but Jacqueline's nose isn't." Sirius snorted in laughter. "I didn't think anybody could bleed or scream that much."

"I feel like I should ask Madame Pompfrey for a headache drawl." James said rubbing his temple.

"What happened?" Lisi asked already starting to smile again.

"That little bitch walked in on Sirius in the shower and then when I saw her I went in to grab her and get her out of there. I walk in there and she has her back to me and Sirius to her so I decided to watch what she was going to do. She wrapped her arm around him and grabbed his dick and I lost it so I walked in and punched her." Kat said showing the girls her bloody knuckles.

"It was like my seventeenth birthday all over again." Sirius said as a faint smile crossed his features.

"What exactly did you do on your birthday?" Paige asked as she gave Sirius a curious look.

"Well it included an ice cream cones, something the muggles call a toaster oven, and a nurse's outfit." Sirius smiled as him and James slapped hands.

"Wait didn't you live with James this summer?" Paige asked a grin spreading over her face.

"Yup, left my parents for good and thank god because my birthday wouldn't be half as good." Sirius smiled proudly.

"If that's the case then Kat might want to take a swing at James before her hand gets bandaged." Paige laughed with the other three girls.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three." Sirius growled raising his eyebrows at Paige.

"You can't be Sirius."

"One."

"This is so not funny."

"Two."

"I'm your girl's best friend."

"Three, RUN!!!" Sirius yelled as he dashed after Paige who ran out of the room screaming making the girls burst into laughter.

"And he said I looked good in that costume." James grinned making every one laugh harder.


	14. Chapter 14: Someone Did Something

**Hey Guys!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I leave to tour in D.C. on Friday so I might be able to put in one more chapter before I leave. I will try. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!**

**SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS**

"I cannot believe he did that." Kat said as she walked in to the vacant library with her friends, their hair still wet with pond water after the little fiasco that happened only hours before.

"You will once you're in his jersey on graduation day." Lisi laughed as they sat down at the back of the library.

"He saw me naked." Kat sobbed as she banged her head on the desk with loud thumps.

"And made you hug him." Paige giggled earning a momentary glare from Kat who stopped her head thumping.

"That is wrong on so many levels; I bet he had been planning that too." Kat said as she tapped her fingers on the wood of the desk.

"Knowing Sirius probably but it's done with and there's nothing you can do." Lily said opening books and getting out parchment.

"Maybe there is something I could do." Kat smirked tapping her fingers again.

"Didn't you hear me? It's over, done with, pray to god that he'll forget and take it like a man but it is OVER." Lily said as she read through the books contents.

"I'm going to beat Black at his own game." Kat smiled as she leaned back in her chair.

"You are not! Can't we please just have a peaceful rest of the year?" Lily whined looking at Kat.

"Peaceful isn't fun." Kat smirked at Lily.

"Then what is?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Payback," Kat laughed as she looked around the room. "I say it's about time we go back to the room."

"What if Dumbledore has been using it?" Paige asked pulling books from the shelf next to her.

"He isn't, hasn't been back there since he came the last time." Kat smiled as she watched Lily take out a piece of parchment listed Halloween Ball.

"How do you know? Have you been stalking him?" Lisi asked looking up from her paper.

"Because I stole this." Kat said pulling out a yellowed piece of parchment and tapped with her wand to reveal the marauder's map.

"You're right revenge never looked so sweet." Lily giggled before Lisi interrupted.

"Remus is coming, hide it!" She said and watched as Kat slid the paper into her bag.

"Are you doing anything special?" Remus asked Paige who was sitting at a table with the rest of the girls who were all silently reading except for Lily who was planning some extra details on the Halloween Ball, but they were all outwardly grinning.

"Not particularly, why?" she asked pushing her glasses up her nose and smiling tiredly at him.

"I want to show you something, come on." He said grabbing her pale hand.

"I have to get my things back to my room." Paige said looking from Remus' eyes to her books which were splattered on the table and floor.

"We'll take care of it, you should go." Lisi grinned shooing Paige's hands away from her bags.

"You two be good… or bad." Kat winked at the couple as they turned to leave the library.

"Not funny Kat." Paige said with a grin escaping her pink lips.

"So where are you taking me?" Paige asked as they walked through the library doors.

"It's a surprise." Remus said letting his fingers entwine with Paige's.

"You never seemed like a surprise type of person to me." Paige said quietly listening to their footsteps as they echoed through the hallway.

"That's exactly why Miss Bellafort, we need to do this." Remus smiled as he led Paige along beside him.

"Do what?" Paige asked as they walked towards a wall of portraits.

"We need to know each other better, learn to love each other for who we really are." Remus said as he tapped his wand on the edge of the portrait making it open and reveal a tunnel lit by candles.

"I already know I love you." Paige said squeezing his hand slightly.

"And I thank god you do every day." Remus said before leading her into the tunnel.

"How did you get all these candles in here without anyone noticing?" Paige asked in awe at the number of candles hanging on the brick walls.

"You should ask James and Sirius about that. They did this for me." Remus smiled at the thought of James and Sirius sneaking four hundred candles in here. Just thought of what they did to get them here much less light them would make anyone who knew them giggle.

"I am going to have to thank those boys next time I see them." Paige laughed as she walked with Remus through the candlelit tunnel.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it… and then ask if you gave it up to me." Remus chuckled as Paige's eyes got big as saucers. "Not that this is for that."

"I hope not… I'm not nearly ready for that." Paige said blushing as they came to a stop by a wooden door with a latch.

"Before we go in there I want you to know that I found this room myself in my third year and fell in love with it. I come here often and James and Sirius are never allowed in it without my permission." Remus said kissing Paige's hand.

"What does that have to do with me?" Paige asked looking confused.

"It's not my room anymore." Remus smiled shyly at her.

"Whose room is it then?" Page asked brushing her hand on the stubble growing on his cheek.

"It's ours." Remus said opening the heavy wooden door giving Paige a view of the room. It had a glass ceiling and walls besides the one the door was connected to. Its light blue paint was chipping to reveal the yellow paint underneath it but the white rug on the hardwood floors seemed relatively new.

"It's beautiful Remus, I love it." Paige said as she walked in the room still holding Remus' hand in her own.

"I'm glad you like it." Remus said as he flicked his wand and a fireplace next to the door lit up and the door slammed.

"I love it and I love you." Paige smiled before kissing full on the lips. "How long can we stay here?"

"Considering it's a Friday night and James and Sirius know where I'm at, I think we have all night." Remus grinned as he sat on the rug and pulled Paige next to him.

"How do you not notice this place from the outside of the castle?" Paige asked as she looked through the glass walls.

"Permanent Confusion spell was put on it to make it look like the rest of the castle. Anyone looking at it from the lake just sees another brick wall." Remus said lying down and yawning.

"It's like a whole other world in here." Paige said as she lied down and put her head on Remus' chest.

"Our other world where we can forget about curses and werewolves and anything bad." Remus said stroking Paige's hair and taking off her glasses.

"It's like our little piece of heaven." Paige sighed as she rubbed her hand over Remus' shirt clad chest.

"I wouldn't exactly say lying here with a werewolf heaven." Remus said looking at her with tired eyes.

"There are no werewolves here remember silly? Either way I have a little secret?" Paige giggled poking his cheek with her ink stained finger.

"And what might that be?" Remus said before rolling on top of her and pinning her to the ground making more giggles escape Paige's lips.

"I'm in love with a werewolf and without him there is no heaven." Paige whispered looking deeply into his eyes.

"What if he's dangerous?" Remus said stubbornly.

"What's life without a little danger?" Paige said tugging her hands away from his to put them on his scarred face.

"I could hurt you." Remus said sadly.

"I love you."

"I could rip you to shreds."

"I love you."

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Remus said as he looked into her brown eyes which looked so innocent and sweet.

"Remus I don't care if you could hurt my body because you leaving me would hurt me more ways than you know." Paige said her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry for me." Remus said softly kissing the tears from her eyes.

"I see you suffer so much, how could I not?" Paige sobbed looking at his scars. "Can I see them?"

"Anything you want." Remus said taking his shirt off to reveal the many scars covering his body. "I'm disgusting."

"I think you're beautiful." Paige said running her fingers over the many white lines that covered Remus' upper body before kissing him deeply.

"People must ask themselves what someone like me is doing with you." Remus said tears brimming his own eyes.

"They must say how in love they must be." Paige said kissing him again.

"I love you." Remus said lying back on his back before pulling Paige onto his chest.

"I love you too."

And then they fell into a restful sleep.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Do you think they did it?" Sirius laughed as he piled eggs on his already full plate of food.

"Is that all you think about?" Lisi said slapping the back of Sirius' head as she reached to grab another biscuit.

"Yeah, Sirius always thinks about Remus doing the nasty with people. That's a hump we're still getting over in our little relationship." Kat giggled at Sirius who was giving her a sour look.

"Are you guys' virgins?" James asked looking up at the three girls sitting around him Sirius and Peter.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Not anymore." Paige giggled as she came around the table holding Remus' hand.

"WHAT?!" James and Sirius said, their eyes practically popping out of their sockets.

"Just joking." Remus laughed as they sat down together never letting their hands leave each others for long.

"I knew Remus couldn't do the deed." Sirius snorted shoveling more food in his mouth.

"Are you guys' virgins?" Lily asked in fake innocence making Kat giggle.

"No ma'am." James smirked as Sirius laughed at Lily's reaction.

"How… what happened?" Lily asked looking shocked.

"I think the better question is who happened." Kat laughed as she ran her hand up Sirius' leg and squeezed making him choke on his food.

"Mate are you okay?" James said slapping him on the back.

"Great just great." Sirius said in a strained voice before whispering in Kat's ear. "You just wait."

"Yes, daddy." Kat smirked tearing her hand away from Sirius knee.

"So Mr. Potter would you please mind explaining to me about the loss of your virginity?" Lily asked with her eyebrows raised at the boy in front of her.

"Well, you see I was fourteen and you remember that blonde girl Miranda Lockerson right? Well she was a year older than me and well you had just turned me down and she wanted to get some between periods so we went into the girls' bathroom on the fifth floor and fucked." James said while taking bites of his food.

"Oh my god, I pee in that bathroom!" Lisi faked gagged as she took a sip from her cup.

"What about you Mr. Black are you a virgin?" Kat asked looking at Sirius with dark eyes.

"No actually I'm not." Sirius said before taking a piece of bacon from Kat's plate and eating it before she could protest. "I have had sex with several girls throughout this place over the last three years before I was ever interested in you."

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" Kat asked stealing a piece of egg off of Sirius fork earning a glare from him.

"Her name was Elizabeth Smitten and she was two years older than me. We did it in the room of requirement." Sirius said as he flung eggs at Kat.

"That has got to be better than the girls' bathroom on the fifth floor." Lily laughed as she poked James with her fork. "I'm surprised Potter, I thought you might be a virgin."

"No but Jamsie has only been with one girl." Sirius said pointing his fork at James. "Then he fell in love with Lily Evans and wouldn't settle for fucking anything less than red hair and green eyes."

"But you of course would fuck anything with two legs and a vagina." Kat chirped making the girls around her laugh.

"No, Sirius' requirements don't include legs." James laughed as he flung a piece of toast at Sirius.

"Funny James but at least I'm getting some." Sirius stuck out his tongue at his best friend.

"Apparently with his other girlfriend because the last time I checked we weren't at that point in our relationship yet." Kat said standing up. "I'm ready to go, are you ladies ready?"

"Sure, why not? This conversation is freaking me out anyway." Lisi laughed as her Paige and Lily stood up and grabbed their bags.

"Where are you girls headed to?" James said as the guys followed the girls out the door.

"We need to buy some accessories for the Halloween ball." Paige said turning around to kiss Remus on the cheek.

"Don't you need to buy your dresses first?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.

"We already have, like months ago." Lily laughed as they walked onto the grounds with the boys in their wake.

"But you haven't been to Hogsmead all year." Remus asked looking perplexed.

"We snuck out." Kat laughed as they walked towards the rocky road that lead to the small town.

"Remember to buy some sexy panties for graduation day." Sirius yelled making Kat blush and her friends laugh.

"They'll have paw prints all over them." Kat yelled back at him making his friends smile.

"Yeah, mine." Sirius said before watching the girls disappear down the road.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"What are we going to do to get back at them?" Paige asked as she rubbed her neck which was sore from Remus' kisses. She was sure the back of her neck had a hickey.

"I'm not s o sure yet but I want it to have something to do with public humiliation." Kat said as she took another sip of her butter beer.

"I doubt getting them naked would do anything, I have a feeling Sirius kind of likes the thought of getting naked in front people." Lisi said as she sat down in the crowded pub.

"We need to hit them hard and where it hurts and if you say kick them in the balls I'll kick your ass." Kat said pointing a finger at Lisi.

"It was just a thought." She said innocently before sipping her own drink

"Their hair!" Paige said smiling at her three friends.

"Great, now what are we going to do to their hair genius." Lisi said taking a bite of the pretzels on the table.

"I ran over a new spell…" Lily said smiling slightly.

"And what does it entail?" Kat asked giving Lily an impatient look.

"The boys' hair will turn different colors every time they are in the light." Lily giggled as a smile grew on her friends' faces. "And it doesn't come off until they say or do something that the person who performed the spell tells them to." Lily grinned.

"That is brilliant, where did you find it?" Paige asked grinning so wide her jaw hurt.

"When I was younger and went to get supplies for school with my parents they went and bought it for me. It was a surprise." Lily said as she stood up with Kat. "Don't you need some things for Quidditch?"

"Yeah, we better get going, it looks like it's going to rain." Kat said as she waited for Paige and Lisi to get up.

"We're going to go to the quill store next door. We'll meet you at the Quidditch store and then we can go." Lisi said as she and Paige departed out the door.

"How are you and James?" Kat asked as they walked on the sidewalk of the town reading the signs of various stores.

"We're dating." Lily said playing with the shopping bags on her arms. "I never thought I would hear myself say that."

"I never thought Sirius Black would see me naked and get me under the crutacious curse because I had to prove to him I loved him or the fact that I love him." Kat laughed as she adjusted the bags on her own arms. "This is my stop, you coming in with me?"

"No I think I'm going to walk around a bit before I go to meet Paige and Lisi." Lily said as she walked down the sidewalk.

"See you there." Kat smiled before walking into the small shop closing the door behind her.

"I told you not to follow me." Lily said angrily as she tore the invisibility cloak off Sirius.

"I told you to tell me." He growled as he shook Lily's hands off of him.

"Aren't James and the boys looking for you?" Lily sighed as she sat down on the cement next to a closed shop.

"I told them I had to get something for Kat and since the marauder's map has disappeared I followed you." He said sitting in front of her. "Tell me."

"I won't, it's none of your business what I do or don't do or who did what or whatever. It doesn't matter anymore." Lily said closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"James would want to know Lily." Sirius said putting his hands over hers.

"It would only hurt him more to know what happened." Lily sighed as she ripped her hand out of Sirius'.

"Something happened? You only said there was someone there, what did he do?" Sirius asked his face getting red with anger as Lily stood up.

"This has nothing to do with you," Lily snapped as she walked towards the shop where Kat came from. "Or James for that matter.

"Lily, Sirius over here." They heard Kat yell as they walked out of the alley they had just been in. She was smiling and waving with even more bags in her arms and ran over to greet them.

"It is now." Sirius whispered in her ear as he grabbed Kat and kissed her and smiled.

All Lily could do is stare.

**SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Ball of Blood

_**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**_

_**On the eve of October 31, Hogwarts would**_

_**Like you to attend its Halloween Ball.**_

_**Tables will serve dinner at six o'clock sharp and**_

_**Music will be provided, Dress is formal.**_

_**We would like to thank our Heads for their work.**_

_**Lily Rose Evans**_

_**&**_

_**James Randall Potter**_

_**Of Gryffindor House.**_

_**Thank you for your dedication and time.**_

_**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**_

"Why in the hell are we blind folded?" Lisi sighed as she walked with Peter's hands leading her in different directions.

"We told you it was a surprise." Sirius sang in a booming voice before stopping Kat.

"I hate surprises." Kat mumbled as she heard a clinging sound.

"That's not what you said last night baby." Sirius said and Kat felt a hand grab her butt.

"I wouldn't fuck you if your cock sang to me while you fucked me." Kat said and smiled when she heard Lily, Paige and Lisi crack up.

"You never told me that Kat liked it kinky." James laughed. "Ow, what the hell?" James said as Lily stomped down on his foot.

"My best friend is not a kink and will you please take these damn things off us." Lily said as she tried to remove the silky cloth that was covering her eyes before getting her hand slapped by James.

"You can wait, we're here anyway." James said as he opened the door in front of the girls who were still blindfolded.

"Where are we?" Paige squeaked as she felt herself being pushed into another room before being stopped abruptly.

"I am here to suck your blood." Sirius said in a deep voice before biting Paige on the neck lightly.

"AHHHHH! Get it off! Get it off! It burns, the Sirius spit burns!" Paige yelled in fake agony making James and Remus burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"My spit does not burn." Sirius pouted as he positioned Kat in the room.

"Actually…" Kat giggled making Lily laugh.

"Say it Bellsum and I will never kiss you again." Sirius growled before slapping her butt roughly.

"That would be a problem if you could actually kiss." Kat said trying to swat his hand still not being able to see.

"If I was you I wouldn't say things like that if I was so vulnerable to my boyfriend." Sirius growled wrapping his arms tightly around Kat.

"Aw, honey that's sweet." Kat smiled as she leaned into Sirius.

"Well, we are practically going out so I guess we should call each other boyfriend and girlfriend." Sirius smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"No silly, it's funny that you think you could hurt me." Kat giggled as the others started laughing.

"Let's get this over with." James said laughing at a silent Sirius.

"Ladies and Kat." Sirius started before getting interrupted.

"I am so a lady." Kat said indifferently.

"Naw but I could turn you into a woman if you wanted." Sirius laughed.

"We would like to present to you a present that us marauders have put together so you could have peace while getting ready for tonight." James said as he snapped his fingers making the girls blindfolds disappear.

"It's beautiful." Paige said as she walked around the room with her friends. The room was done in light blue and had four different vanities all with different makeup and brushes. Four squashy looking armchairs with the girls' names on it were in the front of the room around a fireplace and a huge floor to ceiling mirror covered the left wall of the room.

"We try." Sirius grinned as Kat practically jumped on him and caught her before letting her kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"I love it but you have to leave." Kat smiled jumping down from his arms.

"And why is that?" Sirius said scooping her up again and kissing her more.

"Because I don't want you to see me before I'm ready." Kat laughed before jumping back down and ran over to Lily.

"This room is okay? You're not depressed about it?" Kat asked holding Lily's hand.

"No I love it. It's just this is the first time I have been in this room since Snape captured me." Lily said frowning slightly.

"You called him by his last name." Kat said lightly looking at Lily with widened eyes.

"He doesn't deserve to be called by his first name anymore." Lily said as she excepted a kiss from James and assured him she loved the room before speaking to Kat again. "He doesn't deserve much of anything anymore."

"Why are you saying this now? You should have said that a long time ago when he joined Voldemort." Kat said looking at Lily strangely.

"I guess it just came to me… let's go get the dresses." Lily said smiling again.

"Let's do that." Kat sighed before following her friend out the door.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Are they always late?" James sighed thoroughly enjoying the attention he was getting from different girls who climbed down the main staircase. He wore black pants and a black jacket that wasn't buttoned that showed his dark vest that covered his white shirt that had the first three buttons popped to reveal his tan muscular chest. He looked rugged with just the slightest bit of stubble on his cheeks that made him look handsome not dirty.

"You know women James; if they're not late then something is wrong." Sirius asked looking smug as he winked at a group of staring fifth years. He looked incredibly handsome and sharp which was a complete opposite of James' clean but rugged appearance. He had on ink black pants and coat that was long and buttoned twice at his stomach revealing the blood red vest underneath it. His crisp white shirt had the collar unbuttoned and slightly worn and like James had one of his buttons unbuttoned only to be closed by his blood red tie which was long and hung to the tip of the vest.

"Are we ready?" Remus asked grinning as he walked up to his two friends with a light happiness to him. He had on a pair of dark brown pants over a navy shirt that was crisp like Sirius' but had all the buttons done up to perfection and his brown tie hung tightly around his scarred neck and had his brown coat buttoned to his chest.

"Why Mr. Lupin don't we look sexy?" Sirius said in a mimicked girl voice making his friends laugh especially a tiny Peter who had stopped from trying to chase girls who were definitely not wanting his company in his bright blue suit and green shirt… eww.

"Lisi is coming down!" said a girl to her friend behind the boys and they turned around to see a pale Lisi who was wearing a light yellow ball gown with a jewel that clasped under her tiny bust. She walked in heels that put her well over six feet and her curly blonde hair moved with her in its bun on top of her head. A yellow charmed bracelet hung low towards her left hand and yellow earings that dipped to her neck hung from her ears.

"One down three to go." Remus laughed making James and Sirius smile before a dark midnight blue dress came into view to reveal a bride like dress with jewels in crested to its flowing bust. Paige's face came into view as she walked through the doorway. Her dress flowed around her and the tail dragged behind her the jewels shining in the candle light of the castle. Her short brown hair was straight and shaped her face which held no glasses and around her neck held a string of simple pearls and in her ears simple stud pearl earrings to match.

"Hey." She said as Remus grabbed her arms and pulled her close.

"You look beautiful my love." Remus said kissing her and holding her close before pressing her forehead to his own.

"So do you, I don't think I ever seen you look so handsome." Paige said quietly as she noticed the room became silent as they watched her and Remus converse.

"I swear Remus I don't know how you can drool like that." Sirius laughed.

"Wait till you see Kat." Paige winked as she let Remus started to lead her to the table.

"We'll see about that. Sirius Black does not drool over women." Sirius laughed as he watched Paige and Remus leave the room hand in hand.

"Hello Mr. Potter." A voice said from the stair well making James and Sirius turn around to reveal a very tiny Lily. Her red hair was in curls to her bust which was encased in a silky floor length hunter green dress making her cleavage very noticeable but very tasteful. The front of the dress looked like a corset and the cloth polled around her feet covering her green velvet heels. Her green pendent necklace hung loosely around her neck and the green pendent earrings hung from her delicate ears.

"And we're back to another male drooling over a female." Sirius mumbled as James met Lily at the bottom of the staircase his eyes clouded by her beauty. She reached out her white gloved hands which he took and kissed before kissing her on the forehead and smiling. Sirius watched as he led Lily to the Great Hall whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"I swear it's like they can't control themselves." Sirius muttered as he watched them leave and looked on as they went through the doorway.

"Sirius look!" Peter squeaked as he pointed to the staircase making Sirius sigh before turning around.

"What in the hell do you… oh…" He said as he watched Kat walk down the stairs. Her black hair was in barrel curls and was pinned out of her face making it cascade down her back like a black waterfall. Her skin practically shone in the candle light and her pale complexion looked like crystals as the light danced over her. A wispy blood red dress hung from her body and the thin fabrics blew in the breeze behind her with ease as she slowly walked down the staircase in perfect rhythm. A silver locket hung around her neck but that was it for her jewelry besides the bracelet that was permanently on her arm.

"I thought Sirius Black didn't drool over women." Kat asked in a light voice as she walked off the stairwell towards Sirius who felt as if he was glued to the floor. The room had been silent from the time Kat came in but Sirius never noticed.

"I do now." He said reaching out to catch Kat's hand. "You are beautiful."

"Thank you, you are the most gorgeous thing tonight." Kat whispered as she looked into his silver eyes.

"Are you wearing flats?" Sirius laughed as he noticed Kat's height had not changed at all as her freids' had.

"Nope, I like being short." Kat said as she took Sirius room and walked with him towards the Great Hall.

"I like you short too." Sirius smiled as they entered the red and black decorated Great Hall before getting waved over by a table by their friends.

"Could those flats also have something to do with your coordination?" Sirius smiled as Kat raised her dark eyebrows.

"It might." She smiled dryly before giggling at Sirius who leaned in and kissed her blood red lips.

"When did Sirius Black start drooling over women?" Remus smirked as Sirius held Kat's hand in his.

"Since Kat." He said smiling at the girl next to him.

"Good to hear it, now where is that damned food?" James asked looking over at the professor'stable for Dumbledore to start.

"James hold your boxers." Lily laughed as she put her hand on his arm.

"Fine princess." James pouted as he sunk back into his chair.

"You did not just call her princess?" Sirius laughed and jumped as gold plates and goblets appeared on the table.

"That was awesome." Kat giggled as she watched Dumbledore walk onto the platform where the teachers were.

"Happy Halloween Everyone! I will skip my speech tonight so to be frank let the feast begin!" He said raising his hands and food appeared on each of the many round tables in the room much to James and Sirius' delight.

"They look like they have just found a million galleons." Kat sighed as she watched the boys pile their plates with food. "If you eat all that then you're going to get sick."

"No looking at Peter naked could make you sick." Sirius said his mouth full of food.

"Hey!" Peter said his eyes getting wide.

"Sorry mate but I don't think anyone wants to see you naked." James snorted making the girls giggle.

"Let's dance." Sirius said spontaneously after he finished his food.

Kat looked at him with a curious look but took his hand anyway. "Isn't there a rule about no strenuous activity after eating that much."

"I know another strenuous activity we could do instead." Sirius winked at her as Kat gave him a heated look.

"I'll take a rain check, now let's dance." Kat said as Sirius turned to the dance floor.

"Why, Mr. Black I had no clue that you could dance this well." Kat giggled as she let him twirl her around on the dance floor.

"I had no clue you were either." He laughed as they danced to the slow music.

"Only without heels though." Kat laughed as the song came to a stop. "Everyone is watching us."

"Everyone always watches us." Sirius laughed as another song came on.

"Yes, but were in dress robes and we're dancing but to top it off you're like a foot and half taller than me." Kat pouted as Sirius danced closer with her.

"Is that a problem for you, short stack?" Sirius asked sarcastically trying to make Kat smile.

"Yes actually it is a problem." Kat laughed as she playfully hit Sirius on the arm.

"Then let me please apologize for my tallness." Sirius said as he dipped Kat when she wasn't expecting it throwing her off balance.

"I'm going to fall." She whispered as he brought her lower.

"With my muscles? Never." Sirius smiled as the song ended and everyone clapped for them.

"Let's go sit down." Kat said as she took Sirius' hand.

"Whatever you would like my dear." He said as he walked over to the table that held his friends.

"I had no clue you could dance like that Sirius." Lisi laughed as she took a sip of her drink. "When is the band coming on?"

"In about fifteen minutes." Lily said happily before letting James sweep her away from the table to enjoy the soft music.

"I can't wait till they have kids." Paige giggled as she looked at the couple dancing.

"I call godfather." Sirius said as he twirled a toothpick between his fingers.

"I call godmother." Kat yelled before Lisi could.

"You realize that James and Lily would have to pick, right?" Paige laughed as she saw her friends' faces drop.

"Yeah but I have the power of puppy dog eyes." Sirius said winking at Paige who blushed slightly.

"That makes everyone want to gag." Kat laughed earning a glare from Sirius.

"The band is coming on!' Sirius yelled as he loosened his tie and pulled Kat up to his level. "now I can show you how I really dance."

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Let's get out of here." Sirius whispered to Kat who was wiping the sweat of her forehead with a handkerchief.

"That's sounds great." She said as she leaned into him. "We're going to walk around the castle for a while you guys."

"You two have fun!" Lily laughed as she started dancing at the table. "And don't get pregnant!"

"Well I can't guarantee anything…" Sirius started but stopped as Lily raised her eyebrow. "Fine, she will be fine."

"Good, and if she is not then you won't be either." Lily said as James walked up behind her.

"I'm not scared of you Evans." Sirius chuckled as he tore Kat away from the crowd.

"You should be." Kat and Lily yelled at the same time making the crack up.

"So Where are you taking me?" Kat laughed as they walked out of the messy ball room and into the main hallway.

"On a little trip my love." Sirius winked at her as he opened the doors to the front of Hogwarts.

"I am not getting on your broom in a dress." Kat said backing up from the broom Sirius picked up out of the bushes.

"Why it's not like you don't have anything on under it." He snorted as he mounted the broom. He looked at Kat who looked flushed and was staring at her fingernails. "Do you?"

"Lisi dared me." Kat smiled looking up at him with a devious grin.

"Have I mentioned I love Lisi?" Sirius said in a chocked voice as Kat jumped on the broom in front of him and tucked her dress around her.

"I bet you'll never think of this broom the same again when you ride it." Kat laughed as they took of into the sky.

"I know where my hands will go now." Sirius barked out a laugh as Kat turned red. "Why did you even go through on the bet?"

'Well first of all I had no choice." Kat said indifferently as she looked up at the stars. "I was going to wear a thong underneath it because of the whole panty line issue until I realized all of my thongs had gone missing for the night so I had to go commando."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sirius mumbled to himself.

"Sirius don't even think about it!" Kat screeched as she heard him say this.

"Only for a little while." He smiled as she leaned into him.

"So where are we going?" Kat said as she looked at the little dot that was Hogwarts.

"Nowhere… we're just going." Sirius said as they stopped talking and rode around the sky.

"The sky is so pretty." Kat said as she looked up at the sky.

"I thought you might like it." Sirius said proud of himself for coming up with this plan.

"Sirius, can I ask you something?" Kat asked as she leaned against his chest.

"Sure, shoot." He laughed as she turned her face into his chest.

"Why don't you tell me you love me?" Kat asked her eyes closing.

"I didn't think I needed to." He said dryly hating the thought of having to express his emotions like this.

"I guess not but I had to say it and I say it a lot." Kat said as she turned her face a little to see his.

"You never had to say anything." Sirius said as he started to lower the broom.

"Sirius be real! You were pissed at me until I practically went into a coma." Kat said in disbelief.

"Why does that matter so much?" Sirius growled as he swung the broom to the ground making Kat's dress fly up.

"Because I want you to love me." Kat whispered her breath fogging up from the cold as she stood up and took off her shoes.

"You don't need me to love you." Sirius said as he walked angrily towards the castle.

"But you need me to love you? That is selfish Sirius." Kat spat out at him making him turn around.

"I'm selfish, Kat? I'm selfish?" He snorted letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yes Sirius you are! You are a selfish asshole who only wants what will make him feel better but you will never make anyone else feel better. You have never done anything loving for me." Kat said tears coming onto her eyes.

"I kiss you don't I? I tell you how beautiful you look. I even listen to you." Sirius said walking to the entrance of the Great Hall doors.

"You did all those things for girls who were your flings. I want you to tell me you love me." Kat said letting the tears run down her cheeks.

"You don't need to tell someone you love them if you really love them. It doesn't matter." Sirius said turning around.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with saying it if it doesn't matter." Kat spat at him entering the great hall behind him.

"Kat this conversation is over. Just leave me the hell alone." Sirius yelled at her as he ran up the stairs trying to get away from her.

"I will leave you alone when you give me a reason for not loving me." Kat said catching his hand in hers.

"Maybe I don't love you." Sirius said tearing his hand away from hers.

"WHAT LILY YOU THINK SIRIUS WOULD LIE TO ME? YOU TELL ME WHAT IN THE FUCK HAPPENED WITH SNAPE OR I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM." They heard upstairs.

"What in the hell did you tell him?" Kat yelled as they ran up to the next floor.

"Lily has been lying to him he needed to know." Sirius snapped as he ran up the stairs.

"Then if you can tell him you can tell me." Kat said stopping Sirius and standing in front of him.

"Like I would do anything for you now." Sirius snorted.

"So we're back to this game Sirius?" Kat asked sniffling as she started walking towards the corrider where James and Lily were.

"I guess we are, bitch." Sirius snapped before turning to see James who had a crying Lily cornered against the wall.

"TELL ME LILY! TELL ME GOD DAMNIT!" James yelled as Lily kept her pink mouth shut but let tears fall down her cheeks.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Kat yelled as she ran up to James and pulled him away from Lily.

"Lily, what happened?" Kat asked as she hugged her best friend and cleaned her face.

"SHE LIED TO ME! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE WOULD TELL ME IF ANYTHING EVER HAPPENED WITH SNAPE AND SHE LIED!" James yelled by Sirius who smirked at Lily.

"Lily what happened with Snape?" Kat asked in a hushed tone as she rubbed Lily's back.

"When I went t-to the room with S-Snape there were these men in b-black cloaks." Lily sniffed as a new rush of tears came and poured down her face.

"Death Eater! Lily you met death eaters and didn't tell me." James said his anger going at full blast.

"They, they wanted me t-to join them b-but I said n-no. Snape didn't mean for it to happen he didn't know they were going to do that. He's the one who got me out." Lily said talking faster and faster in mumbles.

"Lily what didn't Snape mean to happen?" Kat asked Lily as she watched Lily clutch her shoulders and dress.

"When I told them no the cloaked people… they, they took me into another room and…" Lily sobbed holding her stomach and sinking to the ground clutching Kat's dress.

"Lily how could you not tellme?" James said sadly as he walked towards the exit of the hallway. "I just don't know anymore Lily. Sirius had to tell me something you couldn't."

"THEY RAPED ME." Lily screamed at him. "THEY RAPED ME AND TORTURED ME FOR HOUS WHILE YOU FOUGHT AND WHEN SNAPE FOUND OUT HE GOT ME OUT OF THERE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DID TO ME? I WASN'T GOING TO TELL YOU THAT JAMES! I WOULDN'T PUT YOU THROUGH THAT." Lily screamed making everyone turn to look at her before she ran out of the other side of the corridor and into the darkness.

"I would have never yelled if I had known…" James started as he looked at Kat.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Kat asked looking up at James.

"She lied to me." James said as he stared out the corridor Lily had ran out of.

"But you love her." Kat said practically whining.

"Apparently she doesn't love me or she wouldn't of lied." James said as he turned to exit the other side of the triangle.

"She only did it to protect you." Kat said lightly.

"She knew I never needed protecting." James said harshly with tears in his eyes before walking out of the hallway.

"I didn't have a choice." Sirius raised his eyebrows at Kat. "He needed to know."

"I hope your happy asshole, now everybody else's life is just a fucked up as yours." Kat said before watching Sirius turn to leave.

"She did it to herself." Sirius said as he heard Kat walk behind him.

"So you took it upon youself to inform him? That had nothing to do with you, Sirius." Kat snapped as they walked towards the common room.

"I'm sorry what happened to Lily but she seemed to be coping." Sirius said in a low toned voice.

"That was coping? She broke down and ran out of the room." Kat said stopping Sirius.

"Then why don't you go chase her?" Sirius snapped at Kat.

"How do you think James felt? I bet he needs you right now." Kat snapped back at him as she stood by the portrait which opened as Sirius said the password.

"Listen Kat I think they both just need time alone, okay? Lily knows she lied." Sirius said.

"Why are you all acting like this isn't a big deal she was raped?" Kat yelled in the common room.

"She didn't seem like she was that deeply scarred." Sirius said in fake sincerity.

"Do you think she's lying?" Kat said in disbelief.

"That what it looks like." Sirius said getting in Kat's face.

"KAT, SIRIUS COME HERE." Remus yelled as Paige and Lisi followed close behind him all of them had blood on their clothes.

"What happened?" Kat said as she and Sirius ran to meet them.

"We heard people yelling in the corridor about five minutes ago and went to check it out and we found James." Lisi panted as she ran up to Kat.

"We saw him walk out of the corridor, why are you covered in blood?" Kat asked as Sirius held onto her arm.

"We found James in a room Kat." Remus said in a light voice. "and we had to bring him to the infirmary, we just got back to get Lily."

"Why, what happened to James?" Sirius asked his face worried and sad.

"James tried to kill himself."

**SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS**

**Review… please review! I will love you forever!!! REVIEW!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Real World and Day Light

"What do you mean try to kill himself?" Kat yelped as she slapped Sirius aside to run towards Remus.

"You tell me, you were there." Remus said as hot tears welled up in his eyes.

"Are you insinuating that I'm part of the reason?" Kat asked in disbelief at Remus who looked like he would blow at any minute.

"You knew he was upset and you knew why and all you did was walk out and let him leave. Did it ever occur to you that maybe he needed watching over?" Remus yelled at her.

"I needed to go to the dorm get something strait with Sirius and find Lily, Remus! James never even showed any signs of doing what he was doing and Lily was my first priority." Kat yelled back in anger.

"You were going to help the person who he was killing himself over." Remus asked his voice a dangerous growl.

"She was raped and lost it Remus. What in the hell was I supposed to do, leave her and go find the person who wouldn't believe her. I think Lily was closer to killing herself than James was." Kat yelled as she watched Paige run from Remus and grab her arm.

"Where in the hell are you going?" Remus yelled at Paige who turned to grab Kat's arm.

"She was raped Remus! James is ok now but god only knows where Lily is and she probably needs us." Paige yelled as she started walking with Kat beside her.

"So you're just going to leave and believe her?" Sirius yelled in disbelief as his voice came back to him.

"Lily wouldn't lie about being raped Sirius." Paige snapped as she turned back around.

"Then why was she so serine this whole time?" Remus said icily at the two girls back.

"You don't believe her? How could you not believe her?" Paige screeched as she walked towards Remus.

"It looks like Lily just wanted some attention." Sirius laughed as he watched Kat walk up behind Paige.

"Lily never asks for any attention." Kat snapped getting close to Sirius' face.

"Except for in the classroom right? I wouldn't be surprised if she was fucking half the professors." Sirius laughed coldly into Kat's face.

Kat slapped Sirius hard in the face making the sound echo off the dark walls and into the hallways nearby. "Say that again and you'll regret it." Kat growled as she walked away from Sirius and down the hallway.

"You're not really just going to leave us?" Remus asked as he looked into Paige's heated eyes.

"There's nothing worth staying for." Paige said as she followed behind Lily her blood stained dress rippling behind her.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Where are they now?" James asked wearily as he laid on the bed where his three best friends stood around him.

"Kat and Paige went looking for Lily and Lisi hasn't been here. I doubt she even knows anything yet." Remus said rubbing his face and yawning slightly.

"I'm sorry that you broke up." James whispered to Remus who looked tired and slightly agitated.

"She believed Lily was right when she clearly wasn't." Remus said with a slight edge to his voice.

"I don't know what to believe." James said closing his eyes and wincing as he touched the bandages that covered his body.

"Lily lied to us James, there's no doubt about it. She went her merry little way and acted just as nothing happened and lied to you. It all came out so she just lied again which proves she just wanted attention." Sirius said as he sat down in a chair that he charmed over from across the room.

"Lily doesn't lie, though." James said in a strained voice.

"James I know you love Lily but you have to realize she isn't perfect she is probably far from it. We all thought she was wonderful but she got caught in her own mistakes and finally showed her true colors." Remus said as he grabbed the end of the bed for support.

"I love her." James said in a strangled voice as he felt burning tears run into his eyes.

"You loved who you thought she was. She is just a lying bitch and I had to prove it." Sirius corrected him.

"You didn't have to say she fucked half the faculty Sirius." Remus said bluntly as he walked towards the other side of James' bed.

"YOU DID WHAT?" James yelled as he looked at Sirius.

"Kat deserved it. I did it more to irritate her than to actually accuse Lily." Sirius laughed a little at the thought.

"You need to apologize to Kat." James said as he looked at his best friend with stubborn eyes.

"She thought Lily was more important than you." Sirius said in disbelief as he looked over at his sickly looking best friend.

"She was only trying to help her best friend; she did what you guys did." James said.

"James is right; we shouldn't have gotten angry at the girls." Remus said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean not get angry at the girls? They believed that lying bitch that did this to James." Sirius said pointing at the bed where James was.

"I did this to myself." James said stubbornly.

"And if Lily wouldn't have started this shit then we wouldn't be here would we?" Sirius yelled in irritation.

"What happened to me and Lily happened to me and Lily Sirius. We did this to ourselves not you and Kat or Paige and Remus. This is between me and Lily." James said at his best friend's back.

"It doesn't matter because we were broken up before any of this shit ever happened." Sirius grunted.

"What did you do?" James laughed darkly as Sirius gave him a look.

"Why does it always have to be something I do?" Sirius retorted back making James grin.

"Kat makes a lot of sense once you get past the occasional dumb moments." James laughed as Sirius smiled with him.

"She said I never said I loved her." Sirius said. "I took her on this romantic broom ride and everything but she still wanted to hear me say it."

"Can you blame her Sirius? She showed her love to you in so many ways and then all you do is go on a broom ride?" Remus laughed a little at the thought.

"I just don't want to think about it." Sirius said rubbing his temples. "It's over and me and Kat are never seeing each other again."

"I doubt that, you even talk about her in your sleep mate." James said to Sirius who was looking more and more tired by the minute.

"She was just a toy. She was no different from the others and now I hope she knows where she stands." Sirius growled as he looked back his friends.

"Or where you wish she would." Remus retorted back to him in a light voice.

"Just because you can fall in love in one year and your dream girl is actually your dream girl doesn't mean that everyone else's is." Sirius snapped at Remus.

"Why won't you admit that you love her Sirius?" Remus asked tiredly.

"I don't love her. Sirius Black does not fall in love." Sirius said before walking over to James. "I hope you figure everything out with Lily."

"I hope you do the same with Kat." James said looking into his friends silver eyes.

"I already have." Sirius said darkly.

"We better get going then, if this is all we have to talk about." Remus smiled slightly.

"You're right you guys need to sleep." James said as he settled more into his bed.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay, we have tomorrow off." Sirius said as he pretended to punch James' shoulder.

"No, I want you to get some rest. This has been really traumatic and I think we all need some rest." James laughed as Sirius bent down to hug him.

"Whatever you say Prongsie." Sirius chuckled as he started out the door with Remus and Peter who was surprisingly silent throughout this whole charade.

James breathed silently in to the empty room before catching his patience again. "I know you're here Lily."

"I'm sorry." Lily said as she walked out from behind the sheeted bed next to James'.

"You didn't do this, Lils." James said sadly as he looked down at his bloody body.

"I was the reason though.' Lily said as she put her white hands on the side of his bed.

"There were a lot of reasons." James corrected her in a stern voice.

"I ruined everything." Lily said as the sobs came up her throat.

"I took away Kat and Sirius, I made Remus and Paige fight to the point of almost breaking up, I let them take my virginity, I made you try to kill yourself and now I am apparently fucking the entire roster." Lily sobbed as James reached out to touch her hand.

"Sirius is just angry and since he can't be angry at me then he is going to find something to be angry at and he chose you." James said in a soothing voice as Lily sobbed into her left hand since her right was still being held by James'.

"You should hate me." Lily sobbed louder as James stroked her pale hand.

"Did you lie to me?" James asked in a light voice.

"I never lied to you James." Lily said looking into his hazel eyes.

"Then I don't hate you." James smiled at her as she looked up at him.

"You should." Lily pouted as James moved over to the far side of the bed.

"Lie down with me." James said as he patted the now empty side of the bed.

"I'm wearing a dress." Lily giggled a little.

"That never stopped you before. Get on." James said as he tugged on her arm.

Lily jumped on the bed and settled herself beside James who wrapped his arms around her with the best of his ability. "Why did you make it painful?"

"Who said it was painful?" James asked as he looked out the window with Lily.

"James look at yourself! You have bloody gashes everywhere and every time you move you wince." Lily said.

"Listen to me, what I did was because so much was happening I couldn't take it anymore and then finding out what happened to you made me think I lost you forever. I don't regret what I did but I'm not going anywhere anymore so you need to stop worrying." James said as he kissed the nape of Lily's neck.

"How can I not worry amore, James? How?" Lily said sadly as she turned to cuddle into him.

"You're just going to have to trust me Lils. That's all." James said into her hair before looking out the window.

"We are so messed up. All of us are messed up." Lily sniffled.

"That's what makes us so perfect Lily. Without each other we would go insane." James laughed as best he could.

"We're insane regardless." Lily laughed with him too.

"All the more reason to stay together then." James sighed and closed his eyes.

"I just hope we can make Kat and Sirius see it that way too." Lily said closing her eyes. And then they both fell asleep.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"How is he?" Kat asked Sirius as he walked into the common room.

"That's none of your goddamn business." Sirius hissed at her turning around. "But since you're going to irritate me about it anyway I'm going to tell you. He has bloody gashes everywhere, his face is so swollen and bruised you can't barely tell it's him and every move he makes he winces. How do you think he's doing?"

"With a friend like you probably horrible." Kat shot back at him.

"What in the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Sirius yelled walking up to Kat, his eyes on fire.

"I heard what you said Sirius. You shouldn't be blaming her. You started this shit." Kat said tears running down her face.

"He had a right to know and I warned Lily that if she didn't tell him I would." Sirius snapped at her coming closer and closer to her face.

"The only reason you did what you did is because you didn't want to face what was wrong with you. You just had to ruin what they had because if you're miserable then everybody else has to be too. So are you happy Sirius you got what you wanted?" Kat laughed in his face before getting shoved roughly to the wall behind her.

"How dare you accuse me?" Sirius growled in her ear as he pressed himself up to her.

"All you care is about yourself; it's about someone enlightened you with the truth." Kat spat at him before laughing darkly in his face.

"You're nothing but a little whore. A toy and nothing but something to keep me busy when I need a good fuck but you couldn't even do that now could you? You're not even worth looking at you're so fucking horrible and if I ever see you or one of your little bitches around me or the marauders again I swear it'll be the last anyone sees of you." Sirius snarled in full fledged anger as he tightened his grip on Kat.

"You selfish goddamn son of a bitch! How dare you threaten me when I'm the one who has done nothing but-"

"Nothing but screw us up and keep yourself out of trouble."

"Well you would know all about screwing up wouldn't you Sirius? You can't even hold a relationship unless someone fucks you and even then if they do you find another reason to leave them." Kat said in his ear her face red with anger.

"At least someone wants to fuck me because of who I am." Sirius laughed. "You're just a pity fuck."

"I'd rather be a pity fuck than a whore any day." Kat hissed at him.

"Maybe you should tell that to Lily." Sirius smirked at her his face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"You smell like firewhiskey." Kat said as she looked at Sirius with wide eyes.

"I had a couple of drinks before I came in. Does that bother you?" Sirius laughed in her ear lightly.

"What bothers me is the fact you can't even be a man when we need you to be." Kat shoved him off of her as best she could but he caught her anyway and threw her against the couch.

"We, we need me? That sounds like a load of bull. When has anyone ever needed me besides the boys?" Sirius scoffed as he tightened his grip on Kat's arms.

"I needed you Sirius and you never came to help me. It's like the minute we have an argument we have to break up." Kat said to him looking down at her feet.

"If we wouldn't have split up tonight then we would have just broken up later tonight." Sirius said to her in a gravelly tone.

"You might be right but you never gave it a chance. So what use is it now?" Kat laughed harshly before letting the tears she had been holding escape her eyes.

"James wants us to get back together." Sirius said watching Kat cry and tightening his grip.

"He knows I love you and he knows that you need love." Kat hissed at him through her clouded eyes.

"That was never what I needed. I never need someone to love me."

"That's bull Sirius and you know it! You're just too afraid to say the truth." Kat yelled at him. "I have to go find Lily."

"What if I said I wanted to try?" Sirius said as he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him before kissing her softly with no protest from Kat.

"I would say yes if time hadn't run out in our little world." Kat whispered to him her lips still dangerously close to his own.

"How could time have run out Kat?" Sirius whispered in her ear.

"Unfortunately its morning and I have to go back to the real world." Kat said lightly to him.

"And I'm not in the real world?" Sirius asked as a tear escaped his own eyes.

"You tell me." Kat said before walking out the portrait door still in her now ripped up and dirtied dress.

"I wish I could." Sirius said before looking out the window into the day's first light.


	17. Chapter 17: Getting Angry

"This is really getting on my nerves!" Lily sighed as she sat next to Lisi. "Those two are driving me up the wall."

"I can't believe Kat won't even talk to him." Paige sighed as laid back onto the soft grass.

"I can't believe she lasting this long, she barley even talks to James anymore." Lisi piped in as she threw a rock into the lake.

"I heard her Quidditch is way down since… well you know." Two younger girls said as they passed by Lily and her group only to nod to Sirius Black who was coming out the doorway with two blondes under either arm.

"It sure doesn't look like Sirius is suffering." The other blonde giggled.

"It sure doesn't look like it's any of your business." Lisi snapped making the two girls notice them before they ran away towards the Hogwarts building.

"Where is Kat anyway?" Paige sighed as she tapped her fingers through the soft grass.

"I wish I knew." Lily sighed as James walked up to the group of girls.

"Hello ladies." He smiled cheekily at them before looking at Lilt.

"You want to take a walk?" He asked offering his hand.

"Sure, are you guys cool?" Lily asked standing up with help from James.

"Yeah, we're just going to wait and see if Kat comes." Lisi sighed in boredom.

"Good luck with that, Sirius is outside." Lily said and pulled James to walk next to her.

"How is Kat? I haven't seen her in a while." James asked curiously.

"Not so well, she barely talks anymore." Lily said as she swung her and James' hands in the air between them. "Sometimes if she doesn't have anything to do on the weekends she'll just draw her sheets around her bed and won't come out. We have to bring her meals or she wouldn't eat."

"I _wish_ Sirius was like that. One day I walked into our room and he was on the floor with some girl." James said shaking his head. "He's the same old Sirius just ten times worse when it comes to women."

"I have been trying to get Kat to talk to other people but she just can't talk anymore. It's like she's afraid of the world or at least doesn't want to be a part of it anymore. She's more scared of seeing Sirius though and I'm glad she's avoiding him after what happened." Lily winced at the memory.

"Sirius kind of told me about that, what happened?" James smiled slightly at the memory of Sirius telling him the story.

"One day while Kat was still Kat she walked down to the library with me to go get books for a paper when lo and behold there is Sirius snogging some half naked blonde on our usual study table. Kat went stark white before mumbling an excuse and running out the door. Sirius just laughed it off and called her frigid and I'm pretty sure she heard. She hasn't been the same since." Lily smiled darkly at the memory. "It all went downhill from there. I just wish Sirius would leave her alone."

"Kat isn't even Kat anymore. A bludger hit her one day and she fell on her leg wrong but no one noticed she was missing because she was playing seeker while I did something else and she didn't tell anyone she was hurt. She sat there on the ground holding her ankle and crying when I noticed her and Sirius just laughed at her and called her wimp and things like that, really nasty stuff. She just sat there curled up in the ground soaking wet and caked in mud and took it, that's when I knew she wasn't right." James said sadly.

"Sirius has got to stop this shit." Lily said angrily. "It's killing Kat."

"He figures since he didn't end the relationship that he can torture her all he wants. In his mind he has the right to have payback." James said.

"Even if it's killing Kat?" Lily asked as she watched Sirius cross the field towards them, the two girls gone.

"Depends." James said as he yelled a hello to his best friend.

"On what?" Lily whispered as Sirius got close.

"If it's really killing Kat." James said as he walked up to Sirius with a grin on his face.

"Or if he realizes it." Lily whispered before walking towards the two boys who waited for her to get in between them.

"How are you Miss Evans?" Sirius asked winking at her. They had made up weeks after James incident with a lot of pushing from James.

"Not too bad and yourself?" Lily giggled as Sirius kissed the top of her hand.

"Incredible, thanks for asking." Sirius smiled down at her "And how are your friends?"

"They're coping." Lily nodded. "And so am I."

"Is there something wrong?" Sirius asked hunching up his eyebrows. "I can fix Snape if you need me to…"

"No nothing like that, we're just worried about someone." Lily said and James squeezed her hand for confidence.

"Kat is fine; she's just being a wimp." Sirius laughed. "She needs to get over it and she will. You shouldn't have to worry about her."

"Have you seen her lately Sirius?" Lily asked in a smaller voice.

"No, not since last week." Sirius said. "And then it was only a glimpse but she looked fine to me."

"She is not fine." Lily said in an indignant voice. "She looks horrible and has lost so much wait you can see her bones and her hair is a mess. She doesn't even talk anymore."

"It's all an act. I used to do it when I would get mad at her.' Sirius blew her off.

"This isn't an act. Kat wouldn't just start shutting up for a stupid reason. She is like a ghost of what used to be." Lily said feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Give her some time and she'll get over it." Sirius said and chuckled lightly.

"You should see her Sirius. I couldn't let her play last weekend because she's getting to weak from the weight loss." James said to his friend who gave him a disbelieving look.

"Then let me see her." Sirius said. "If I see her I'll straighten her up."

"Sirius don't get mad." Lily said squeezing his hand.

"She is making you all miserable it's about time someone told her the truth." Sirius growled as he looked at the bags under Lily's eyes.

"Sirius I swear if you hurt her again." Lily warned as Sirius ran towards the castle before turning around.

"Last time I checked she hurt me first." Sirius said before he sped his way towards the castle.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Kat, you need to get ready." Lily said pulling Kat out of bed.

"I don't feel like it." Kat sighed before standing up in defeat.

"You need to go out and talk to people! You have been in a fricken coma all weekend." Lisi yelled as she came into the room with a towel wrapped around her.

"Kat we just want you to be better." Paige said. "We miss you."

"I'm fine really." Kat sighed again as she sat on Lily's desk.

"Come here." Lily grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her towards the mirror. "Do you think you look okay?"

"No… I'm just tired." Kat said looking away from the mirror. "I really look bad, don't I?" Kat asked her friends.

"Nothing a shower couldn't fix." Paige said grabbing Kat's shoulders. "We're headed to the bathroom."

"Let's go before Lily throws a fit." Kat smirked suddenly at Lily.

"Don't start with me Miss Depression." Lily said raising her eyebrows as she watched Paige and Kat walk out of the room.

"That was a nice change of scenery." Lisi laughed as she hopped onto Lily's bed.

"She's joking a little; I think she's starting to get over it." Lily said as she went back to brushing her hair.

"I don't think she'll ever get over Sirius Lils, I think she's just tired of sitting there thinking about it." Lisi said.

"I don't think her seeing Sirius is going to help her case though." Lily winced at the thought.

"She has to know he's going to be at dinner and she still is going so that must prove a point. She's tired of being locked up in this cage thinking about asshole of the blondes." Lisi snapped out of anger for Sirius.

"Have you realized that he hasn't dated a brunette since him and Kat split?" Lily turned around to look at Lisi.

"I never thought about it or paid much attention to it but now that you mention it I haven't seen him with a brunette." Lisi said running a hand through her wavy blonde hair.

"He really is trying to prove that he doesn't want Kat because Kat didn't want him." Lily sighed.

"Kat always wanted him just not the shit that comes with him." Lisi turned over to hop off the bed.

"And she would appreciate if you stopped talking about her and started talking to her." Kat walked in a tank-top and shorts.

"Sorry, we were just talking about Sirius' antics." Lily said as Paige came in behind Kat with sopping wet hair.

"How are Sirius' antics?" Kat asked not hiding her expression of irritation from the others.

"He hasn't been with a brunette since you left him. It's like anything that reminds him of you has to be gone and along with you disappearing he has had it perfect, exactly the way he wants it." Lisi said as Kat went to her closet to pick out her clothes.

"He sounds fine. I just can't wait to see him." Kat mumbled sarcastically.

"I need to talk to you about something though." Lily said as she walked over to Kat.

"What did you say to him?" Kat snapped as she watched Lily's mouth turn into a slight frown.

"He overheard me and James talking about you and he says he needs to talk to you. He wants you to stop acting like this." Lily said pointing to Kat.

"Acting like what? I am just tired of all the crap and this is the only way to get away from it. If I went out there like I usually do then Sirius would find some way to make me miserable!!" Kat said to her three friends.

"And you're not miserable now? Kat you stayed locked up in your room eating less and less every day. You don't talk to anyone and you don't play Quidditch because you're too weak. He is ruining your life because you are letting him." Lily said as she walked up to Kat.

"Either way you're going to have to face facts that you're going to have to see him and all the stares." Lisi said from her bed.

"I hate the stares, I hate the remarks and I hate it when they look at Sirius and me like we're going to blow up at any time." Kat pouted as she sat on the bed while Lily hugged her.

"We'll be there with you through the whole thing, but you need to get back to being you." Lily smiled weakly at her.

"I'll try." Kat smiled at her friend.

"Good, let's get out of here and eat. I'm starved." Lisi said grabbing Kat's arm and pulling her out the doorway with Lily and Paige behind them

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"There they are." James smiled warmly as the four girls entered the busy hall.

"Kat looks horrible." Remus sighed as he watched the tiny girl walk silently with her friends who were trying to make her laugh.

"She does, I can't believe it got this bad." James looked at Remus.

"What are you guys looking at?" Sirius walked over to sit next to James.

"Kat, she looks bad." Peter squeaked at Sirius.

"Someone needs to stop her pity quest." Sirius said flipping his fork between his fingers.

"Sirius you really need to stop." Remus fussed his friend.

"She is just trying to get some attention and she's mad because it's not working." Sirius said dropping his fork.

"Look at her." James said and nodded towards the girls.

Sirius looked over to see Kat who he hadn't really seen in quite a while. He could see her bones through her skin and her skin was a pale chalky white. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked as if she would pass out at any minute from exhaustion. Her weight was down and Sirius could see how her clothes hung in layers over her because of her ample weight loss. She kept her eyes glued to the floor as Lily ushered her into the hall which was quiet as everyone looked at her with critical eyes

"She looks… bad." Sirius said not being able to tear his eyes from Kat.

"How long did it take you to figure that one out Sherlock?" James snorted as Lily and Kat walked up to the table.

"Look everyone Kat is coming to join us to eat." Lily smiled at Kat who was still looking at the floor with shy eyes.

"Sit Kat, no one is going to bite." Remus smiled up at the girl who didn't even try to meet his gaze.

Kat sat down and looked at her hands which were in her lap. She shuffling in beside her and felt someone sit closely beside her.

"Don't let Sirius bother you. He won't say a word I promise." James' voice whispered in her ear.

"How are you Kat? I haven't seen you in a while." Remus smiled leaning across the table to lift her chin to meet her gaze. "You're not very talkative are you?"

"I don't feel like talking." Kat said her voice cracking on the last word causing her to shut her mouth as whispers erupted around her.

"I wouldn't let them bother you Kat." Lisi smiled at her friend as she sat next to Sirius who kept is gaze fixed on Kat. "They just need someone to talk about."

"I'm tired I think I'm going to go." Kat whispered and stood up only to be pulled down by Lily.

"You are going to sit here and eat and talk with us. We miss you." Lily snapped as she watched Kat sigh with frustration.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Kat sighed looking up for a second at her friends as James held her hand.

"I want to talk about Quidditch." He laughed.

"I should have known." Kat laughed making everyone smile at her ringing laughter that was missed at their meals.

"We really need you Kat. I don't want to win the cup without you, so can you please gain some weight so I can put you in?" James whined holding his hands together and making a pouting face.

"This is all I have been listening to so don't complain." Lily rolled her eyes as James went on telling Kat about the new plays he had in mind.

"James I'm going to come back just let me gain some more weight, but I'll still want to look over those plans." Kat said making her voice a tiny bit louder making everyone sigh with relief at her old habbits.

"Good because I need someone to go over them… foods here!" James yelled as plates filled up with food in front of them.

Kat watched as the boys dove to get to the food and laughed as Lily got sprayed with mashed potatoes. "My turn."

"Yeah we know." James winked filing food on Kats plate before she could.

"What if I don't want some of that stuff?" Kat laughed as James made a face.

"I am in charge of your eating habits until you can control them yourself." James pointed his fork at her daringly.

"Whatever you say, cave man." Kat said and slapped the fork away from her face.

"I think I'm going to go." Sirius said as he cleaned his plate.

"Where you headed mate?" Remus asked before looking at Kat who had resorted to staring at her hands again.

"I have prior engagements my dear Remy." Sirius said winking at them all and laughing. He looked at Kat who sat there picking at her nails and sighed before walking away.

"He eats fast." Kat whispered.

"He didn't leave because of you, he left because he has a blonde waiting for him." James said before getting kicked under the table by Lily. "Ow, what in the hell was that for?"

"Lily it's okay. I'm going to have to get used to seeing Sirius like this; we're not _together._" Kat chocked out the last word before looking at the empty doorway.

"Kat please don't," Lily started only to be stopped by Kat.

"Lily please just let me deal with this on my own." Kat said looking at her friend anxiously. "No one can help me get over this but myself."

"I know I just want to help." Lily said as Kat stood up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and then take a shower. James what time is practice tomorrow?" Kat asked looking into James hazel eyes.

"One o'clock and don't bring your broom because I'm not letting you fly." James warned her before throwing more food into his mouth.

Kat walked across the hallway and yawned softly. She had been so hurt after she had ended things with Sirius because of the way he treated her. He pretended she wasn't there and when he did per say notice her presence it was only to show off his newest blonde. That's what made Kat sore everytime she saw him. From the moment they had started dating she knew it was only a matter of time till he figured out he could have girls who were prettier than Kat had ever seemed to be and he had in fact figured it out. After Kat had seen him with that girl in the library she wanted to just get away from the world and just stay to herself until she died but Lily wouldn't let that happen. She figured she wouldn't stay like that for long and she was right, she didn't with help from her girls.

But when she had seen Sirius she was in a different world where she couldn't speak, eat or breathe. He just looked so damn good and smelled delicious and the fact that he just stared at her the whole time like she shouldn't be in his presence made her want to shrink up into a little ball. She just wished she knew what to do to make herself feel better around him. She wish she knew what she had to do to top Sirius Black and make him feel what she had for the past couple months.

Kat sighed and opened up the door to the first floor bathroom to be greeted by moaning and grunts behind her. She turned around to see a petite blond pushed up against the wall by Sirius Black who had his pants and boxers by his ankles as he shoved himself forward. She noticed he didn't notice her until after he grunted one last time and pulled the blonde off of him who was seemed to be in a pleasant daze. He told her she was a hot fuck before winking at her and turning around only to see Kat staring at him with a pale face.

And then Kat knew what she had to do. She had to get angry.


	18. Chapter 18: Hell is Sweet

"I swear if he thinks he can do that to me he has so got another thing coming!" Kat squalled as she strode across the room where her three best friends were in their beds reading.

"Kat are you okay?" Paige asked a little slowly, scared of Kat's reaction to the question.

"I will when I finish what he started." Kat yelled as she dug into her trunk that was in front of her messy bed.

"What who started and will you please tell us what in Merlin's name are you looking for?" Lisi asked flopping onto her stomach at the foot of her bed to watch Kat throw things across the room.

"I am looking for a weapon." Kat huffed as she dug even deeper into the trunk.

"A weapon for who?" Lily asked raising one red eyebrow.

"Sirius, like there was anyone else I would rather… aha! I found it!" Kat yelled in happiness as she ran through the door towards the stairwell.

"Let's go get her before she does something she'll regret." Lily said as she walked out of the room.

"I have a feeling by the look on Kat's face that the only one regretting something is going to be Sirius because of his teasing." Lisi laughed as she walked behind Lily.

"Maybe he'll finally get what he deserves." Paige giggled as she walked down the stairs to hear a collective group of gasps from downstairs.

"I SWEAR IF YOU EVER TRY TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL HAVE YOUR BALLS." Kat yelled as she swung the beaters bat in the air and into Sirius' crotch with force.

"I don't think he's going to recover from that." Alex Trivolty laughed as he looked over the crowd to watch the fight between his two team mates.

"I don't think he could have recovered from that if he was wearing a dragon skin cup that had spells of permanent protection. Kat put some muscle into that bat." Ryan Nulpter laughed as he watched the fight continue.

"Can you to shut up and tell me what in the hell is going on?" Lily asked the two boys who were drastically taller than her.

"Sirius was shagging some chick in the bathroom in front of Kat." Alex said as he watched Lily grow pale and then red. "Where is she going?" Alex asked looking at Paige and Lisi who were rushing to the front of the crowd to try and stop Lily.

"To help Kat kick Sirius' ass." Paige yelled as they found a head of frazzled brown hair with glasses laughing and snorting.

"How can you be laughing at this?" Paige asked James as she hit him in the chest with force.

"Sirius asked for this. No one told him to shag girls in front of Kat, he did t to himself." James laughed until they heard a crunch, a smack and a scream that was so high the room went quiet.

"I honest to god didn't know Sirius could scream like that." James said in awe as his friend laid on the ground.

"I think Lily just broke his penis." Paige said looking at Lily who was trying to get her knee from between Sirius legs.

"Can you even break a penis?" Lisi laughed as James made a face.

"Yes, actually you can." James said before jumping at another high scream except this time it wasn't Sirius.

"Leave him alone, bitch." A blonde screamed from the middle of the room and grabbed the back of Kat's hair.

"Let me go you Quidditch whore!" Kat yelled elbowing the blonde in the stomach repeatedly trying to break free.

"The only whore here is you! Why don't you go back to your room where you belong because we all know no one wants you?" Jacqueline yelled before realizing Kat's face was very close to hers.

"Oh shit, just when I thought they were okay." James said his eyes widening.

"What do you mean okay?" Paige asked her voice lightened.

"Well, they had another run in and I forgot to tell you guys." James said trying to sound casual.

"Lily is going to kill you." Paige squeaked as Lisi grabbed James by the collar of his shirt.

"Spill it Potter or Sirius won't be the only one walking with a limp tomorrow." Lisi growled at James making him raise his eyebrows.

"Well, when Kat was still practicing for Quidditch we all had to dress in the locker room and take showers. Well one day me and Kat went early and waited as others arrived but there was this gurgled sound from one of the showers that was on and we just thought someone was sore from practice. Well it was Jacqueline and Sirius on the shower floor and Kat had gone to make sure that whoever was in there was alright; it wasn't pretty. By the time everyone had gotten over the shock Jacqueline had pushed Kat into the shower and started telling her who Sirius really wanted and how she was just a tool for him to make Jacqueline jealous. By the time I got in there Kat was just sitting on the floor of the running shower sobbing and looking at Sirius who had gone to follow Jackie." James said watching as Kat and Jackie argued back and forth.

"I'm glad you feel that way Kat because while I'm married with kids you'll still be trying to find someone to lose your virginity to." Jacqueline laughed making her blonde waves move with her.

"I am too." Kat smiled sweetly before snapping her arm back and punching Jacqueline in the nose with force. "I'm glad I got my payback bitch because no one likes a Quidditch whore." Kat smirked at Jacqueline who was running around holding her bloody nose and squalling for someone to help her.

"And as for you Black, this is only the beginning." Kat laughed as Sirius stood haggardly to look across from her.

"Payback is a bitch Bellsum." Sirius growled holding his stomach and wincing. "And as for beginnings yours is coming in a little while."

SKSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"Kat I wouldn't take Sirius' threat lightly." Paige warned as Kat stood at the mirror fixing her hair.

"I know Sirius like the back of my hand. Where was Remus last night?" Kat asked Paige.

"Last night was a full moon." She asked looking tired and defeated.

"It took the marauders years to become animaguses. It's just going to take time." Lily said rubbing her friends back.

"I know I just wish I could help him." Paige sighed as she waited for Kat to walk with them.

"Why don't we go to Hogsmead tonight?" Kat smiled warmly at Paige. "I'll treat you to chocolate."

"How are we going to get there?" Paige asked as they walked into the common room.

"Let me take care of that." Kat winked at her.

"I don't want to know." Lisi smiled and the four girls laughed.

"And what is my beautiful flower laughing about?" James said hugging Lily from behind and kissing her on her cheek.

"Kat planning evil things for us to do." Lily giggled as Kat made a face at her.

"I hope it includes lingerie." A sultry voice said coming down the stairs. Sirius Black walked up to the group in his disheveled robes, his white shirt wrinkled with the first two buttons undone. His black pants were worn with holes in the knees and he smelled good enough to eat and well Kat noticed.

"Haven't seen you in a while Black." Kat said leaning on the couch beside her, as she slid her cream colored legs in front of her.

"I could say the same thing Bellsum. Where've you been?" He asked his silver eyes glistening with something he clearly found funny about her appearance.

"Here and there, and yourself?" Kat asked standing up straight and smirking.

"I've been sleeping a lot lately, thinking." Sirius now had a grin as he shook his long black hair out of his eyes.

"I never knew you knew how." Kat smiled as Lisi and Paige laughed at her joke.

"Sure, James taught me." Sirius laughed at James who laughed with him at some inside joke the girls were bound never to get.

"Well then will you enlighten us with your conclusions?" Kat smirked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"I've been thinking a lot about you actually." Sirius said as he stepped up to Kat who took a step away from him only to bump into the couch. She was cornered.

"I'm glad I have such an effect on you." Kat said her smirk fading into worry lines. "I never thought I would be so important to you."

"Oh but you do, Bellsum, you truly do. I'm attracted to you and I know you're attracted to me; you practically sprang on me once I entered the room. I'm tired of saying that I hate you when I clearly don't and I won the bet and I definitely plan to use it." Sirius grabbed her face in his hands and stroked her cheek as James and the other three girls watched in shock.

Kat's face went pale with the reminder of the bet and she bit her lip. "Why do you want me now? You can have any blonde you want but you want me to walk in your room in your jersey?" Kat sputtered out clearly letting Sirius take control of the situation.

"I always get what I want Bellsum. You should know that. And I made you a promise last week that I intend to keep." Sirius laughed as she winced at the memory of her maniac attack on him. "I hope you didn't try to forget that either because as long as I'm around your life will be hell I know that. But you also want me but you need to know that I'm in control of you and when I want you you'll be there." Sirius smiled down at her as her eyes filled up with tears of anger.

"You have never owned me, Black. I am not just going to let you use me and toss me away as your personal whore. You have got to know better than anyone how I don't take anything lying down and I am sure the hell not going to let me touch you." Kat said in gasped breath as Sirius' face got closer to her own.

"Another thing I learned about you is that you're all talk." Sirius laughed.

"You wish." Kat gasped as he kissed her hard on the lips. She felt him pull her to his body before roughly grabbing the back her head and sliding his tongue into her mouth. Kat leaned into the kiss with urgency and kissed him back like she had wanted to months ago until he pulled away from her completely leaving her panting and wanting more.

"Who knew hell tasted so sweet?" Sirius winked at her before walking out the door.

SkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkSkS

"He owns you." Lily grinned at Kat who sat at the lunch table pouting and taking side glances at Sirius who was across the table paying her the least bit of attention.

"Like haven't already figured it out the way he kissed me and then ignores me." Kat hissed back angry that Sirius was ignoring her.

"Girl, you got it bad." Lisi said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I do not have it bad for Sirius Black nor will I ever." Kat said crossing her arms above her chest.

"Well it sure the hell looks that way. If you're not you better make it look like it or people will start talking." Lisi said after she finished another bite.

"They talk anyway and when there's nothing to talk about they make shit up!" Kat said in surrender. "He is a great kisser though."

"Kat, will you just admit that he is winning and kiss and make up?" Lily sighed as Paige sat down next to Kat.

"If I do remember correctly they did kiss this morning." Paige laughed as she stole a fry off of Kat's plate.

"Where were you?" Kat smirked suddenly. Something was obviously brightening her mood.

"I was at the library; I needed to get more information for an essay." Paige said looking at Kat.

"Are you sure you weren't helping relax Remus?" Kat said innocently making Lisi choke on her pumpkin juice.

"No I was checking books for information." Paige said calmly but her face had taken a pink tint to it.

"Then tell me what books give you hickeys?" Kat busted into laughter with her other to friends at a blushing Paige who had her face in her hands.

"Can't admit that you like to roll in the hay a bit, Paige?" Lily winked at Paige who looked embarrassed enough to pass out.

"I just thought that it wasn't relevant that's all." Paige took a sip of her drink and looked across the room at Remus who had entered the great hall and winked at her.

"Aw, look it! Paige is gets horny just looking at her wolf like lover!" Lisi snorted making the other girls laugh harder. People looked at them as their outburst grew louder with every laugh and eventually the whole hall became quiet.

"People are starting to stare, stop!" Paige said her ace such a red it looked like it would explode.

"I have to go." Kat said wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Why we still have one more class?" Lily asked scrunching her eyebrows together.

"We're excused because of Quidditch. I was sick so long that I need extra time to warm up." Kat smirked as the girls through their napkins at her.

"You're a lucky bitch." Lisi laughed as Kat picked up her bags.

"I'll see you all tonight at four in the dorm and then we'll head to Hogsmead." Kat said before turning away towards the pitch.

"Okay, see you tonight." Lily called after her as she started walking away.

"Hello beautiful." James walked up to her with his bags and smirked. "I see that you have been owned and it's getting around."

"I am not owned and what in the hell do you mean getting around?" Kat said her eyes growing wide.

"Sirius has spread the news that not another guy is to touch you. He owns you and when Sirius owns someone nobody else does." James chuckled as Kat's face grew red.

"Listen Kat, what Sirius says goes. If he doesn't want anyone to have you then no one will have you. It's been that way since we started school." James said putting his arm around Kat.

"He doesn't want me. How in the hell could he want me if he has been ignoring me all morning!" Kat shrugged James' arm from her shoulders as she walked into the locker room.

"Kat he just wants to teach you a lesson, you know how he can be." James said leaning on the wall next to him.

"I hate him! He is the most irritating, selfish, horrible," Kat started making the other players laugh around her.

"Don't forget debonair, sexy handsome, great in bed; the list goes on and on." Sirius said walking from the other room in only a pair of boxers. The sight was enough to make Kat and every other female drool.

"Sorry I wouldn't know about you being great in bed." Kat said cheekily.

"That's right you're a virgin, huh?" Sirius said walking up behind her.

"Yes, I believe that's true." Kat said as she felt Sirius breath on the back of her neck

"Not for long." Sirius laughed and entwined his arms around her stomach.

"Black get your fucking hands off me." Kat yelled pulling away from him with much trouble considering what he was wearing.

"Took you a while to leave though. Sure you don't want it?" Sirius laughed as the guys around him watched with smiles on their faces.

"Black I can resist you whether you choose to believe it or not. I am not dying in love with you like you think." Kat said in a strained voice because at that moment Sirius decided to stretch making his boxers drop a couple inches.

"You seem to like bets Kat and you are very sure of yourself so let's make another bet. You have to kiss me first." Sirius grinned wickedly as he noticed Kat watching his stomach by the band of his boxers "See something you like?"

"You wish and yes I'll take the bet but what are the stipulations?" Kat asked tearing her gaze away from his perfect stomach.

"If I win you're going to lose your virginity to me on the day of graduation." Sirius smirked at her.

"Kat don't do it! Lily will kill you." Tinsley chocked out looking at Kat. Kat hadn't even noticed she had entered the room.

Kat stood their shocked at Sirius conditions her jaw had literally dropped and she felt people's eyes on her but she couldn't put down this bet. She had to prove to Sirius she didn't want him; but she definitely wanted him. "Fine but if I win you can't have sex for two years."

"Oh crap Black you sure you want to take this." Alex asked smirking at Kat.

"Of course, I'm going to win." Sirius said walking over to Kat.

"I'm betting on Bellsum she can hold out." John laughed as James shook his head.

"Congratulations Miss Bellsum you're going to have a great graduation day." Sirius smirked and kissed her on the cheek before winking at her and leaving the room.

"Kat what in the hell have you gotten yourself into." James grabbed her shoulders and leaned her back to lean on his cheat. "I'm not breaking the news to Lily. You're going to have to do it on your own."

That was Kat realized she had gotten herself into serious trouble with Sirius Black because he was right, she couldn't resist him. She was literally in hell and it made her think why was hell so sweet.


	19. Chapter 19: Check Please

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU MADE A BET TO LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY?" Lily yelled as Kat laid flat on her back on her bed.

"Lily it just happened. I can't control myself around him." Kat groaned throwing a pillow over her face. "I am so screwed."

"Honey, screwed isn't even the beginning of what you have gotten yourself into." Lisi laughed as she walked into the room towel drying her hair.

"It doesn't help that he keeps on teasing me either. I mean he is just as guilty in this bet as I am because of the moves he pulled on me!" Kat yelped as Lily looked out the window her face still glowing red.

"Of course he's playing tricks on you Kat! I would be to if I was a teenage boy whose only worries are eating shitting and sex!" Lily yelled making Kat stop her anxious picking at her comforter.

"I never meant for this to happen." Kat sighed as she got up from her bed to join Lily by the window. "How are we going to get me out of this one?"

"Kat I don't think I can. The bet is really specific and you did it to yourself." Lily sighed as Kat looked out the window to see a couple fourth year boys who were playing Quidditch on the empty field.

"You always get me out of a bet or at least help with the stipulations." Kat sighed as she gave Lily her best puppy look. Unfortunately Sirius had mastered it better than she did.

"Kat you're just going to have to go in there on graduation day, suck it up and take it as its coming. It's not so bad." Lily sat down on the bench by the window that they had put there every year since they were in second year.

"Why do you think I'm going to lose the bet? Ever think about Sirius?" Kat said smugly as she stood over Lily.

"Kat looking at your past track record I'm guessing your virginity only has a couple months left, especially if Sirius has been doing that thing with his knickers." Lisi had a sudden smirk on her lips as she obviously replayed a moment from her past experience with Sirius.

"What in the hell do you know about that thing with his knickers?" Kat clucked as she gave Lisi a stern look.

"He tried to make that woman who stood in for McGonagall last year nervous by hitting on her all the time. He pulled the knickers card a couple of times and had her drooling." Lisi laughed at the memory. "And trust me when I say that no one objected to that prank."

"I can only imagine the crap Sirius is going to pull with you. I actually kind of want you to hold out just to see what he will accomplish." Lily laughed as she turned towards Kat. "I don't think you could wait a couple weeks before you kiss him could you?"

"You all think I can't do this and I probably can't but I'm going to try any way." Kat said as she went over by the door only to hear the clock ring.

"If you ladies wouldn't mind I am meeting Remus and Paige at the library so we can sneak to Hogsmead to have dinner." Lisi smiled as she flicked her wand making her hair instantly dry and straight.

"Give them our love." Lily smiled as Lisi walked to the door and opened it as she tried to follow suit behind her.

"Why in the hell haven't you told me you lost your virginity to James?" Kat slammed the door close before Lily could get close making her jump.

"How do you know?" Lily asked only to slap her hands to her face with wide eyes.

"Because if I am correct you just told me. You two suck at silencing charms when you are in a rush." Kat laughed as Lily blushed an embarrassed shade of pink. "I actually heard you in my sleep and thought I was dreaming it. For awhile I thought I had a problem but you so just helped with the whole suspicion thing."

"How in the hell did I help confirm your suspicion?" Lily said her face growing redder.

"After you told me to suck it up on graduation day you said it's not so bad. Come on spill the juicy details. I want to know." Kat said wiggling her eyebrows. She knew that Lily had to be embarrassed because of all the things she had done this year she had slept with James Potter. Probably more than once or at last that's what Kat could recollect from her dreams.

"You can't tell anyone or I swear I'll kill you. It was a total freak thing and I am not slut and I don't want anyone to know or I'll have more gossip about me than Sirius after he slept with that substitute for McGonagall." Lily said fast ringing her hands in her lap. She was dead. She and James had just happened and it was like eating chocolate for the first time; once you start you can't stop.

"I'm not going to tell anyone silly, I just want to know if he's any good in the sack." Kat laughed as Lily's face grew an even deeper shade of red than before.

"Would we be going at it for four nights a week for the past month if he wasn't?" Lily laughed and looked up at Kat's laughs and snorts. It wasn't so bad with Kat knowing as long as no one else knew.

"Well, when you feel comfortable spilling some details I want to hear all about it." Kat laughed as Lily it on her thumb nail. Her face almost matched her hair and she seemed to be thoroughly uncomfortable wither surroundings. "Unfortunately I have to go and run some errands at Hogsmead so we will finish this later."

"Kat before you go I have something to ask you." Lily face turned back to her natural color and she smirked her lips up as she walked over to Kat and grabbed her shoulders. "How about I give you the details on James when you give me the details on Sirius?"

"You play dirty you know that?" Kat laughed as she grabbed her purse and flung it on her shoulder while she heard Lily laugh and walked out the door.

She headed to the statue of the old fat witch that had a secret passage way into one of the smaller pubs around. She figured after learning that her Lily had lost her little flower she would need a drink plus the added stress of Sirius would make the rest of the school year hectic. She couldn't understand why he wanted to play this game. Well, she knew why he wanted to play this game but with her? He was an unpredictable person but this was going way too far for her taste and she knew she wouldn't win. If the locker room scene he pulled today was just the beginning she did not want to see what else he had planned for her. Okay, yes she did but she didn't want to lose the bet.

"Hello miss, what can I get you?" an older man said as Kat walked in through the back entrance where the secret passage way ended.

"I would like a small glass of fire whiskey." She lifted up her skirt a bit to show off her legs to the old man. If he knew she was a student he would tell the school and have her banned as most of the young girls who snuck in here had had done to them.

"Anything you want princess." He smiled at her and licked his dry lips as he watched her skirt hiked high on her legs.

Kat let her smile fall as soon as the old man left and put her face in her arms. She had no clue what to do to get to Sirius. If she tried to seduce him he would be fine, kiss her all he wanted and probably get her to kiss him. That would be a big no-no. She could always ignore him but she learned from past experiences that that wouldn't happen at all in general. Her thoughts trailed over to Lily and James. She was happy for Lily and the fact that she had lost her virginity to someone she loved so much but that made Kat just a little jealous. She knew she would probably lose her virginity to Sirius but he would never love her. Her first time wouldn't be special like Lily's probably had been. She would be roughed up by the incredible Sirius Black. Oh joy. Why couldn't she just have a loving and semi-normal relationship with that bloody idiot?

"Thank you! I didn't expect it to be here so fast!" Kat lifted her head with an all too noticeable fake grin as soon as she heard a glass being put on the table.

"So you drink now too? And here I thought us not being together would make you a somewhat better person." Sirius laughed as he sat across from her.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Kat jumped as she heard his voice. She studied him for a second as he answered. He wore light jeans with holes in the knees and a white T-shirt that clung to him only to show a bit of black coming from his skin. He had gotten a tattoo.

"I thought I might join you for dinner my love. You seem to have had a lot on your mind in the past couple hours." Sirius smirked at her as he took a sip of his own fire whiskey never letting his eyes off of her.

"The bet is bothering me a bit because it involves a pretty big issue." Kat snapped as she watched the old waiter put her drink down and giving Sirius a look that could kill.

"Do you always seduce waiters to get free alcohol?" Sirius laughed as Kat took a sip of the drink and let it burn her throat in a way that was becoming familiar.

"You seduce every waitress at the pubs to get your way so don't even start with me." Kat said as she smiled slightly at the old man who she could tell was watching her from the corner of his eye.

"I do it to sleep with them. They know I go to Hogwarts and could give a shit if I drink." Sirius laughed as Kat gave him a dirty look. Her hair was growing longer and was down to her lower waist. "Your hair grew."

"I'm surprised you noticed asshole." Kat smirked at him before taking another sip of her drink. "They don't serve dinner here so I'm sorry but you won't be able to have me dine with you."

"I am taking you somewhere after so don't get your panties in a bunch, unless you're wearing a thong in that case bunch away." Sirius winked at her and set his empty glass at the front of the table.

"You really are a bastard, you know that?" Kat said as she chugged the rest of her drink. Between Sirius and the alcohol it was going to be a hard time keeping her ground if he was around her much longer.

"I'm not as mean as you think Bellsum." Sirius pushed her hand down as she waved for the check. "I covered it."

"I might have wanted another drink." Kat crossed her arms as Sirius stood up making her feel like an ant because of his size.

"You never want another drink and I don't expect you to change now. Come on we're going to dinner." Sirius pulled her up with one hand and stood her in front of him.

"I am going back through the passage way and to my dorm. You can go wherever you like though." Kat laughed and walked a couple steps before being pulled back by Sirius. "What is your problem?"

"You can try to get through that passage but you won't get to Hogwarts without me." Sirius smiled and pulled her hand up to touch his stubbly cheek.

"You are really mean you know that?" Kat said making Sirius laugh before letting him drag her through the crowded pub.

"I wish you wouldn't pout like that." Sirius said as they walked through the streets of Hogsmead. He knew the how stressed she was and wanted to make her blood pressure that much higher. His goal was to have her lose by Christmas which meant some extra work since December started tomorrow.

"I don't see the point of taking me to dinner since all you want to do is get in my pants." Kat said following behind him. She was uncomfortable with the way he was casual way he was holding her hand. Anyone that passed could get the wrong idea… but that might not be a bad thing. Okay she had it bad but he never had to know that. Right?

"I don't plan to get in your pants tonight and you seemed a little stressed as I said before so I thought you might like to talk. Here we are." Sirius smiled down at the tiny brunette who had a death grip on his hand. "Kat if you don't stop squeezing my hand it won't be there much longer."

"Sorry, I'm just a little suspicious of your reasoning." Kat gave him a look before entering into the restaurant through its tinted glass doors.

"You have nothing to worry about Bellsum. I plan on being a perfect gentleman." Sirius winked at her and led her to a table.

"Wait the sign on the podium said wait to be served." Kat yelped and pointed to the stained wooden podium.

"I had made prior reservations. I'm friends with the owner." Sirius said and walked towards a back room with Kat to reveal a private room with only a couple tables filled. The one Sirius brought them to was in a secluded corner.

"Can I take you and your lady's drink orders Mr. Black?" A red headed woman asked them before snapping her fingers and making to glasses appear on the table.

"Two butter beers." Sirius smirked at the woman while she snapped her fingers again filling their drinks.

"Here are the menus. I'll be back to take your orders shortly." The woman said her voice suddenly squeaky. Big surprise, Sirius was around.

"So what is that tattoo about? It is a tattoo, right?" Kat said as she sipped her drink.

"Well I wanted something that I would remember when times might get rough. I wanted something to make me smile so James and me owled a friend to come down to Hogsmead to tattoo me. I've always wanted one." Sirius said as he leaned in closer to Kat who instantly backed up almost hitting her head on the low hanging light above their table.

"You better pray to God that McGonagall doesn't see it or she'll skin you alive." Kat said with no reaction from Sirius. He wasn't scared of McGonagall or her detention powers. "What is it of any way?"

"Your tits." Sirius smirked as Kat's face grew pale from shock and then red with anger. She reached down for her butter beer before Sirius caught her hand. "I wouldn't do that love or we might end up rolling on the ground snogging."

"Please tell me you didn't." Kat hissed at him backing up into her seat from fear that someone would have heard them.

"Of course not I haven't seen your tits in ages; it was just a little joke. Haha see I'm laughing." Sirius laughed before taking a sip of his drink.

"Can I take your order?" the waitress came to their table her eyes on Sirius the whole time.

"I'll have the eggplant parmesan and she'll have the spaghetti. Italian dressing on both salads." Sirius winked at the waitress whose quill worked on writing their orders next to her in the air.

"I'm not hungry." Kat said to the waitress crossing her arms over her chest and giving Sirius a dirty look.

"Yes she is. She's on that time of the month if you know what I mean." Sirius winked at the waitress making her laugh.

"How dare you even-" Kat stood up only to hit her head on the light knocking her back in her seat.

"Miss, are you okay?" The waitress said as she leant over to see Kat.

"I'm fine just go get the damned food." Kat snapped rubbing a soon to be bruise on her forehead. "This is your entire fault."

"It is not my fault you are a klutz. Can you go one day without killing yourself?" Sirius laughed as Kat kept her hand on her forehead.

"That is not what I meant and you know it! As if I already don't have enough on my plate you put more stress on me than normal." Kat snapped as she put her hand down earning a slight laugh from Sirius. "Say one word and I'll hurt you worse than McGonagall if she saw that tattoo."

"No one told you to take that bet." Sirius smirked at her. "You took it on your own accord and there was nothing I could do about it."

"You know I cannot resist a bet. This is just playing dirty. What exactly is your motive in all of this?" Kat snapped leaning towards the table making sure she didn't hit her head.

"I think that the answer to that is what we're going to do on graduation day." Sirius said looking at her chest and then at her face.

"You are pig you know that?" Kat said as she took another sip of her water. "Between Lily and James and they're new hobby and this I don't think I'll last much longer." Kat sighed as she sat up.

"I thought Lily wasn't going o tell you she thought she might be pregnant?" Sirius asked as Kat's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE MIGHT-" Kat started before standing up and hitting her forehead hard on the light knocking her out.

"I guess she didn't." Sirius said catching Kat and walking next to her. "CHECK PLEASE!"


	20. Chapter 20: Story Time

"What did you do to her, Black?" Lily snapped slapping Sirius by the back of his head. He had brought Kat back in his arms through the passage way after calling James to meet him with the mirrors. James like the idiot that he was had told Lily the entire story of what happened to Kat resulting in Sirius getting his ass chewed. "And why does she have that bruise on her forehead?"

"Have you ever considered Lily, darling, that this wasn't my fault?" Sirius said as he laid Kat down on his bed and pushed her hair out of her face. She had a nasty looking purple and blue mark stretched across the top of her head that made her look like she was a clown. Sirius had to bite his lip not to laugh.

"When is it ever not your fault Sirius?" Remus laughed as he Lisi and Paige rushed through the door. He had a towel in his hands and some stuff that had clearly been stolen from Madame Pompfrey's office.

"We've been steeling Moony. How very refreshing to see that you are finally acting like a marauder. What has it been, seven years?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows making Remus smirk against his will. Sirius had always teased Remus about his unnatural attempts to do good and called the unconventional to which Remus always grunted in response.

"Oh my God, she's bleeding! What in the hell did you do to Kat?" Paige yelled and hit Sirius on the back with her fist earning a yelp from the black haired boy.

"Owe, what in the hell is it with you women and hitting me today?" He grumbled rubbing his arm and shooting Paige a look. "You really have a good one here Remus."

"I know now shut up and let me work on Kat." Remus said as he pulled the cork from one of the bottles and poured some into Kat's wound on her forehead. A little hiss came from the cut and a grey smoke erupted from her forehead making Kat jerk in her sleep. "Sirius hand me the brown bottle labeled ductormontin."

"You are going to put something in her head that sounds like a duck?" Sirius said not touching he suspicious looking bottle. He wasn't putting anything on Kat that he couldn't spell on pronounce. He laughed to himself and thanked God he could spell penis.

"Can you be serious for once?" Remus said as he grabbed the bottle himself and pushed a syringe in it and squirted the blue liquid that came out of it into Kat's mouth.

"I think I'm always Sirius." Sirius laughed with James who was just as fond as the old joke as Sirius was. "I never get tired of that.

"Remus please tell me she's going to be okay." Lisi said hovering next to Paige before giving Sirius a dirty look. "I don't know why she went to dinner with your bloody ass. She should have known this shit would happen it always does."

"It's just coincidence my dear but I wouldn't worry with Remus fixing her all up." Sirius said smugly as the gash on her forehead had disappeared all together but there was still some faint bruising left. "And now that she is sleeping soundly and is healthy I think we should all just go back to our beds and forget this ever happened."

"Not so fast ass wipe." Lily said pointing her wand at the door and making it lock with a click. "First of all I don't want Kat to be in the same room with you when she's conscious do you really think I'm going to leave her here in your bed half dead from god knows what? Second of all I want to know what in the hell happened to make her half dead from god knows what."

"Lily have you ever heard of the phrase some things are best left unsaid? Because what happened to make what happened happen to Kat is really one of those things." Sirius said baking away from Lily who took a step in his direction with her wand raised and her eyes burning.

"James you better get Sirius to spill the beans before Lily spills his balls and I really don't want to see that happen." Lisi chuckled as Lily hissed another insult at Sirius.

"I just told Kat a simple predicament that happened a couple weeks ago about you and James and she freaked out a little, go figure." Sirius hit his hand to his forehead and gave Lily a weak smile with his two silver puppy dog eyes.

"Sirius you bastard you did not tell Kat what happened!" James roared as he ran over the piles of junk around his bed to try to get closer to Sirius.

"James I swear I thought she knew! Is it my fault she didn't go through with what she said she would?" Sirius said as he backed up even more until he hit the wall behind him while pointing at Lily.

"She didn't tell her because Kat was in a depression and that would have only been deeper if she told her with what she thought happened." James said rubbing his temples and pacing across the room.

"Is anyone else here just a little bit confused?" Lisi snapped as she walked over to Paige who was rubbing Kat's arm.

"Wait you told Kat something? Why in the hell did she have that fricken hole in her head then?" Lily asked putting her hand by her side.

"When I told her she stood up and slammed her head on the light that was hanging from the ceiling. I in no way put my hands on her." Sirius said putting his hands up in the air.

"Can someone please tell us what is going on?" Paige said before standing up and yawning and walking over to Remus with Lisi following behind.

"Sirius I want t know what you told Kat that made her do that. I just told her about me and James fucking so what in the hell else could have told her… YOU MOTHER FUCKER! HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU TELL HER I THOUGHT I WAS PREGNANT!" Lily seethed as she dropped her wand and lurched at Sirius making the two of them tumble to the ground with a loud thump.

"Wait you thought you were pregnant and didn't tell us?" Paige said holding her hand to her heart. Why wouldn't you tell us Lily?"

"I SWEAR I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET ANYONE PREGNANT YOU BLOODY ASS!" Lily yelled as James and Remus tore Lily off of Sirius who was struggling to get up.

"What the hell happened up here?" Peter squeaked as he watched Lily smooth down her skirt and Sirius run to the other side of the room.

"Sirius told Kat Lily thought she was pregnant and Kat stood up hit her head on the light fixture above her and knocked herself out. Sirius told Lily what happened and Lily attacked." Remus said struggling to keep Lily from shooting spells at Sirius.

"I knew Lily was going to kill Sirius somehow when I hear that news." Peter said and slumped next to his bed as Lily took another reach for her wand.

"Wait rat boy knew and we didn't? Lily you better start explaining before I go death eater on your ass." Lisi said pulling her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows.

"If Kat would have found out I had told everyone before her she would have gone deeper into the depression but James opened his big mouth. I was going to tell you guys after I told Kat." Lily huffed trying to catch her breath.

"I think we need to take a trip to the room of requirement and talk everything out when Kat wakes up so there are no secrets or misunderstandings." Remus said as he finally let Lily have her wand as she was calming down.

"But when is Kat going to wake up?" Lisi sighed as she sat down on the floor "We don't have school tomorrow but I have things I need to do."

"No worries she's already up." A voice said and Sirius sheets around his bed were torn open to reveal a worn looking Kat. "And we are not going anywhere. I want to know what has happened while I was sick and I want to know now."

"You look like shit." Sirius said as he walked across the room towards his bed with Kat in it.

"I wonder why asshole. Don't touch me." Kat slapped his hands away from her as she stepped off the bed and teetered to the side.

"It seems that you need me to touch you." Sirius said as he caught Kat before sliding his hands down and squeezing her butt.

"You are such a gentleman, you know that?" Kat hissed making Sirius chuckle as he put her carefully back on the bed.

"Kat I'm not sure you're ready to hear what has been going on just yet. It's a lot to take in even for those who weren't sick." Lily said as she eased her way over to Kat who was giving Sirius a murderous glance.

"Why in the hell are you looking at me like that?" Sirius snapped as he leaned on the post of his bed. He had always wondered why Kat gave him the looks she did when he had no idea what he had done in the first place. He was glad she was strong enough to except his payback.

"You made me sick in the first place." Kat said raising her left eyebrow before sticking her tongue out at Sirius who returned a look of his own in response.

"You brought that whole I'm a horribly sick and depressed individual because I hurt the one I love shit on yourself so please don't think that guilt trip will work." Sirius snorted and made another face at her before realizing that Kat had knelt upon the bed to get closer to his face.

"Let's get one thing straight you rotten bitch, I don't love you." Kat hissed as Sirius smirked at her in response.

"We'll see when I take your virginity." Sirius barked out a laugh as Kat's face grew red from Peter's snickers.

"Sirius can I explain to her what is going on before you give her a coronary?" Lily said as she pushed Sirius aside to get closer to Kat who gave Sirius a look before redirecting her attention to Lily.

"Spill the beans Lily-pop and I will happily listen." Kat smirked as she looked around the room at her friends faces until she got to Lisi and Paige who looked a little agitated. "What the hell shot up your asses?"

"Nothing since Lily won't give us anything to shoot up our asses." Lisi hissed as she gave Lily a hurt look.

"You know I can help with that." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows at Lisi.

"Shut up Sirius." All four girls shouted at him before Lily opened her mouth to explain.

"I didn't want anyone to know before Kat but since Sirius can't keep his mouth shut once James told him t least it shot to shit so I am really sorry I upset you guys." Lily said as she looked at Paige and Lisi with watery, tired eyes.

"It's okay we forgive you!" Paige sniffed before running to Lily and giving her a hug.

"Okay now that we have all the love peace forgiveness crap over with I want to know what else happened besides your loss of virginity which led up to your never was pregnancy. Start talking." Kat said as she watched Lily look down at her feet and then back at her with sallow green eyes.

"Okay well when me and James did it for the first time we weren't planning to it just happened so I didn't think about taking a potion. When it happened James put a spell on and everything but we were in such a rush neither of us were sure he did it right in the first place so I started to worry." Lily said as in a gush of words only to be interrupted by Kat

"Please tell me you are taking a potion now?" Kat said as she rubbed her temples.

"The way they go at she needs a hell of a lot more than a potion." Sirius mumbled making Peter burst into hysterics.

"Sirius please for once in your life shut up. As hard as that may be for you I promise your balls will be thanking you for it when I'm not permanently dislodging them from your body." Kat smirked at him as she scooted over to let Lily sit next to her.

"That's right because you'll be sucking them." Sirius smiled back at her. "And I'm sure they'll be thanking you for that."

"Can you to please shut up so I can finish the damn story?" Lily huffed, her face turning pink with distress. "I am only telling this once so listen or never know."

"Yes mom." Sirius smirked at Lily earning a look from James that clearly said he was enjoying the teasing Sirius was giving the girls. "Or is that what James calls you?"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND MAKE KAT'STHREAT A REALITY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BLACK? I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO HEAR THIS FOR TOO LONG AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!" Paige screamed at Sirius slapping him on the back of his head.

"Go Paige, I always knew you had that in you." Kat winked at her friend who returned a smile.

"She has been showing a lot of that lately." Remus said kissing his girlfriend on the top of the head.

"Although we could live without it." Sirius said giving the tiny brunette a warning glare. "You are lucky you are my best mate's mate or you would be British toast right now."

"I am about as scared of you as I am of Dumbledore." Paige shot coolly back at him.

"I think I like Paige better when she has gumption." Kat decided and laughed as Sirius' face twisted with irritation.

"I personally think it's irritating and I liked the old quiet you better." Sirius said to Paige who had a winning smile on her face.

"Well nobody really cares what you think so it's a good thing for me you're the only one that finds something wrong with me." Paige said as she looked back at Lily.

"You really have a winner Remus." Sirius mumbled to his best friend who merely chuckled and squeezed Paige's arm.

"As I was saying I started to worry and James was no help since he was just as worried as I was. All that worrying took a toll on me though and made me miss my period that month which truly scared the shit out of me. James and I were a the point hysteria at that point so we decided we would just keep it quiet until we were absolutely sure I was pregnant so I ordered the ingredients to a pregnancy test type of potion. It took two weeks for the ingredients to come in because these were not normal ingredients. Well by the time I had the potion at the starting point I realized I missed another period from stress but I didn't know that at the time. I took the pregnancy potion and it was negative and now we're here." Lily sighed as she finished her story with a huff.

"How long ago did you find out?" Lisi asked as she got up and walked towards Lily.

"Eight days ago, I'm on my period now." Lily said looking a little abashed.

"But I had to start getting back to normalcy then." Kat insisted giving Lily one of her famous digging looks.

"I didn't want to overload and have you relapse on me. It was too soon to tell you and you were just starting to show some slight improvement." Lily said looking awake suddenly.

"I'm not even tired after that story." Paige laughed and the others agreed with them before noticing James and Sirius whispering before giving the girls each curious looks.

"Since you ladies are not tired we have a little request to ask of you." James gave one of his sweet shit eating grins he was so good at giving to the girls.

"We want to have a lady talk with you. About ladies." Sirius smiled at the girls with as much eagerness as James.

"We are not telling you how we think since you drove us out of our minds." Kat smirked at the boys.

"No not like that we want to take this opportunity to ask you about your… bodies." James said looking at the girls for their reaction.

"Where?" Lily finally broke the long silence.

"The kitchens as usual." Sirius smiled.

"Give us ten minutes and we'll be there." Kat said before walking out the door with her three friends following shortly behind.

PLEASE REVIEW! I am so sorry for waiting so long to update. I promise another one will be here shortly but it's late and I just want to know what you think. REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
